A panthers mate A Grimmjow love story
by AnimeWoman2011
Summary: my new grimmjow story :
1. Chapter 1

Name: Harley Night

Age: looks 18, real age unknown

Race: Vizard

Looks:

Friends: Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, the vizards, Renji, Rukia, Shuhei, Kira, Momo, Rangiki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Youirchi, Kiskue, Soi fon

Zanpakuto: Lighting panther

Zanpakuto spirit:

Zanpakuto Info: Your zanpakuto can control anything electric, including storms(lighting storms, thunder storms, etc.), your zanpakuto gives you the ablitiy to move as fast as light it self.

Special Ablities: You can read minds, and your a telepath controlling and moving things with you mind.

Info: Azien used his hollowification experiment on you before he ever used it on Shinji and the others. After you found out what Azien did to them you searched for them and found them, once you did you helped them out. Every since then you guys have been close. You decieded one day out of boredom that you would go to school where you met Ichigo and the others, when they went to rescue Rukia you went with them, meeting Shuhei, Kira, Momo, Rangiku and the others.

Name: Grimmjow Jaggerjacks

Age: Unknown, looks 18/19

Race: Arrancar/Espada

Rank: 6

Looks:


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjows P.O.V

"Great im stuck with you and i have to go to some stupid fucking human school." I was complaining the entire way there. Azien gave Ulquiorra, Tier and me orders to go live in the world of the living and go to school to watch everyone, how stupid is that.

"Stop complaining Grimmjow, these are orders from lord Azien so we must follow them" Ulquiorra said his tone emoitonless like it always is.

"Well just because he orders it doesnt mean i have to like what he tells me" I snapped,

"Alright both of you enough" Tier said stepping in between us, Tier was the 3rd espada more powerful then Ulquiorra and I. I stepped down not wanting to fight, i wasn't in the mood. We continued our way to the world of the living, once we got there we completely hid our spiritual pressure and found our way to the house that Azien is lending us on our stay here. Once we got there we noticed gigas for us, completely hiding our hollow masks and holes and school uniforms along with our schedules. I growled in frustration, i have to practacially watch over the people that Azien thinks is a threat and pretending to be human along with it, how pathetic.

"It seems like we start school in the morning, and we keep our names, and we are cousins" Tier said as she scanned our papers.

"Whatever im going to bed" I said walking upstairs, it was already midnight and we had to be at school before 8.

-The next morning-

I finished getting ready, i walked downstairs and noticed Tier and Ulquiorra were already ready.

Tier was in a girls uniform, her hollow mask and hole dissapeared, Ulquiorra was wearing the guys uniform, his hollow hole and mask dissapeared, and i was also wearing a guys uniform my hollow hole and mask gone as well.

"I feel so stupid" I stated, i didnt like the fact that i looked human, and it felt weird not having my hollow mask on the side of my cheek.

"Lets go before we are late" Tier said as she headed towards the door.

-FF to school-

"DAMNIT, how long does that teacher expect us to stand outside and wait." I said/yelled as i paced back and forth outside of the classroom door.

"Grimmjow calm down we dont want to bring attention to ourselves" Ulquiorra said, i stopped and glared at him, i really wanted to tear out his throat but before i could say anything the teacher called our names.

"About time" I snapped, Ulquorria opened the door and walked in, i walked in after Tier entered the room. My body completely froze, i could hear the panther in me begin to purr, when i walked into the classroom it hit me. An intoxicating scent, "Alright class this is Ulquiorra, Tier and Grimmjow our new students they moved here from Tokoyo and they are also cousins. So please treat them with respect" The teacher said, i didnt pay much attention i was looking around the classroom trying to find out who that scent was coming from. That's when i spotted her,

I kept staring at her, observing her, taking in her features, she opened her eyes and looked at me. I felt chills run down my body as it tensed,

"Grimmjow you will sit behind Kego, but i see that Kego isnt here, so its the second empty desk right across from Harley." The teachered explained, i scanned the room and noticed that it was the empty desk right next to her, as i walked closer to her, her scent became stronger and stronger, i didnt know if i could take it much longer. I sat down, and the whole time class was in session i didnt pay attention, i kept staring at her, she noticed me staring a couple of times but that didnt stop me. I could feel the panthers purr grow louder and louder as if he was telling me to claim her, which surprised me since i dont even know the woman all i know is her name. I shrugged it off and tryed to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

Harleys P.O.V

As soon as the guy with the blue hair walked in the panther in me grew restless. His scent was overpowering as well, the teacher told him to sit next to me, i wish she didnt because it made my panther even more restless. As class went on i felt the guy stare at me, it was irratating but at the same time i didnt mind.

-DING DING-

The bell for lunch finally ranged, i grabbed my lunch and headed out the door. "Hey Harley" I felt someone hit me on the head.

"DAMNIT ICHIGO" I yelled, kicking him in the stomach which caused him to slam into the wall. "Dont go hitting me like that idiot" I snapped, i noticed that our friend were laughing at us. Ichigo and I were always like this either play fighting with each other or teasing one another, which made everyone think we had something. I also noticed the new kids staring at us as well, because i felt his stare.

"Awh come on Harley why you got to be so mean" Ichigo said as he stood up. "How about a kiss for being so mean" Ichigo teased, he leaned closer to me, i heard a threatning growl, i looked over and noticed the guy staring at Ichigo with a killing stare.

"Asshole" I said, i turned around and walked over to Tatsuki and everyone else. We all walked outside and sat at our normal spots, i noticed the new kids walk outside as well, they were walking over to the other tree on the other side of the schoolgrounds, i couldnt help but stare at him, he walked as if he was a pretador. 'I guess this year is going to be more intresting then the last one' i thought.

"Harley its not nice to stare" I looked over and noticed Tatsuki staring at me with a smile, I growled at her and began to eat my lunch, she laughed at me and ate hers as well. The entire lunch i felt like i was being stared at, a couple times i made eye contact with him, once i did my panther began to purr.

"Honestly stop purring i dont even know the dude and your already getting restless" I spoke to her.

"Awh come on Harley dont be so dense, you can sense his aoura, his scent" She purred back.

"Of course i can idiot, i just dont choose to purr and flaut over a stranger" I snapped, she started laughing at me. For some reason i was getting more and more irratated, i dont know why but my emotions were out of whack today. 'This is going to be a long day' i sighed,


	3. Chapter 3

Harley's P.O.V

As the bell rang for lunch to be dismissed I noticed the guy with blue hair still sitting under the tree. 'Maybe I should tell him that it's time for class again, otherwise he might get in trouble,' I thought.

"If you don't hurry you're going to be late," I said as I approached him, he didn't really acknowledge the fact that I was actually talking to him. "Hello, Earth to Grimmjow." I snapped my fingers in front of him, he looked at me with a glare.

"What do you want?" he asked. I felt chills run down my spine, his voice was trancing and once again my panther purred.

"You're going to be late," I stated as I stood up straight again, he growled at what seemed like frustration. "All right whatever I tried to help," I said putting some harshness in my voice. I picked up my bag and started walking back to class. As soon as I started walking away I heard Grimmjow get up. I looked over my shoulder and I noticed him following me, but he wasn't exactly looking at me it was like he was trying to stop looking at me.

"HARLEY, GRIMMJOW, YOU'RE LATE" The teacher yelled as we walked into class, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"That's my fault," Grimmjow said, the teacher looked back and forth between us. She said to stay after class for detention for being late. 'Great. Stuck in school for another hour,' I thought as I growled in anger at her. Grimmjow looked at me with a weird look but smirked, I didn't understand the smirking part but I didn't care. We both walked back to our seats, Ichigo didn't seem too happy when I took my seat behind him.

'What the hell was she doing with him,' Ichigo thought as I read his mind, I usually didn't like reading people's minds because I respected their privacy but at this point I didn't care. I smacked Ichigo in the back of the head considering I sit right behind him, he looked back at me with a death glare, but all I did was smile at him. The rest of the class was a blur, actually the entire day was a blur.

"Where do you think you're going Harley?" The teacher asked. Dammit, I forgot.

"Sorry, I forgot," I said as I walked back over to my seat, sat down, opened my bag, grabbed my iPod, put my headphones in, and pressed play. I was listening to music for a good 20 minutes until the teacher walked over and snatched them from me.

"No electronics," she said walking back to her desk, I gave her a death glare, and I swear if looks could kill she would have been dead by now. -SIGH- what was I going to do now? I hated not being able to do something. I turned around and faced Grimmjow, noticing he had his head down. For some reason I started looking him over, taking in his features. His scent was still overpowering and still made my panther restless, but I learned to control that a little as the day went on.

"Do you have a staring problem?" Grimmjow snapped taking me out of my train of thought.

"No, I don't," I snapped back. I looked away from him, but when I looked back over at him he was staring at me. "Do you have a staring problem?" I mocked.

"No I don't," he mocked back.

"Really because you have been staring at me all day," I stated. I smirked at him letting him know that I noticed.

"Why would I be interested in someone like you?" He asked, coldness in his voice. I was a little taken back by the coldness but that didn't stop me.

"I don't know, why don't you enlighten me?" I asked playfully, Grimmjow didn't say anything after that.

-What the hell is with this girl? Her stupid presence is making everything in my body feel weird- Grimmjow thought, and for some reason I couldn't help but smirk. "What the hell you smirking at?" Grimmjow asked. I stopped reading his mind and stared at him. Again I looked him over, to tell you the truth Grimmjow reminded me of a cat. He noticed me staring at him because his growl made me look at him, my smirk grew.

"All right you two you can go home," the teacher said as she placed my iPod on my desk, I gathered all my things and got up.

"See you tomorrow, Kitten," I teased once I was outside of the room. I felt someone grab my arm, I looked back and noticed Grimmjow.

"What the hell did you just call me?" He asked angrily.

"I think I called you Kitten," I said still teasing him.

"It looks like you hit a nerve Harley," my panther said. I just laughed at her, I knew I hit a nerve.

"Don't ever call me that again," Grimmjow said stepping closer, I could tell he was trying to intimidate me.

"Or what?" I asked playfully, I wasnt the type to back down and honestly I loved playing with people. It was fun.

"I can make you regret it," he growled again closing the distance between us. His smell was really overpowering. Honestly I just wanted to take him right there, and his touch was electricfying.

"I'd love to see you try," I said narrowing my eyes at him. I yanked my arm away from him and walked off. I didnt know how much longer I could control my urges.

"Looks like his presence is affecting you as well," My panther purred.

"Shut up," I snapped. I didnt want to hear it, I had to get away from him.

Grimmjows P.O.V

I was standing there looking like an idiot as I watched her walk away. I looked down at my hand, it was still tingling from where I grabbed her. It felt electirc. I realized that I was so close to claiming her as mine right there, it still confused me to know that she had such a strong presence that it was affecting me.

"Honestly Grimmjow, you are so stupid," My panther said, I noticed a hint of anger in his voice.

"What the hell do you mean I'm stupid," I snapped.

"That woman's scent, presence and touch is extremely overpowering, I honestly dont know how much more either of us can take it if we contiune to hold back."

"I'm not holding back, I just met the girl today and i'm not intreseted. So back the fuck off," I snapped, my emotions were seriously out of whack today. I heard my panther say something but I ignored it causing him to growl. I grabbed my things and started to walk back to the house.

"It took you long enough" Ulquiorra said as I walked out of the school. I looked over and noticed Harribel with him.

"That stupid teacher kept me longer for coming in late," I snapped. I really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, let alone him.

"You seemed to have forgotten our mission, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said.

"No, I havent forgotten the fucking mission now leave me alone," I snapped again this time with more rage in my voice, 'Damn, I seriously got to get a hold of my emotions,' I thought. I started to walk again. All I wanted to do was lay down and relax. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her, the way she looked, the way she smelled, the way her skin felt when I touched her, just everything about her and it was driving me insane. 'I just met the girl and she already has me thinking about her,' I thought as I contiuned my walk. But as I contiuned to think, I couldn't help but have some thoughts about her and I also thought of ways to get her back for calling me Kitten. I mean, why would she have called me that? Oh well, tomorrow should be interesting, but the one thing that bothered me was that Ichigo kid. For some reason, he and Harley seemed to have something with the way that they flirt and all. It made me angry.

"We can't allow that kid to have her," my panther said, and this time I agreed with him, we wouldn't let him have her.


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow's P.O.V

-The next day-

"So what are you going to do about the boy, Grimmjow?" My panther asked.

"Kill him."

"You can't do that, Grimmjow, or Azien might kill you." I knew my panther was right about that. Azien would kill me if I killed him, for some reason Azien is interested in him.

"Then I don't know," I told him. My panther just growled at me for not knowing but I honestly didn't know what I was going to do if I couldn't kill the kid.

"Grimmjow, if you don't hurry then we are going to be late," Ulquiorra said as he walked passed my door. I quickly finished getting ready and walked downstairs. Harribel and Ulquiorra were already walking out of the door once I got downstairs. I grabbed my school bag and ran out of door as I tried to catch up with them.

"Damn, couldn't you have waited or something," I said harshly as I finally caught up to them.

"No we wouldn't want to be late because your slow," Ulquiorra spoke. I growled at him and raised my fist to punch him until Harribel grabbed my arm. I looked over to her and she shook her head back and forth. I yanked my arm out of her grasp and lowered it. 'Damn Harribel always getting in the way,' I thought. As we were walking I noticed Harley and she was walking with Ichigo. Both my panther and I growled angrily at them, Harribel looked back at me and chuckled.

"Hey Grimmjow," Harley said as all of us walked into the school. I looked over at her.

"Hi," I said. I looked up and noticed that Ichigo didn't look too happy, I smirked at that.

"I'll see you in class Ichigo" Harley said. That's right, Ichigo, didn't have the same first hour as Harley and I. In the first hour I had her, Orihime, and that Renji guy.

"Yeah whatever." Ichigo walked off, he sounded pretty pissed which made my smirk grew.

Harleys P.O.V

I watched as Ichigo walked away, he sounded pretty mad. 'I'll ask him later about whats got him so upset,' I thought. I looked over and noticed that Grimmjow had a wide grin and was staring at Ichigo. "It's not nice to stare and grin at people, Grimmjow," I said. He looked over at me and laughed. "Well I have something that I need to do. I'll see you in class kitten"

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Grimmjow growled. I just laughed at him and walked off. "GET BACK HERE I WASNT THROUGH TALKING TO YOU" I heard him yell. I just contiuned to laugh at him as I walked away.

"You're late," someone said as I turned the corner. I looked over at Shinji leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, Ichigo was being slow this morning," I said. I went and gave him a hug. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked him as I pulled away.

"Oh yeah, that, well I was actually wondering how Ichigo was doing. Is his hollow getting out of control?" Shinji asked. I thought about it for a while before saying anything.

"Well, no, it hasn't been getting out of control but I have noticed that his hollow is getting strong," I finally said.

"Hmm I see." I looked over at Shinji. He looked like he was thinking about something. "Okay thanks. Oh, and Harley we all miss you, you havent been over in a while so why don't you come over and have dinner with us one day this week?" Shinji asked. I noticed that his eyes were sad. I haven't been over in almost a month, I've just been so busy lately.

"Of course. How about tomorrow night?" I suggested. He nodded his head and then flash stepped away. "OH CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled as I looked at my watch. I took off running towards science class, and as soon as I walked into class the bell rang. 'Good at least I'm not late' I thought as I took my seat besides Renji.

"You're late," Renji said as I sat down.

"No I'm not, I was in here before the bell rang," I said defensively. Renji started laughing.

"Okay class, let's get started," the teacher said walking into the classroom. The entire lecture, I didn't really pay attention, but I did hear that we will be doing a project and we're going to be paired up with another classmate. 'This is going to be a little fun,' I thought. "Harley Night you will be paired up with Grimmjow Jaggerjack," the teacher said. I looked over at Grimmjow as he looked at me and smirked. 'I don't like that smirk,' I thought. I turned my head and faced the front again.

"Man this is going to be so boring," Renji said. I looked at him and laughed. Renji was being paired with Orihime. "I wish we could switch partners," Renji complained.

"Oh yeah and who would you want to be your partner, Renji?" I asked.

"You. I mean last time we were partners we had fun with the project but last time I was paired with Orihime it was boring," he said. I started to laugh which made people look over at us.

"Orihime isn't that bad, Renji," I said as I calmed myself down.

"Pshh whatever you say," Renji said. The bell rang, I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the room with Renji still complaining about being paired with Orihime. "I mean she's a great friend and all but she can be boring," Renji said. I was still laughing at him.

"Renji, sometimes you complain like a girl," I said. He punched me causing me to crash into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL RENJI" I yelled as I faced him.

"You called me a girl," Renji said as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't call you a girl IDIOT. I said you COMPLAIN LIKE ONE!" I yelled.

"Oh sorry," Renji said. I lifted my leg and kicked him causing him to crash into the wall.

"Idiot," I said as I walked into my next class

"I hope you're not calling me an idiot," Ichigo said as I sat down beside him.

"No I was calling Renji an idiot," I said as I leaned back into the chair.

"Oh okay. Hey Harley can I ask you something?" I looked over at Ichigo with curiousity.

"Sure," I said.

"Do you like Grimmjow or something?" My eyes widened and I put my hand on my mouth trying to stop myself from laughing. "I mean I'm just wondering because you look at him differently and you seem kind of attracted to him." Ichigo finished, I couldn't hold it any longer I laughed.

"Ichigo, you're such an idiot. Why would I like someone I don't even know," I laughed. "Plus if I did like him what problem would that be?" I said seriously as I calmed myself. I looked over at Ichigo, 'He seems off,' I thought.

"It wouldn't be a problem," Ichigo snapped. He turned his head away from me.

"AWHHH! Does Ichigo have a crush," I teased.

"NO I DONT!" Ichigo yelled facing me again. I started laughing again because his face was so red. "STOP LAUGHING!" Ichigo yelled again.

"All right, that's enough you two, class is starting," the teacher said. Both Ichigo and I looked at the teacher and I noticed that the whole class was staring at us.

"Wow I didn't even know the bell rang," I said, chuckling. Ichigo started to laugh as well. As math class started I began to draw. I was extremely good at math, actually I was suppose to be in AP calculus, but I didn't take the class because I wouldn't have known anybody there. So the teacher didn't mind if I didn't pay attention.

"So you get to spend alone time with Grimmjow," my panther purred.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked irratated.

"You're partners with him now which means you two are going to be seeing a lot more of each other. Which also means that you and him might be spending some alone time together," my panther said.

"That doesn't mean we are going to be doing anything," I snapped. Now that I think about it she was right I was going to be spending more time with Grimmjow. I was really happy about that and I don't know why I would be, it's not like I like him or anything.

"Not now anyways," she said. I was about to ask her what that met until the bell rang. I grabbed my things, put them in my bag and walked out of the door. The rest of the my classes were a blur I didn't pay much attention because I never really do. "Sometimes I wonder how you even pass school," my panther spoke as we walked into English class.

"I don't know either, guess I'm just really smart that way," I said. I went and took my seat behind Ichigo, I noticed that he wasn't there. But I also noticed that presence of a hollow which met Ichigo and Rukia wouldn't be here for awhile. As I looked out the window I noticed someone hit me on the top of my head. "WHAT THE HELL" I said facing the person who hit me, it was Grimmjow.

"That was for calling me kitten," he said as he took his seat next to me.

"What, don't like pet names?" I asked laughing a little.

"No, because I'm not an animal let alone a pet," he said.

"Whatever you say, Kitten" I said, teasing him again. Grimmjow growled at me and was about to say something until the bell rang and the teacher started her lesson.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

'Whats with her always calling me Kitten,' I thought as I tried to pay attention to the teacher.

"Maybe she knows," My panther spoke.

"Yeah right how would she know?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's just that you act like a cat," my panther said. I told him that it was probably the second option since I didn't think that she would know of me being a panther. I looked over at her and stared. She was looking out the window not even paying attention to anything around her. I also took notice that Ichigo wasn't here.

'Probably off fighting that hollow that I sensed a while back,' I thought. As I contiuned to stare I noticed something about her that I didn't take time to noticed before. She reminded me of a cat, too. The way she walked, the way she looked at things like she was observing things like I do, the way she growled at things which a normal person wouldn't growl. 'I wonder if she is some kind of cat,' I thought as I contiuned my staring.

"Grimmjow, stop staring," I looked over at Harribel. I growled at her and turned my attention back to the front. When I turned back I noticed Harley was staring at me.

"What," I snapped as I looked over at her.

"Oh nothing," she smirked. The bell for lunch rang, I grabbed my lunch and walked out of the door.

Harley's P.O.V

"Hey, Harley right?" I looked up and noticed Harribel.

"Yeah, is there something you need, Harribel?" I asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me with some math, I heard that you were smart," Harribel asked.

"Sure how about one day when I come over I help you out," I said.

"Come over?" Harribel said confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm Grimmjow's science partner so we have to work together outside of school to get our project done. And I was thinking that I could come over sometime and him and I could start working on it. I mean if that's all right with you," I said.

"Of course it is," Harribel said, smiling.

"Okay, see you then," I said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"So you're coming over, huh and you didn't even ask." I looked over at Grimmjow who was leaning on the wall next to the door.

"I was going to ask," I said I continued to walk, Grimmjow started to follow me.

"Well I guess that's all right," he said, I looked over at him and noticed him smirking. 'I really don't like that smirk,' I thought.

"Okay so how about I come over tomorrow after I have dinner with some friends? I mean it is Friday so we wouldn't have to get up early for school the next day," I said.

"Sure, why not?" He said still smirking.

"Don't get any ideas, Kitten" I teased.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Grimmjow yelled as he growled at me.

"But it's fun," I said laughing.

"It's going to be fun when I make you regret calling me that," he said playfully. I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't get too many ideas, Kitten," I said laughing again. Grimmjow growled at me which made me laugh even more. "I'll see you in class," I said as I walked over to where everyone was sitting.

"Yeah," I heard him say as he walked over to where Harribel and Ulquiorra were sitting.

"What was that all about Harley," Tatsuki asked as I sat right next to her.

"Oh that Grimmjow was mad because I called him Kitten," I said laughing a little.

"Don't tell me that you like him," Chizuru said as she put her arms around my neck from behind.

"I don't like him, Chizuru," I said still laughing.

"Good because I cant have my woman liking someone else," Chizuru said.

"SHE ISNT YOUR WOMAN!" Someone said as they hit Chizuru on the head. All of us looked up and saw Ichigo.

"Oh what and that makes her yours?" Chizuru said as she pretended to cry.

"What no wait.. I-I-I mean she isnt like that," Ichigo stutted. Everyone started to laugh at Ichigo.

"Nice save, Ichigo," Tatsuki said, laughing. I noticed that Ichigo was blushing. 'Could Ichigo like me?' I thought as I stared at him. Ichigo looked down and we made eye contact.

'I hope she didn't read my mind,' Ichigo thought. That made me wonder even more. 'I wonder what he was thinking about before I read his mind,' I thought. That's when I felt something threatning. I looked over and saw Grimmjow. He looked pretty pissed off and he was looking at Ichigo like he wanted to kill him.

"Looks like Grimmjow is jealous of Ichigo," my panther said as she laughed.

"Yeah right, Grimmjow and I have nothing going on. Neither do Ichigo and I," I told her.

"Whatever you say, Harley," my panther said laughing even more. 'But Ichigo and I and Grimmjow and I don't have anything going on. We are all just friends,' I thought.

"You okay, Harley?" Ichigo asked, snapping me out of my talk with my panther.

"Yeah I'm fine, Ichigo," I said smiling at him. The bell rang telling us all it was time to go to class. Everyone was walking to class but I walked a little slower. I was too busy thinking about stuff.

"You're going to be late if you don't hurry it up," someone said coldly. I looked over my shoulder at Grimmjow.

"Sorry, I was distracted," I said facing forward again.

"What with your little boyfriend?" He asked, his voice cold again.

"He isn't my boyfriend," I snapped. Grimmjow just looked at me and then faced forward again.

"Whatever you say," he said as he walked off. I followed him into the classroom and took my seat. 'She says they aren't dating but they act like they are. And plus, it's obvious that Ichigo likes her,' Grimmjow thought as I read his mind. He sounded mad about that, too.

"Told you," my panther said.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"That Grimmjow was jealous," she said.

"Just because he sounds mad doesn't make him jealous," I said. She didn't say anything, just laughed at me. I growled in frustration at her causing everyone around me to look at me.

"What," I snapped. I noticed that everyone's eyes widened and that they looked scared, but I didn't care. "Stop staring," I snapped again, causing people to look back at the front of the room. Well, everyone but Ichigo and Grimmjow. I closed my eyes and leaned back into my chair hoping that it would help. But I still felt them staring at me and it was starting to annoy me.

'Harley,' I heard someone call in my head. I noticed the voice belonged to Ichigo.

'Not now, Ichigo,' I told him.

'Is something wrong?' He asked me.

'Ichigo, I said not now,' I said harshly. I didn't mean to be so harsh I was just getting really annoyed and honestly my emotions were still out of whack and I couldn't figure out why.

'Fine, forget it then,' Ichigo snapped. I opened my eyes and looked at Ichigo. His eyes showed a lot of worry, I started to feel bad for being mean.

'I'm sorry, Ichigo. It's just my emotions have been so jacked up lately and I don't know why. I didn't mean to me rude so please don't be mad,' I said to him.

'I'm not mad, I'm just worried,' he said.

'I know.'

"I'm here for you, you know that," Ichigo said, speaking out loud instead of telepathtically.

"Thanks," I said out loud, too. Ichigo turned and faced the front again. No one bothered me after that. Ichigo told them that I was just having an off day and not to worry. When school ended I decided that I would go have a talk with Kisuke. 'Maybe he would know what's wrong with me and why my emotions are jacked up,' I thought.

-FF To Kisukes shop-

"Kisuke, you here?" I called as I entered the shop.

"Its been awhile, Harley," Kiuske said as he walked out of the back.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"So what brings you here?" Kisuke asked as he pulled away.

"I was wondering if you could help me. See for some reason, my emotions have been so jacked up lately and they havent been this out of whack before and I don't know what to do. They seem to be getting a little out of control," I explained. Kisuke didn't say anything but he motioned me to follow him into the back. I sat down on at the table while Kisuke went into the back.

"Here you go," Tessi said as he sat down a cup of tea in front of me.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him. He nodded his head and walked into the back.

"So how long have your emotions been out of whack, Harley?" Kisuke asked as he entered the room.

"Umm about a couple days now. Actually now that I think about it they didn't start acting like this until the new kids arrived," I said.

"New kids," Kisuke said with curiousness in his voice.

"Yeah we got three new kids. They are actually quite nice, I'm actually closer to Grimmjow out of the three of them," I explained.

"This Grimmjow guy, tell me what he's like," Kisuke asked. I started to explain what Grimmjow was like as Kisuke listened.

"Actually to tell you the truth, Grimmjow reminds me of a cat," I said as I finished explain Grimmjow to him.

"Really, that's interesting," he said smiling.

"Why is that?" I said staring at him curiously.

"Because you say he reminds you of a cat and you say your emotions have been out of whack since they came. Plus you also explained the feelings that you had when Grimmjow first arrived. If I had to come to a conclusion, Harley, I would say Grimmjow is a panther just like you." My body tensed up when Kisuke said that. 'A panther just like me,' I thought.

"But that's impossible I've never met another person with another panther zanpakuto like me. And I honestly think that I'm the only one with a panther zanpakuto," I said.

"But Harley, your zanpakuto may be a panther but you also have a panther spirit. He might not have a zanpakuto like you or he might not have one at all. But that doesn't mean that his spirit animal isn't a panther just like you," Kisuke explained. I thought about what he was saying and I figured he was right. Everyone has an animal spirit in them so maybe Grimmjow's spirit is just like mine.

"So what do I do then?" I asked him.

"There isn't anything that you can do, Harley," he said, I gave him a weird look one that was saying that's not helping. "But maybe this means something as if you and Grimmjow could possibly belong with each other. I'm not quite sure because I have never dealt with something like this before. But why don't I look into it further and when I find something I will come and talk to you, okay?"

"Yeah thanks, Kisuke," I said. I stood up and starting to walk out of the shop.

"And Harley, I've missed you so why don't you come and visit more," Kisuke called out.

"I will!" I said. 'Man, I'm so confused on what to do,' I thought as I walked home.

"Well you heard him, maybe you and Grimmjow belong together," my panther said.

"Whatever he says, he doesn't know too much about it so he may be wrong. Plus I've only known Grimmjow a couple of days so that can't be possible," I said to her.

"You know there is such a thing called soul mates," she said. I growled at her and after she said that I ignored her not wanting to hear anymore of what she had to say. But on the way home I couldn't help but think about what Kisuke and what my panther said. 'Man this year is going to be a hell of a year,' I thought


	5. Chapter 5

Harley P.O.V

I woke up to my phone beeping at me. I sat up and looked at the clock, it was only 5:30 . 'Who is texting me this early' I thought as I flipped open my phone.

(Harley,

Wont be walking to school with you. Hollows. So I will see you in school.

-Ichigo)

I shut my phone and noticed that I was sensing some hollows. I wanted to go and help Ichigo but every time I try he just yells at me and last time it almost ended our friendship. I still don't get why he does that when he knows very well that I can protect myself. I decided that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep and plus I only had an hour before I actually wake up. "Guess I'll just go watch TV for a bit" I said jumping out of bed. I walked downstairs, flipped on the TV and started flipping through the channels. I finally found something to watch it was Forensic files. It was a re-run but there was also nothing else on at this time of day. When the clock hit 6:30 I walked back upstairs to go take my shower and get ready for the day.

-7:30-

"Finally ready" I said, grabbing my backpack and walking out the door. I put my iPod headphones in my ears and started walking. I turned on Counting Crow-Round Here on. I saw the school in site, but I felt someone rip my earphones out of my ears. "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled turning around and slamming into some ones chest. I blushed, the guys chest was very toned. I heard the guy laughed and looked up to see it was Grimmjow. I blushed even more. "ass hole" I said grabbing my earphones and turning around to walk off.

"Hey wait up" Grimmjow called. I heard him walk faster to keep up with me but I didn't slow down or stop for him. I was blushing and I'm the type to never blush like this. "Damnit Harley what is with you this morning?" Grimmjow asked as he started walking beside me.

"Nothing. Why'd you pull out my earphones?" I asked him.

"Because I was calling you and you didn't pay attention. So when I realized you couldn't hear me I took them out." He said laughing. I looked over and glared at him.

"ass hole" I said again.

"Awh you cant be mad at me" He said laughing more.

"Wanna bet?" I asked him. Stopping and staring at him. My stare was a one of challenge. Grimmjow stopped laughing and smirk.

"Yeah I do" He said challenging me right back. I couldn't help but smirk as well. I loved challenges and I could tell he did to. I turned back around and walked off. 'Lets see how long he will last' I thought as I walked to science class.

"Hey Harley" Renji said as I sat down beside him.

"Yo" I said. I set my stuff down and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Renji asked his voice full of concern.

"No I just have a small headache. I mean with all the hollows and Grimmjow." I told him. Renji just laughed at me.

"So have you thought about what you guys are going to do for your project?" Renji asked. Damnit I totally forgot about that.

"Damnit no I didn't. And since I forgot I challenged Grimmjow to a silent treatment" I said giving a loud sigh.

"Well that's not going to work since you guys are partners" Renji laughed at me even more.

"Have you and Orihime thought of anything?" I asked.

"No I'm going to her house tonight so we can figure it out" Renji said. The bell for class rang. I didn't even bother moving my head off of Renjis shoulder but Renji didn't mind. As class went on I felt a threaten stare. I looked over at Grimmjow and lets just say he looked kind of pissed. He lowered his eyes making full eye contact with me. He glared at me. 'Yep he's mad' I thought. I smiled at him which caused him to growl. I almost laughed but I kept my cool.

"All right guys don't forget that your projects are due in 1 1/2 week" The teacher said as the bell to end class rang. I grabbed my things and walked to math class. I noticed that Ichigo wasn't there. Which met he was still fighting hollows.

"I would rather be killing then in here" My panther growled.

"Yeah I know me to" I said. Again my classes were a blur. It was finally time for English class. I walked in and still I didn't see Ichigo. "Must be some hollows" I said annoyed. I heard my panther laugh at me. I walked over to my seat and noticed that Grimmjow was early. We made eye contact but didn't say nothing to one another. I didn't say anything but of the challenge but I could tell he wasn't saying nothing because he was still mad. I decided to read his mind.

'I wish she would stop flirting with every guy in the school' Grimmjow though.

' I do not flirt with every guy in the school' I thought to myself.

"You kind of do" My panther said.

"NO I DONT" I yelled at her.

"Whatever. Think what you want Harley" My panther snapped. Which surprised me because my panther never really snaps at me like that. I was going to ask her what her problem was when Ichigo walked into the room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you are late" My teacher said irratated.

"I know I had family issues" Ichigo said quickly taking his seat in front of me.

'Family problems my ass' I said to him telepathtically. Ichigo looked back at me with an apologetic look. I rolled my eyes at him and concentrated on Grimmjows mind again.

'Here with ago again. Her flirting with him. I mean honestly what does she even see in him.' Grimmjow thought. He sounded really mad. I looked back at him a little worried. He just glared at me then looked forward again.

"Your pissing him off Harley" My panther growled.

"I'm not doing anything" I snapped.

"Sure your not Harely. I mean honestly get some common sense. First you leaned you head on Renjis shoulder knowing full well that it pissed him off. And lastly you and Ichigo always flirt with each other" My panther explained.

"Okay first off Ichigo and I always do that. Everyone knows that and everyone knows that we have nothing going on. And lastly I had a headache this morning." I snapped.

"Well Grimmjow doesn't know that so maybe you should make yourself clear to him." She snapped back. I growled at her with rage. I was really pissed off right now. I noticed that the entire class stopped what they were doing and were staring at me. I felt even more pissed off now.

"Harley is there something wrong?" My teacher asked with concern.

"Yes" I said my voice ice cold. I saw her eyes widen at the tone in my voice. "I'm leaving" I said as I grabbed my things and walked out of the class. I heard my teacher call after me but I ignored her and contiuned to walk off.

"What are you mad now?" My panther asked.

"Shut the hell up I don't have any more paitents to deal with you or anyone for that matter" I snapped. After that my panther didn't bother me. She knows that when I get like this it's best to leave me alone. I decided that I would go to the vizards hideout and visit them. I mean I do have to come over for dinner anyways so I might as well come over early.

"Anyone in here?" I called out as I walked into the warehouse.

"HARLEYYY" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Mashiro and Kensei standing in the doorway holding grocerie bags. Mashiro dropped her bags and ran over to me giving me a big hug. "I'VE MISSED YOU" Mashiro yelled in my ear.

"Mashiro I'm right here so please don't yell in my ear." I said.

"Sorry" she said pulling away.

"But I have missed you too" I said smiling at her. She smiled back then ran over and grabbed the bags that she dropped.

"About time you come and see us" Kensei said as he began to walk to the kitchen.

"Sorry I've been busy with school and all" I said as I followed them. The set the bags on the counter and began to put everything away. I quickly helped them since I already knew where everything was.

"Well next time become un-busy and come visit your friends" Kensei said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Okay I will" I said laughing.

"Well well looky at who it is" Kensei and I pulled away. I looked over and noticed Love and Rose walk into the kitchen.

"LOVE!" I yelled jumping into his arms. He caught me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Kido I haven't seen you in forever" Love said laughing.

"Yeah I know" I said laughing as well. I pulled away from Love and turned to give Rose a hug.

"Rose" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Stranger" Rose said jokeingly. We pulled away laughing. I forgot how good it felt to see all of them again.

-SMACK-

"OWW WHAT THE HELL" I yelled. I turned around to see who smacked me in the back of the head.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" Hyori yelled at me holding her shoe.

"Ow Hyori. Is that anyway to treat someone" I pouted.

"That doesn't answer my question" She said irratated. I laughed, walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you to shrimp" I teased. Hyori hugged back and laughed. I was the only one that she allowed to tease her like that. Everyone else got smacked with her shoe.

"Harley my one true love" I heard someone say as they put their arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder.

"Hey Shinji" I said.

"She isnt your one true love Shinji" I looked over at Lisa who walked into the kitchen.

"LISAA" I yelled. I pulled away from Shinji and gave her a big hug. Lisa and I were really close, closer then I was to everyone here. She laughed and hugged me back.

"It's about time you come over I was starting to get worried" She said as we pulled away.

"I know I'm sorry" I laughed.

"So why arint you in school?" Kensei asked. I gave a big sigh. 'I guess I should tell them everything' I thought.

"I can explain over dinner. Can we have it early? I have to leave and work on my project the is due pretty soon."

"Sure thing" Love said. As Love and Lisa cooked dinner I helped set the table with Shinji. He kept giving me a worried look.

-30 minutes later-

"DINNER" Love called. All of us gathered around the table, took our seats and started filling our plates up.

"Okay it's time to talk" Kensei said quickly. I quickly chewed my food and got ready to tell them. I started to tell them about the new kids, my reactions towards Grimmjow, I told them everything about Grimmjow, what happened with Kisuke. I basically told them everything that has been happening in the past 3 to 4 days. No one said anything for awhile just stared at me.

"Hmm I honestly don't know what to say Harley. I've never really came across such a manner" Shinji finally said.

"Yeah neither have I nor Kisuke" I said sadly.

"But hey why don't we also look into and see what we find. Until then if you need anything you know where to find us." Love said. I smiled at him and nodded. I knew that I could always come to them for everything and anything. After all we all are like family and that's what we do. After I finished cleaning my dishes I told them I would visit soon and left. I was headed to Grimmjows, he gave me his address the other day. When I got there I knocked on the door. Ulquiorra answered.

"Harley?" Ulqiorra asked.

"Umm is Grimmjow here?" I asked him.

"He will be back in a few he had to go to the store to get some food" Harribel said opening the door wider. "Why don't you come in and wait?" She asked. I nodded my head and walked in. I looked around the house and didn't noticed anything specail.

"How about I help you out, Harribel?" I asked her.

"Okay let me go upstairs and grab my math" She said. She quickly ran upstairs and I went and sat at the table. Ulqiorra kept staring at me like he was observing me but he never spoke.

"He sure is a quit one" My panther said. I was a little surprised when she spoke since she hasnt said anything since our fight.

"Okay I'm ready" Harribel said as she set her things on the table and sat down. Harribel and I were working on her math for almost an hour before Grimmjow finally walked into the door.

"What is she doing here?" Grimmjow asked harshly when he noticed me sitting at the table.

"I told you I was going to come over today so that we could work on our project for science" I said.

"Whatever" Grimmjow said. He walked into the kitchen and put everything away.

"Thanks for helping me" Harribel said.

"Anytime" I told her smiling.

"Lets go" Grimmjow said as he walked upstairs. I quickly gathered my things and followed.

Grimmjows P.O.V

I walked into my room and flopped onto the bed. 'I didn't think that she would come' I thought to myself. I looked up at her when I sensed her come in. For some reason I could almost always sense her. It was weird and I didn't understand it. "So what do you want to do?" She asked sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up so she could have more room.

"I don't know honestly"

"Well the teacher said it has to be on any kind of animal. We have to make a 3'd image of the animal, explain everything that we know of the animal out loud in class. And also write an essay on the animal." She explained. It was news to me about this because I wasn't really paying attention to the teacher. School was boring and I still didn't see the point in going.

"What animal do you want to do?" I asked her. She thought about it for awhile before finally answering.

"How about a panther" She said. My body tensed and my eyes grew wide.

"Why a panther?" I asked her curiously.

"Well its one of my favorite animals" She said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh to.

"Do you think she doesn't know now, Grimmjow?" My panther asked.

"Just because a panther is her favortie animal doesn't mean she knows I am one" I said.

"Maybe" he said.

"Is that okay with you?" She asked. Snapping me out of my conversation with my panther.

"Yeah panthers are my favorites as well" I told her. She looked at me with curiousity but smiled. We started to work on our project. She was writing what she knew about panthers and I was doing the same. As we kept writing we kept moving around.

"I'm done" She said. I looked over at her. She was now laying on my bed her head on my pillows and her notepad on her legs. I was laying on my stomach on the floor.

"I am to. How about we put together what we wrote?" I suggested.

"Sounds good" She smiled. As we took another sheet of paper and wrote the same answers on this sheet with some extra. I noticed that we almost wrote the exact same things on panthers. I looked at her more curious now.

'She knows a lot about panthers' I thought. I heard my panther start to laugh.

"Now what?" She asked. I sat up and looked over at my clock. It was almost 11:00 at night. She looked over to what I was staring at. "Wow we have been working forever" She said laughing.

"Yeah how about we take a break and work on this tomorrow" I said as I gathered on what we accomplished.

"Sounds good I was feeling kind of sleepy anyways" She said as she sat up. She gathered her things and stood up.

"I'll walk you home" I said as I followed her downstairs.

"Umm. Okay" She said. As we walked to her house we didn't say much. But it wasn't an ackward silence it was peaceful. "This is it" She said as we reached a house. I noticed that she didn't live to far from me. Maybe 3 blocks at most. "Thanks for walking me Grimmjow" She said.

"Yeah"

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said. She turned and walked towards her door. I couldn't help but stare at her even when she was already in the house. I smiled to myself and began to walk back. The entire walk I thought about today.

"She does seem to know a lot about panthers" My panther said.

"Yeah she does" I said. My smile growing. I walked into the house and walked into my room. I quickly changed into my night clothes and flopped on the bed.

"You really like her don't you, Grimmjow?" My panther asked.

"I guess" I said. I got under the sheets, layed on my side and set my head on my pillow. What hit me was strong and intoxicating. It was her scent. I couldn't help but take it in. "Actually I do like her" I told my panther.

"So are you going to claim her?" He asked.

"Yeah I am" I said smiling. "And soon"


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow's P.O.V

'I wonder what Harley is doing,' I thought as I finished getting ready. I decided that I would stop by her house and see if she wanted to do something and then finish working on our project later tonight.

"RENJI I'M GONIG TO KILL YOU!" I heard someone yell. The yelling was coming from Harley's house.

"Come on Harley' it was just a joke," a man said. Both my panther and I growled knowing that there was a guy with her. I walked up her stairway outside.

"How is pouring ice-cold, fucking water on me a damn joke?" Harley snapped. 'She doesn't sound too happy,' I thought as I started to laugh.

"Aw, come on Harley, he only did that because you wouldn't wake up," a woman's voice said.

"I don't give a damn!" Harley snapped again.

"Come on settle down, Harley" another man's voice said. My growl became louder. I knocked on the door. "Coming." I was waiting for the person to answer and of course it was one of the guys that I heard. "Can I help you?" He asked. I looked him up and down, more like glaring. He had spiky, purple-ish hair, a choker, and a 69 tattoo on his face.

"Is Harley here?" I asked coldly.

"Harley, someone's looking for you," the man called.

"Who is it?" Harley asked, walking up to the door. "Grimmjow," she said smiling at me. I forgot why I was mad in the first place and smiled back at her. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"Just wanted to see what you were doing. I got bored," I answered.

"Come in," she said, stepping to the side and letting me in. Once I walked in I noticed that there were a lot of people here. Actually a lot of soul reapers here. There was a guy with red hair and tattoos, the guy who answered the door, a busty woman with long red-orange hair, A guy with blonde hair, a bald guy and a guy with feathers on his face.

'What the fuck is with the feathers?' I asked myself as I stared at them.

"Hey everyone this is Grimmjow, he's a guy from school," Harley said introducing me to them. 'A guy from school huh?' I thought.

"Oh don't get pissy, Grimmjow," my panther said.

"Shut up," I snapped at him.

"I'm Rangiku," the busty woman said, smiling at me. I said hi, but I honestly couldn't help but stare at the woman. She was mature, sexy and okay in my book. "This is Renji," she said pointing to the redhead guy, "This is Shuhei." She pointed to the guy who answered the door, "This is Izuru." She pointed to the blonde headed guy. "This is Ikakku." She pointed to the bald guy. "And this is Yumichika." She pointed to the guy with the feathers.

"Hi," I said, trying to force a nice smile on my face. "Well I guess I should be going. I didn't mean to interrupt when you had company," I told Harley.

"No, no please stay," Harley said smiling at me. "I mean you guys don't mind, do you?" She asked them.

"Of course I don't," Rangiku said, grabbing my arm and forcing me to sit next to her on the couch. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Harley's P.O.V

'Damn Rangiku always hitting on every guy I introduce her to,' I thought.

"Is someone jealous?" My panther asked.

"Pshh.. No," I said.

"Liar," my panther said starting to laugh.

"I am not jealous. Grimmjow is just my friend," I said.

"Whatever you say, Harley. But remember we share a soul, so that means I know what you're feeling, towards who, and I pretty much know everything," she said laughing still.

"Damn panther," I mumbled.

"Talking to yourself, Kitten?" Renji asked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I yelled, making everyone look at us.

"I believed I called you Kitten," Renji said, smirking.

"That's it. I'm going to kill you," I growled getting ready to attack. Shuhei instantly grabbed me and held me back. "Shuhei let go. I'm killing him for calling me that," I said as I kept struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Come on Harley, calm down," Shuhei said softly. "If you calm down I'll get you your favorite snack." I stopped struggling and looked back at Shuhei.

"Really?" I asked, smiling like a little kid.

"Yeah," Shuhei said laughing a little.

"YAY!" I cheered. My favorite snack was cotton candy, or actually candy in general. Shuhei let me go as he laughed. "Thanks Shuhei," I said as I gave him a hug, he hugged back and said welcome.

"I swear Harley sometimes I worry about you," Yumichika said, laughing as well. I looked at him and smiled. I noticed that everyone was staring, and laughing. Well besides Grimmjow, he seemed mad.

"Well we will see you later, Harley. Yumichika and I are going to Kisuke's," Ikakku said, standing up. Yumichika stood up as well. I waved bye as they left.

"And as for me I'm going to go see Rukia," Renji said.

"Going to ask her out?" I asked, grinning. Renji's face got red, I started to laugh. "SHUT UP!" Renji yelled hitting me on the head.

"Renji," I growled. Renji looked at me, scared.

"I-I-I got to go," Renji stuttered. Shuhei, Rangiku, Grimmjow and I laughed at Renji when he left.

"You can be scary sometimes, Harley," Rangiku laughed.

"I know." I smiled. Shuhei shook his head back and forth at me. "So what do you guys want to do? Or do you have somewhere you need to be?" I asked Rangiku and Shuhei.

"I don't have anything to do," Shuhei said. Rangiku was thinking about it for a little bit before answering.

"Well I told Orihime that I would stop by. But I can do that later," she said. "How about we all go see a movie or something?" She suggested.

"Sure," Shuhei, Grimmjow and I answered. I grabbed my purse, locked my door, and walked to the movies. As we were walking I took notice that Grimmjow and Rangiku were being really friendly, actually too friendly if you ask me.

"Does Rangiku always have to flirt with everyone?" I asked Shuhei.

"It's Rangiku, what do you expect?" Shuhei said, laughing, I laughed as well.

"What's so funny guys?" Rangiku asked, looking back at us.

"Nothing," we said together, looking at each other and laughing. I was surprised that it didn't feel weird with Shuhei and I. We used to date, actually we dated for eight months before I broke it off with him. I only did it because I had decided to come back to the world of the living. I missed Ichigo and all them. And plus the only reason I stayed in the soul society was because Rukia asked me if I would. Once we got to the movies we all paid for our tickets and snacks. Shuhei bought me some candy like he said he would. We had decided to see Planet of the Apes.

"Don't eat all the popcorn, Harley," Rangiku said. She and I were sharing popcorn.

"Sorry," I said with a mouthful of popcorn. The three of them started to laugh at me. I couldn't help but laugh as well. After all I can finish a whole bucket of large popcorn by myself if I wanted to, its addicting. The seating arrangement didn't make me too happy though. Shuhei was sitting on my left side, which I didn't mind too much, Rangiku was sitting on my right side and Grimmjow was sitting next to Rangiku. I couldn't help but feel mad about that.

"Jeez Harley, didn't know that you were the jealous type," my panther laughed.

"Shut up. You know that it makes you mad as well," I said.

"You're right I don't like it. But still," my panther said.

-UGH-

I was getting really frustrated. I leaned my head against Shuhei's shoulder. I felt him tense, but he quickly relaxed. "You okay, Harley?" Shuhei asked, looking at me concerned.

"Stupid panther," I said. Shuhei got what I was saying and laughed. Everyone knew what my zanpakuto release were so they knew what I was talking about when I said stupid panther. As the movie played I kept hearing Rangiku and Grimmjow talk. All of a sudden Rangiku laughed really loud. Everyone, including Shuhei and I glared at her.

"Sorry," she laughed. The movie kept playing, but I kept getting distracted at Grimmjow and Rangiku. For some reason I felt anger, and I also felt really hurt. I couldn't explain why I felt hurt, I just did and I honestly didn't like it.

"I wish they would shut up," Shuhei said annoyed.

"You and me both," I said. Shuhei and I started to laugh, silently. Once the movie was over we all walked out.

"Well I'm going to go find Ikakku and Yumichika," Shuhei said. I gave him a sad look.

"Jerk," I mumbled. Shuhei laughed at me and pulled me into a hug.

"If you need me just smell me out," he laughed. He pulled away and waved goodbye. I didn't want Shuhei to leave, not because I still have feelings for him. Okay maybe a little, but because things were going to be awkard now. It was just Rangiku, Grimmjow and I. And the both of them were wrapped in their own little world. I growled in anger and began to walk off. Neither of them noticing.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

"So what do you say, Grimmjow. You and I could go out to dinner sometime?" Rangiku suggested.

"Sure I guess," I said, smirking at her.

"Okay how about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," I said.

"Okay well I'll see you then. Bye Har-. Where did she go?" I quickly looked around and noticed that Harley was gone. "Well I guess she must have left. See you." Rangiku waved as she walked off. After Rangiku walked around the corner I set off toward Harley.

"You're an idiot, Grimmjow," my panther growled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing. Forget it. But if Harley doesn't talk to you then don't complain to me," he growled.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, frustrated now. My panther didn't answer me, he was completely ignoring me. "DAMMIT TALK TO ME!" I yelled at him. All I got was a loud, angry growl. I didn't understand what he meant and it was starting to piss me off. I knocked on Harley's door.

"No one seems to be home," I said. I've been waiting for 10 minutes now, knocking and no one has answered. 'I wonder where she ran off to?' I asked myself. I walked back on to the sidewalk and stopped. I was going to use my senses and see where she was. When I finally picked up her scent I started to follow it, but where it led me left me enraged.

Harley's P.O.V

"Do you need anything?" Ichigo asked as I layed on his bed.

"No, I'm fine," I said, staring at the ceiling. I came over to Ichigo's because I didn't feel like being alone. And plus I knew that when Grimmjow noticed that I took off he would go to my house.

"Harley, are you okay? You seem off," Ichigo noticed, sitting right next to me on the bed.

"I'm fine, Ichigo. It's just my stupid panther. She has done nothing but bitch and moan at me. I swear she is bipolar. I mean my emotions have been so out of whack lately because of her," I said. I looked over at him.

"So is that why you've been acting strangely?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I don't mean to. It's just that I don't understand what's going on and it's driving me nuts," I said. Ichigo laughed a little. "What?"

"Nothing, Harley. I'm just glad that it wasn't something serious. I mean everyone's been really worried about you lately. Especailly when you walked out of class. I mean, you were cold, emotionless, and not you." I started to laugh a little when Ichigo said that. "But I'm just glad that you're okay," he said seriously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My panther isn't, but I am," I said looking back at him. I was about to say something when my phone beeped. "Wonder who that is," I said as I flipped it opened. It was a number that I didn't notice, which was weird because I only gave out my number to the people that I know.

-Why did you leave? It read.

-Who is this? I replied back.

-Grimmjow, who else? Great, Grimmjow had my number, I forgot I gave it to him. I sighed and ignored him. I didn't want to talk to him right now. Ichigo noticed me sigh and gave me a worried look.

"It's Grimmjow," I said.

"Something wrong with that?" Ichigo asked. I noticed that hint of angry in his voice.

"No, it's just that Shuhei, Rangiku, Grimmjow and I went to the movies before I came here. And they pissed Shuhei and I off because the entire movie they kept being loud. And when the movie was over they completely ignored us, wrapped in their own little world." Ichigo didn't say anything, he just studied me.

"Do you like him, Harley?" He asked. I looked at him and laughed.

"Why would you think that, Ichigo? And plus I told you the last time you asked that we are just friends. It just pisses me off when people don't respect other people and when they ignore their friends," I said as I laughed. Ichigo's face wasn't the one of a joknig one, it was a serious one. I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Ichigo, I don't like Grimmjow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he said, sadly.

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked.

"It's not that, Harley. It's just that you have been acting weird since he came." I didn't say anything.

'Should I tell him,' I thought to myself. After debating it in my head, I thought that I would.

"Ichigo I'm going to tell you something and you cant tell anyone, promise?"

"Promise." I started to explain to Ichigo what Kisuke told me, leaving out the part where he said that maybe me and Grimmjow belong together. After I finished telling him Ichigo looked at me and laughed.

"What the hell you laughing at?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Harley. It's just that I think it's funny that Hat-n-clogs thinks that Grimmjow might be a panther just like you." He laughed.

"Ichigo, I think Kisuke maybe right about Grimmjow being a panther," I said seriously. Ichigo stopped laughing and looked at me kind of shocked. "I mean now that I think about it everything about Grimmjow reminds me of a panther. Reminds me of me actually. I mean I'm a panther myself and I think I would know if someone was a panther or not." I explained.

"I guess you're right. So what are you planning on doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I honestly don't know," I said. Ichigo and I stayed up all night talking. We talked about what I should do about the Grimmjow sitituation and a lot of other things. I finally fell asleep after midnight.

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Hey, Dad, Harley fell asleep so I'm just going to let her stay here, okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Harley is like family and plus it's not like she hasn't before," he said. I said thanks and began to walk back upstairs. "BUT DONT DO ANYTHING!" I heard him yell.

"SHUT UP PERVERT!" I yelled back, but not as loud since I didn't want to wake her up. I walked back into my room, put Harley under the covers and layed next to her. I couldn't help but stare at her. 'What am I going to do?' I asked myself. I noticed that Harley's phone was going off. I flipped it open and saw that it was a text from Grimmjow.

-Dammit Harley, why aren't you answering me? We were supposed to work on our project tonight. But forget it I see that you're busy with your play toy. I guess I will see you around.

(-Harley is asleep, Grimmjow. And another thing, Harley isn't a slut and doesn't go around sleeping with people and another thing Grimmjow, Harley hasnt slept with that many people. So if you're going to disrespect her like that then I think you should lose her number and never talk to her again. Or I will make sure that you do, personally. Harley doesn't deserve this, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like trash or like a second choice to your new play toy. Goodnight

-Ichigo)

I shut Harley's phone and set it on the desk. I knew that Grimmjow was going to be pissed and probably Harley. But I was upset and mad that he disrespected her. I layed back down and went to sleep.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

My phone beeped, I opened it and suddenly felt enraged. I felt like ripping someone to shreds. I closed my phone after reading the text from Ichigo and threw it against the wall.

"Damn, Ichigo, I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days," I said.

"I told you, Grimmjow," my panther said.

"SHUT UP! I don't see why she is even there and I don't see why she is ignoring me. AND WHO THE FUCK IS MY PLAY TOY!" I yelled. I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Probably her friend that you decided to flirt with in front of her," my panther said.

"So what?" I snapped.

"You're an idiot, Grimmjow. Now you can just forget about claiming her, because obviously she's mad at you. Idiot," my panther said. I felt a tugging feeling at my heart, and I felt sick to my stomach when he said that. 'You can just forget about claiming her.' It kept repeating and repeating in my head.

"DAMMIT" I yelled. 'Now what am I going to do?' I asked myself.


	7. Chapter 7

Harley's P.O.V

I woke up to my head pounding. 'Great it's so nice to wake up to a headache.' I thought. I looked over and noticed Ichigo sleeping beside me, I also noticed that he had his arm wrapped around me. I smiled. I unwrapped his arm from me and got out of bed making sure that I didn't wake him. I grabbed my stuff, left Ichigo a note and left his house. I flipped open my phone and noticed that it was 12 in the afternoon. 'Grimmjow didn't even text me back. I guess he doesn't care,' I thought. I opened my door, walked inside throwing my stuff on the couch and decided to get dressed for the day.

-1 hour later-

"Coming," I called out as I heard knocking on my door. I opened it up to see Rangiku and Orihime. "Hey guys," I said, forcing a smile to my face.

"Where did you run off to last night?" Rangiku said as she entered my house. Orihime followed her.

"I went over to ichigo's," I said.

"Aw, Harley and Ichigo sitting in a tr-"

"Rangiku we aren't like that," I snapped. Rangiku and Orihime looked at me worried. "Sorry I just woke up with a really bad headache and it still hasn't gone away," I explained. 'Which means today is going to be a bad day,' I thought.

"Okay. Hey Harley I was wondering something"

"What Rangiku?"

"Do you and Grimmjow have something going on?" My body tensed when she asked that.

"No we are just friends," I said.

"Are you sure because you seem to like him and I don't want to go out with him tonight if you like him." I looked over at Rangiku and glared. I felt anger rise in me and my panther was growling.

"Did she just say date?" My panther asked. Her growling becoming louder.

"Yeah she did."

"You have to stop this, Harley."

"Why should I? I mean, Grimmjow is probably the one that asked her out in the first place. So why should I stop the date when he doesn't even like me," I said.

"So you do like him?" My panther asked.

"That's not the point," I snapped.

"Harley, Earth to Harley," I snapped out of my talk with my panther to Rangiku staring at me worried.

"Sorry my panther is PMSing," I said. I heard my panther growl at that.

"Oh okay. Well you never answered my question," Rangiku said.

"Listen Rangiku, go out with Grimmjow. I don't care," I said. But I knew I was lying. I felt a tugging feeling at my heart, telling me to stop it. But what can I do when he was the one to ask her?

"Okay I was just making sure. And you know Harley if there is something going on with Grimmjow or if you like him you can tell me and I will back off." I smiled and nodded at Rangiku. I knew that even if I told her that I liked Grimmjow she wouldn't back off. "Okay well I'm going to go get ready then. I need clothes." Rangiku grabbed her things and walked out.

"Aren't you going with her?" I asked Orihime.

"Harley, why did you lie to Rangiku?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said defensively.

"Whatever you say, Harley. But if you like Grimmjow don't make the mistake of letting him go." And with that Orihime walked out. 'I wouldn't let him go if he wasn't letting me go first,' I thought. I fixed myself some popcorn, went into the living room and turned on the TV. Like I said, popcorn is addicting.

-BANGBANG-

I looked over to the banging that was coming from my front door. "Coming," I called. I opened the door to see a pissed off Grimmjow.

"Where did you go last night?" Grimmjow asked harshly.

"Like that matters," I said. I walked over and sat down on the couch. Grimmjow walked in and closed the door. He was standing there, staring at me intensely. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" I asked him coldly.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

"Looks like she knows, Grimmjow. So now what are you going to do? Because she looks pretty upset about it," my panther said. As I stared at her I noticed that my panther was right. She was very upset about this. I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

"Or you can just ignore me. That's fine, too," Harley said turning back to the TV.

"Harley, let me explain," I said. I walked over to her slowly. I didn't know if I should approach or not. After all I've never been in this type of situation.

"Explain what? How you asked my friend out on a date?"

"Now hold on a minute Rangiku is the one that asked me," I said. Harley looked up at me. I noticed her studying me to see if I was lying.

"So what you just decided that you should say yes to her? Thanks Grimmjow shows how much you can care," she snapped. I sat down beside her on the couch. I noticed her move over, obviously I was too close.

"Harley, please don't be mad," I said. My head was lowered, I couldn't even look at her because I felt like a complete idiot.

"I'm not mad, Grimmjow. I don't care if you go out with her. I mean, we are just friends so why should I care?" I looked at her surprised. 'So she does only think of me as her friend,' I thought.

"Fine then if you don't care then why are you acting like it's such a big deal?" I snapped.

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't. Well, have fun with Ichigo after all you guys already act like you're together."

"Ichigo and I have nothing going on, Grimmjow," Harley said coldly. I looked at her and laughed.

"Sure you don't, that's why you stayed the night with him," I snapped.

"How did you know that?" She asked looking at me with curousity.

"Because you smell like him," I snapped.

"GRIMMJOW YOU IDIOT!" My panther yelled.

"What?"

"You just said because you smell like him. How stupid can you be?" My panther snapped. I looked at Harley who was wide eyed. 'Oh shit,' I thought.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"No-no-nothing" I stuttered.

"No it wasn't nothing. You just said that I smelled like Ichigo." I stood up and started to walk towards the door. 'How the hell am I supposed to explain to someone that?' I asked myself. "Grimmjow, wait," Harley grabbed my arm, stopping me from leaving. "Explain to me what you meant, Grimmjow"

"I cant," I said, not even looking at her.

"Yes you can," she said.

"Grimmjow, you better think of something quick," my panther growled.

"What the hell am I supposed to say? Hey Harley, I forgot to mention that I'm a panther. So basically I can sense where you are and smell who you have been with. Yeah like that will work," I snapped.

"I don't care what you tell her just tell her something," he snapped back. I turned around and faced Harley. That's when I thought of the text from Ichigo from last night. 'I guess it's better than nothing,' I thought.

"Ichigo texted me from your phone last night," I said, completely changing the subject.

"And?"

"And he basically told me off. Really made me mad," I said. My plan was trying to get Harley to get mad at Ichigo so she wouldn't think about what I just said.

"Really I wonder why?" She said. She let go of my arm and started to think about it.

"This plan isn't going to work for long, Grimmjow," my panther said.

"So what do I do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. But until we figure that out we have to stay away from her," he said. I looked at her and frowned. 'I'm sorry for this, Harley,' I thought.

"Anyways I have to go. I have a date to get ready for," I said, putting some harshness in my voice. Harley looked at me with disbelief.

"You're really going to go out with my friend?" She asked. I looked away from her, I couldn't stand to see her hurt because of me.

"Yeah I mean she's a pretty cool person. She's mature and sexy and I might like her," I said. I looked at Harley. Her face was a mixture of anger and hurt. I felt like my heart was ripping.

"Well have fun with your new fucking girlfriend," she snapped. I stepped back, her voice was like it was when she ran out of class. Nothing but coldness.

"I will," I snapped back. I turned back around and headed towards the door.

"Grimmjow, wait" Harley called. I turned around and faced her. "Do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything," I said.

"Never talk to me again. And forget that we ever met." My heart fell to my stomach. I turned around with my head lowered.

"I said stay away from her till we figured something out. I didn't say ruin things with her, Grimmjow," my panther growled.

"Not now," I said sadly.

"Whatever, Grimmjow. You just ruined things and now she will probably never forgive you."

He was right. I ruined everything. I ruined things because I was stupid and said something that I shouldn't have. I ruined things with the girl that makes me feel alive, at peace and myself. 'Harley I'm sorry,' I thought.

Harley's P.O.V

I dropped to my knees when I knew Grimmjow was gone and cried. "Harley, please don't cry," my panther begged.

"How can I not? Grimmjow just chose my friend over me. And now Grimmjow and I aren't even friends. I mean I would rather have had Grimmjow in life my as friends than have him not in my life at all. And now all of that is ruined," I said crying even more. I stood up and walked out of my house. I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get out of here. As I walked I felt my phone go off again. It has been going off for two hours now. I flipped open my phone and saw that it was 8:00 at night. I also had a lot of missed calls, 12 voicemails and a lot of missed text messages. I closed my phone, I really didn't feel like dealing with anyone today. I wasn't going to school tomorrow either because I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep.

Ichigo's P.O.V

"She still not answering?" Renji asked. I stopped banging on Harley's door and walked over.

"No," I said. I was worried. Really worried. Everyone has been trying to get a hold of Harley, and Renji and I have been banging on her front door for hours now. She hasnt answered anyone.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Renji asked.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"I'm just saying, Ichigo. This isn't like Harley." He was right this wasn't like Harley. She always answered her phone and when she was home she always answered her door even if she was fast asleep. I felt a tugging feeling at my heart and I couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

"Sorry, Renji," I said.

"It's okay, but what should we do? I don't even know where to look if she isn't at home. And Shuhei, Ikakku and Yumichika have been at Kisuke's the whole day and haven't seen her."

"That's it," I said out loud "Maybe she is with the vizards," I said. I quickly flash stepped, Renji following. "Hello, anyone here?" I called out once we reached the warehouse.

"Ichigo, have you come to join us?" Shinji asked, walking out to the sidewalk.

"Have you seen Harley?" I asked him, completely ignoring his question. He looked at me confused.

"We haven't seen Harley. Why?" A man said walking out onto the sidewalk as well. I noticed that more people walked out. The only vizard I knew so far was Shinji and Hyori. Now there were six more.

"Well Harley isn't answering her phone."

"Have you tried her house?" A woman with long, black hair that was in a braid asked.

"Yeah, I have been knocking at her door for hours now and she hasn't answered. Harley always answers her door even if she is fast asleep. And this is the last place that anyone has checked for her." I explained. Everyone got a really worried look on their faces.

"Ichigo, Harley hasn't been here all day. None of us have seen her since Friday," Shinji explained. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"DAMMIT" I yelled in frustration.

"Do any of you know where she might have gone?" Renji asked.

"No we don't. But we're helping you find her. Harley isn't the type to just disappear," A man with white hair said. I nodded and we all headed out to find Harley.


	8. Chapter 8

-The next day-

Ichigo's P.O.V

'_Damnit Harley, where did you go?'_ I wondered. We searched all night for her and we found nothing. Kisuke and the vizards searched for her after most of us went home, since most of us had to go to school. I got a text from Kisuke saying they found nothing. I finished getting ready and walked out. I was about to go and knock on Harleys door when I came to her house, but I walked by it. '_Harley what made you run?' _I wondered.

"ICHIGO," I looked over and saw Renji, Rukia and Orihime.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Have you heard anything?" Rukia asked once they all caught up.

"No they found nothing" I said, sadly.

"Umm I hate to ask, but what exactly is going on?" We all looked at Orihime confused.

'_That's right she was never filled in of the situation' _I thought.

"Harley has gone missing. Everyone has been trying to get a hold of her and has searched for her and we still can't find her," I explained. Orihime looked shocked, and then sad.

"I wonder if she ran off because of that?" Orihime asked herself. Rukia, Renji and I looked at her confused, waiting for her to explain. "Oh I'm sorry I was talking to myself" Orihime said, laughing nervously.

"What did you mean by that, Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Umm... well you see yesterday Rangiku and I went over to Harley's house because Rangiku wanted to see if Harley was all right with her going out with Grimmjow. Harley seemed pretty upset but she told Rangiku that she didn't care." I felt anger inside of me.

"I don't think Harley would have run off because of that though" Renji said. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but feel angry.

'_Maybe we should talk to Grimmjow, eh king?'_ Hichigo suggested. Hichigo also cares for Harley and he stayed up almost all night trying to search for her spiritual pressure.

'_Maybe we should'_ I said.

"I have to go, I forgot that I needed to do something" I said as I ran off towards school. When I finally reached school I started to search for Grimmjow. I finally found him on the roof. "Grimmjow" I said coldly as I approached him. He didn't look back at me, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there. "Grimmjow we need to talk," I said more harshly.

"Why?" He asked. I noticed that he sounded off, like he was upset about something.

"Did you and Harley get into a fight?" I asked him. I mean knowing Harley she probably confronted Grimmjow about his date with Rangiku.

"No," He said coldly. I didn't say anything, I was trying to see if he was lying or not.

'_I think he is lying,'_ Hichigo said.

"Don't lie to me, Grimmjow" I said coldly. Grimmjow turned around and faced me. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. "Listen I need to know," I said, calming myself down.

"Why?"

"Because no one can find Harley and no one has heard from her either. So I need to know if you two got into a fight or something that would cause her to run off."

Grimmjow's P.O.V

My body froze as Ichigo explained what he met. '_Harley has gone missing?'_ I thought. "Listen, Ichigo, Harley and I did get into a fight. But I honestly don't think that she would have run off because of that."

"What was the fight about?" Ichigo asked, coldly.

"About a date that I was thinking about going on with Rangiku, but like I said I don't think that she would have run off because of that."

"No your right she wouldn't of ran off because of a fight. But she would have run off because she was hurt." I looked at Ichigo, confused.

'_Why would Harley be hurt? She only thinks of us as friends'_ I thought.

"Well I don't see why she would be hurt. She's the one that told me to lose her number and act like we never met. So if you excuse me I need to get to class." I began to walk off but as I did I sent a text to Harley. Sure she may have told me that, but was I going to listen, no I wasn't.

Harley's P.O.V

I woke up to a very bright sun. I sat up and realized that I had slept outside. '_Damn I'm going to be stiff after this' _I thought. I flipped open my phone and read the time. It was almost 8:00 in the morning, which met school was getting ready to start. I checked my call list and noticed that practically everyone had called me, even the vizards. I deleted all of my voice mails, because they were going to probably say the same thing, _'Harley where are you?'_ stuff like that. I started to check and deleted my text messages as well. They all had said the same thing too. I finally got to my last text when I noticed it was from Grimmjow. '_Why is he texting me, I thought I had told him to lose my number'_ I thought. And out of curiosity I checked it.

-_Harley where did you go? Everyone keeps asking me if I know anything. Which I don't but that isn't the point. Listen I know you told me to delete your number and forget that we had ever met, but I honestly can't do that. So please Harley just come back, I need to talk to you._

I closed my phone after reading it. I thought about texting him back, but I didn't want to. I knew that if I talk to Grimmjow again that my feelings for him would come back and get stronger. I didn't want that, I want to forget that he came into my life and made me fall in love with him. He chose my friend over me, so why should I run back to him.

'So_ you admit that you love him?' _ My panther asked.

'_Shut up, I'm not in the mood' _I snapped. I got up and started to walk towards my house. I need a nice long shower and I need to get cleaned up. Maybe I will stop by the warehouse and let them know that I'm okay. And maybe I will stop by Kisuke and everyone else. That is if I feel up to it, which I probably won't.

'_You should at least text them telling them that you're okay'_ my panther said.

'_I will after my shower' _I said, sadly. I could feel my panthers worry for me, but I shrugged it off.

-1 hour later-

I finally finished with my shower and cleaning myself up. I looked at my clock and it was only 10:30 in the morning. I flipped my phone opened and texted Ichigo.

-_Just wanted to let you know that I am fine. I'm back at my house and I'm really sorry for worrying you. I just need sometime alone._

Moments later my phone beep, letting me know that I had a text.

-_Damnit Harley where the hell did you go yesterday? Do you even know how worried everyone was, how worried I was. Even Hichigo stayed up all night last night searching for you. I'm coming over after school and we are going to talk. I don't care if you say you need time alone, I'm coming. You at least owe me that._

'_He doesn't sound too happy'_ my panther chuckled.

'_Yeah he doesn't, but can you blame him'_ I said. My panther just chuckled at me.

-_Fine you can come over, _I texted back. He was right I at least owe him some sort of explanation. But I decided as of right now that I needed some sleep. I laid down and quickly feel into a deep sleep.

-Hours later-

-BANGBANG-

I sat up quickly to the noise I noticed that it was my front door. I looked over at my clock and it said 4:30 in the afternoon. '_Ichigo's here'_ I thought. I got up and walked downstairs. Once I opened the door I was attacked.

"Harley you had me so worried." I looked down and noticed Rukia.

"Rukia I'm fine" I said. She looked at me with a sad face.

"You don't sound fine" She said as she got off of me. I looked up and noticed practically everyone was here.

"I thought you said you were coming over, not the whole town" I whispered to Ichigo.

"It's your fault for having everyone worried. And when I told them that you had texted me, everyone wanted to come see if it was true" Ichigo whispered back, "But when they all leave me and you are talking, weather you want to or not." I noticed that Ichigo was very serious about that. I groaned I just wanted to go back to bed. When everyone came into my house it was crowed. Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ichigo, Ikakku, Yumichika, Yourichi, Kisuke, Jenta, Ururu, Tessi, Shinji, Hyori, Kensei, Lisa, Love, Hachi, Mashiro, Rose, Shuhei, Chad, Uyruru and even Rangiku was here. Don't get me wrong I love Rangiku but I'm still a little upset with her, well most like Grimmjow but still.

"All right guy you see that I'm fine" I said. I wanted them to leave, I wanted to be alone.

-SMACK-

"OW WHAT THE HELL"

"YOU IDIOT YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND NOW YOU WANT TO KICK US OUT WHEN WE JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU ARE OKAY." I looked down at an upset Hyori. "Harley we are your friends, you're supposed to come and talk to us when something is wrong. Not run off on us and make us all worried." I noticed that Hyori was trying not to cry, she was trying to stay calm.

'_They all love and care about you Harley. You need to start realizing that'_ my panther said. I did what I never thought I would do in front of people, I cried.

"I'm-I'm... s-so... so-or-or-y-y" I stuttered. I have never let people in I had always kept people at a very long distant. Sure I let people be my friend and I let people care for me, but I had always kept everyone at a distance. I never trusted people, not since my father had betrayed me along with Azien. Azien was my friend, more like he was a little brother to me. Azien's family and mine were close, inseparable. My father basically worshipped Azien since he was a boy. My father never wanted me and he made sure that every day I would know that. He wanted a son, but my mother couldn't have any more children after me so she couldn't give him one. The whole room fell quite the only people that knew of anything from my past were the vizards, Kisuke, Jenta, Ururu, Tessi and Yourichi. Everyone else was in the dark about my past and every time they have asked me about it I would always tell them that my past isn't something worth mentioning. Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"You idiot, why haven't you learned yet," It was Love. Love was like a father to me, the father that I had always wanted.

"Because I hate letting people in" I mumbled. If the room wasn't so quit Love would have been the only one to have heard that, but since it was everyone heard it.

"You need to let us in, Harley" I looked up and noticed it was Shuhei that had spoken. Shuhei was always trying to get me to talk about my past. Not because he wanted to force it out of me but because he thought it was better if I had talked about things instead of keeping them locked up.

"I'm trying" I said.

"Not hard enough," This time it was Ichigo that had spoken.

"Harley I think it's time for people to know" Love said as he pulled away. I looked at him like a little girl not wanting to let go of her favorite toy. I didn't want everyone to know, but I knew that maybe Love was right. "Harley why don't you and Lisa go for a walk the rest of us will take care of things here, understand?" I shook my head. Lisa put her arm around me and walked me out the front door.

Ichigo's P.O.V

"Where are they going?" I asked Love.

"I don't want Harley to be in here when we explain things." Love said. "Now why doesn't everyone take a seat because it's going to take a while to explain things," Love said.

"Explain what?" Shuhei asked.

"Explain Harleys past, explain she only lets people in to a certain extent" Kensei answered.

'_Yo king, I don't think this is some good new if they had Harley leave just to explain something' _Hichigo said.

'_You're right, but I thought that she was upset because of Grimmjow'_ I said.

'_Well maybe she was upset about that and other things'_ Hichigo said. I sat down next to Renji and Ikakku, everyone was highly interested in what Love was about to say.


	9. Chapter 9

Ichigo's P.O.V

"All right. Talk," I said. I was growing impatient with Love and as far as I can tell so was everyone else.

"Where to begin?" Love said scratching his cheek, "I guess I can start with Azien."

"What the hell does that bastard have to do with anything?" Ikakku asked. He was getting really irritated.

"Harley is a vizard, just like us," Kensei said. Everyone in the room stared at him wide eye, no one knew that Harley was a vizard not even me.

"But wait I thought that you eight were the only ones that survived Aziens hollowfication experiment," Rukia said.

"Yeah that's what we thought, too until the day we met Harley. It was back about 80 years ago or so we were all training because at first we didn't really know how to completely control our hollows. Harley came and introduced herself and explained to us who she was. At first none of us wanted to believe Harley or even trust what she was saying, that is until she showed us her hollow mask. Apparently Harley was Aziens first hollowfication test subject, he changed her on her 19th birthday, almost 200 years ago."

"Wait a minute how old is Harley?" Shuhei asked. Everyone was now staring at the vizards, Kisuke, Yourichi, Tessi, Jenta, and Ururu, waiting for them to explain. I mean, I knew that Harley was old, but I didn't know how old she was.

"Harley is 450 years old or so," Shinji said. The room grew even more quite, if that was even possible.

"_Wow king looks like Harley is older than even I expected,"_ Hichigo chuckled.

"Are you serious? She can't be that old," Renji said in disbelief.

"Yeah well she is so deal with it," Hyori said.

"Back to what I was saying," Love began again, "Harley taught all of us how to control our inner hollows and such. As we all grew closer and closer to Harley, we learned a lot of terrible things that had happened to her. Harley's father hated Harley, he hated her for being a girl. Harley's father wanted a son, but instead he got Harley. When Harley was born her mother had a lot of complications concluding to a c-section, which in the end caused Harley's mother the ability to never have kids again. Harley's father couldn't stand that, even though he loved his wife he hated women. For what reason I do not know, none of us know. Harley's father abused Harley's mother and Harley greatly, he even sexually abused Harley, thinking that maybe she could give him what he wanted, a son. One time Harley almost died because her father was beating on her mother so badly that he almost killed her and Harley got in the way, protecting her mother. Harley's family and Azien's family were neighbors, actually Harley's father and Azien's father were best friends. Harley's father worshipped Azien because he was a boy and he saw him as the son he could never have. Anyways, on Harleys 19th birthday they were celebrating it, little did Harley know that her father and Azien were planning something, Harley's hollowfication. Harley's father was researching it and asked Azien to help him in his studies, they didn't get too far though, not as far as Kisuke here. But they concluded that maybe there was a way to break the barrior between the soul reaper and the hollow within them. So Harley's father made Harley his first test subject, which succeeded I might add. They also used Harley's mother as one as well, but that didn't end too well. After they were done with their research they killed Harley's mother, and tried to kill Harley, but she was too powerful and got away. " Nobody said anything, I don't think that anybody could at this point.

"And that's why Harley never likes celebrating her birthday," Kensei added. Which now that we all think about it, it makes perfect sense. The last time we tried to get Harley to celebrate her birthday it ended up with her locking herself away for two weeks.

"_Poor Harley she went through so much. I think I kind of get where she's coming from when it comes to not letting people in, especially guys,"_ Hichigo said. I agreed with him, why would Harley take the time to trust a guy when the man she thought was her father betrayed her like that. I felt angry, sad, pathetic, and I felt sorry for Harley. Anger towards Azien and her father, sad because Harley has been through so much and I didn't even know and I always pushed her to open up to me, pathetic because even though I wasn't alive just yet I feel like I should have at least tried to understand, and sorry for Harley because she went through this all alone.

'_Now I understand, Harley.'_ I thought. It wasn't just Grimmjow that had hurt Harley, it was her past as well.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

'_I'm going to kill Azien,'_ I thought. I had come to Harley's house because I heard that she was back and I wanted to talk to her. But when I came everyone was here and I didn't want to just barge in, so I leaned against the side of her house, waiting for everyone to leave when I noticed Harley and that woman leave. I was going to go chase after them when I heard that guy with the silver hair and eyebrow piercing say they were going to explain Harley's past and shit. And I'm glad I did, now I know why Azien is so interested in Harley.

"_You can't just barge into Azien's throne room and attack him, Grimmjow,"_ my panther growled. I could feel the anger radiating from him, which means he wanted to kill Azien just as much as I did right now.

"_I know that, idiot," I snapped._

"_Then what do you plan on doing, Grimmjow?"_

"_I plan on killing the bastard, after I fix things with Harley."_

"_If she even lets you come near her. Remember Grimmjow, you're the one that hurt her and now we find out about her past. This means she has some major trust issues with guys and I think you might have lost the chance of Harley trusting you, ever." _My panther might be right, I may have lost the chance of Harley ever trusting me, but I have to at least try, right? Maybe I should give her some time to settle down before I go and talk to her. I walked back to my house thinking that might be best. I mean I can't force her to forgive me, trust me or even listen to what I have to say. So maybe when she is calm enough she will give me that chance.

Harley's P.O.V

"Are you all right, Harley?" Lisa asked. Lisa and I were sitting at the café not far from my house.

"I don't know, Lisa. One, everyone is going to know about my past and pity me and you know I hate when people do that. I mean when you, Love, Rose, Kensei, Hachi, Hyori and Shinji did that it just made things worse. Two, it's almost my birthday and you know I'm not myself around this time of year when it comes. Three, my emotions and everything are still out of whack. And four… well… forget it." Lisa set down the magazine that she was reading and looked at me seriously.

"One, if they do that just explain to them how you feel about that, okay? Two, don't worry about your birthday I'm sure that everyone will understand how you feel about it. And lastly are you talking about that Grimmjow guy?"

"N-n-no," I stuttered. Lisa began to smile at me, which met I was caught. "Okay yes I am," I said defeated.

"Explain to me what happened with that, will you?" Lisa asked. I looked at her for some time before I started telling her everything that has happened. When I finished telling her she didn't say anything, she just looked at me worried.

"Say something, will you?"

"Harley, I'm sorry about what happened with Grimmjow, but now we know that he is like you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"Well I'm talking about the part where Grimmjow said you smelled like Ichigo. I mean either he is a dog or he has the nose of a panther just like you. I mean come on Harley, panthers have some good senses, especially when it comes to scent," Lisa explained.

"_You know she does have some point,"_ my panther said.

"_You're right she does, maybe we should talk to Grimmjow about it?" _I suggested

"_Yeah remember last time you asked him about it he totally blew you off."_ My panther was right, Grimmjow did avoid my curiosity completely when I had asked him about it.

"Do you think that Grimmjow being a panther could have anything to do with my emotions being out of whack?" I asked Lisa.

"Honestly I think it might. I mean if Grimmjow is a panther just like you, it could mean something. Actually now that I mention it we looked into some things about panthers. As you know panthers don't like to have a group, they like to be on their own mostly, except when they mate, they choose a mate and breed. But Love and I read something about panthers that doesn't seem to happen a lot, when a panther finds its soul mate. Apparently it rarely happens, but when it does happen it means that those two panthers only need and want each other, they don't want or need anyone else. And when I was reading more about it I started putting the pieces together. Harley everything that you have told me so far about Grimmjow and the way he makes you feel it sounds just like what me and Love found."

"So you're saying Grimmjow might be my soul mate?" I asked.

"Maybe," Lisa said, seriously. I sat back in my chair and rubbed my temples. I didn't want to believe it and I didn't know if I could. I mean, come on, Grimmjow and I, soul mates? Yeah right. "I know it seems hard to believe Harley, but maybe it's not true."

"And if it is?"

"Well then I guess you're stuck with Grimmjow for the rest of your life. So if it is true you're bringing him over to meet all of us," Lisa said, chuckling. I lay my head onto the table and sighed.

"_Well it looks like we're going to have to talk to Grimmjow. Whether you want to or not,"_ my panther said. I could tell that she was happy, probably happy about seeing Grimmjow again. Me on the other hand, wasn't so happy. He hurt me and chose my friend and even if I do want to see him I feel like he should at least suffer some more. "_You're right maybe he should and he will,"_ my panther said, laughing a little.

"_And how is he going to suffer if it turns out that we are soul mates?"_ I asked.

"_We will make him suffer, just trust me,"_ my panther said, laughing. I hated it when she got ideas even though I must admit some of her ideas work.

"_All right count me in, I guess."_

"Hey guys." Both Lisa and I turned our heads and saw Kensei.

"Hey Kensei, are you guys done?" Lisa asked, opening her magazine again.

"Yeah we are," Kensei said he was looking at me worried.

"I can handle it Kensei," I said, standing up. I put my hand on top of his head and messed it up. He didn't hit me like he usually would though. "I'm serious Kensei, I'll be fine," I reassured him.

"Yeah." He turned around and started walking towards my house, Lisa and I followed. I didn't want to go back just yet, I didn't want to face everyone just yet. As we all walked into my house everyone was quite and staring at me with pity.

"Quit pitying me," I snapped. I didn't mean to snap, but I hated it when people looked at me like that, I couldn't stand it.

"Sorry," they all mumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked into my kitchen, I needed a drink. I wasn't the drinking type, but when I felt the need for one I become a drinker. And right now I really need one. I opened my cabinet where I kept all of my alcohol and grabbed the bottle of sake.

"Do you really need a drink so badly, Harley?" I turned around and faced Shuhei.

"Yeah, honestly I do. Do you want one?" I asked. Shuhei shook his head no, I shrugged my shoulders and got a glass and poured some sake in it. People knew when things got bad or something was seriously wrong that I would start to drink.

"I'm sorry for pushing you, Harley," Shuhei said. I took a drink and stared at him, "I shouldn't have always pushed you to tell me things and now I understand why. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you and if you ever do want to talk or something that I will be here for you."

"Thanks Shuhei," I said. I was happy that people understood where I was coming from with some things, but I felt upset that people are going to start and treat me different now that they know. I mean it took forever for the vizards, Kisuke and them to start treating me normal again. "Shuhei, do me a favor?" Shuhei looked at me and smiled. I could tell that Shuhei was forcing that smile on his face.

"Anything"

"Don't treat me different now that you know. Treat me like you always have, okay?" For a second Shuhei's smile faded, but it came back and this time it was a real smile not the forced one that he used just a second ago.

"Sure thing, Kitten," Shuhei laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I yelled, I set down my drink and tried to punch him, but he caught my hand. I was expecting him to laugh but instead he pulled me into a hug. I tensed at first not knowing what to expect, but I relaxed.

"I won't treat you differently Harley, but you honestly can't expect me to treat you like I always have. I mean come on Harley your past was horrible and now I understand you a lot better then what I always had. I see you in a different view now, not in a bad way though. I know you don't want me to pity you because you told me once how you hated it when people pitied you over something sad. But I feel sorry for you, everyone does and everyone will, you can't stop that. Harley, you're a strong woman with an even stronger will and understanding but now in my eyes you've become even stronger. I mean if I were you and I went through all that I honestly would have probably put an end to myself or at least kept to myself never letting anyone close. But you, you overcome it in your own way and you picked yourself up and kept living," Shuhei said, I smiled at that.

"Thank you, Shuhei," I said. I felt him laugh.

"Anytime," he said. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Well I guess I should be going now. I will see you later." Shuhei kissed my forehead and walked back into the living room. I grabbed my drink and followed him. Everyone was getting ready to leave, but not before giving me a hug. The only person that didn't leave was Ichigo.

"It's getting late you know and you have school in the morning," I said to him.

"You're not going?"

"No Ichigo, I can't right now," I said, I walked over and sat down on the couch. Ichigo walked over and sat down next to me.

"We still have to talk you know," Ichigo said, looking over at me. "And you shouldn't be drinking," Ichigo grabbed my cup out of my hands and set it on the table next to him.

"I wanted that you know," I growled. Ichigo looked back at me and laughed. "We can talk another time, too," I said.

"No we need to talk now, Harley."Ichigo said, seriously.

'_This is going to be a long night,'_ I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Harley's P.O.V

"All right Ichigo, talk" I said facing my best friend.

"First off, why the hell didn't you tell me that you were a vizard?" Ichigo said, I could tell that he was a little irritated that I didn't tell him anything about my past. But why would I? After all it wasn't something I wanted to remember.

"Because if I did I would have had to tell you about my past and no offense Ichigo it isn't something I like to remember," I explained. Ichigo looked over at me, his eyes full of concern.

"I'm sorry Harley" Ichigo said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Yeah but still you went through so much by yourself." I looked over at Ichigo and smiled at him.

"Ichigo I'm fine now, it's the past and my father's long gone," I said.

"Yeah but Azien isn't,"

"You're right he isn't, but Ichigo I will handle that when the time comes. And plus I have you and everyone else that are my friends to help me this time." Ichigo looked up at me and smile as he pulled me into a hug. I leaned my head into his chest and took in his scent, it wasn't as intoxicating as Grimmjows but it still affected me a little.

"You're right" Ichigo said, leaning his head on top of mine. "Harley there has been something that I've wanted to tell you for awhile now." I leaned back and looked up at Ichigo who was really serious about what he was going to say next. "I-I-I really like you Harley," Ichigo stuttered. I looked at him surprised and shocked.

"What" I said in disbelief.

"I really like you," Ichigo mumbled, lowering his head. "But I get it you like Grimmjow, I could tell by the way you explained things to me that night when you told me about Grimmjow possibly being a panther like you. And when you ran off I thought it was because Grimmjow had upset you, not because of your past." I sighed heavily and looked at Ichigo intensely.

"Ichigo," I said softly, Ichigo looked up at me. I didn't know what to say, I have liked Ichigo since I met him but since Grimmjow came everything has changed. I closed my eyes to think.

"_But Grimmjow is also dating your friend,"_ my panther said.

"_Yeah I know but that still doesn't help the way I feel around him. And wait a second aren't you the only telling me to go for Grimmjow and now your changing your mind?" _ I asked. My panther laughed.

"_Yeah I know but Grimmjow is playing games with you so why should you let him? If Grimmjow really wanted to be with you he would be, but he isn't he chose your friend over you. So are you really going to sit there and wait for someone who obviously doesn't want you or go for someone that does?" _My panther said. She was right though, if Grimmjow wanted to be with me he would be, but he isn't. Before I could say anything to Ichigo I felt something soft touch my lips. My eyes opened in shock, that's when I noticed it was Ichigo kissing me. I smiled against Ichigos lips and kissed back. I could tell that Ichigo was caught by surprise, probably because he thought I wouldn't kiss back.

"Harley," Ichigo said as he pulled away, he was running his thumb across my cheek just staring at me.

"Ichigo before you say anything I need to say something first, I need to make sure you know how I feel," I said. Ichigo nodded his head before I continued. "Ichigo I like you too, and I have for some time now, but when Grimmjow came everything changed. I don't know but maybe I kind of fell in love with Grimmjow, but I guess that didn't matter to him because he chose my friend over me. And then Shuhei came, and we have a lot of history together as you know. And I still care for him." I explained Ichigos eyes showed sadness. I didn't want to hurt him but I think he should at least know the truth.

"I know Harley, I know that you still care for Shuhei and you probably always will. After all Shuhei was your first," Ichigo said, I blushed in embarrassment at that. "And I know you care a lot for Grimmjow, but Harley as long as you care for me that's all that matters. Sure it means I may have to watch out for them trying to steal you but I can't always worry about that. All I want to know is if I have a chance with you against them?" Ichigo asked I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah you do," I said.

"Well then I guess I better get to working on winning over your heart, huh?" Ichigo laughed.

"I'm not a prize," I laughed as I hit Ichigo playfully in the chest.

"I know, I know" Ichigo laughed. I leaned my head into his chest, causing him to stop laughing. "But Harley someone will win your heart, you know that?" Ichigo asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I know," I purred. Ichigo laughed.

"I can never get over how much of a cat you are sometime," He said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not my fault it feels good," I purred. Every time someone plays with my hair I always end up purring in happiness, it's a cat thing.

"Well I better go, we have school tomorrow" Ichigo said. I growled lowly at him when he stopped playing with my hair. I stood up that way Ichigo could get up. "And Harley please be opened with me, I don't want you to because I want to know everything about you. I want you to because it's better to talk about things than keeping them hidden," Ichigo said as we walked towards my front door.

"I will, promise" I said. Ichigo faced him and kissed me on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow, Kitten" Ichigo said, smiling. If I was in the mood to I could have yelled at him for calling me that, but right now I was completely relaxed and didn't feel like it.

"Yeah," I said as I closed the door behind Ichigo.

-The next day-

-BEEP BEEP-

I turned over, groaning. I opened my eyes to see my alarm clock going off. "Do you have to be so loud?" I asked it as I slammed my hand onto the button to make it stop. I could hear my panther laugh at me, after all I'm not really a morning person, especially when all I want to do is sleep. I got up and walked into my bathroom to take a shower.

-20 minutes later-

As I finished getting ready and putting my hair into a ponytail, since I didn't feel like doing anything with it this morning, I heard a knock on my door. I looked over at my clock, it was 7:10. "Ichigo's early" I said as I walked downstairs. I finished putting my hair into the hair tie, unlocked my door and opened it. "Grimmjow" I said surprised.

"Hey," Grimmjow said nervously. I looked at him seriously.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly. Grimmjow ran his fingers threw his hair like he always does when he's nervous.

"Can we talk?" He asked, looking at me with hope in his eyes.

"No," I snapped. I walked backwards into my house and slammed the door into his face. '_Who the hell does he think he is showing up at my house after everything?'_ I wondered.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

I was standing there stunned after Harley slammed the door into my face. "_Looks like she's still pissed,"_ my panther said.

"_No shit,"_ I snapped. I growled in frustration as I walked away from her house. '_I'm not giving up'_ I thought. I headed towards the school, sure it was only 7:15 but I was thinking that I could catch Harley before class starts.

Harley's P.O.V

'_Damn Grimmjow just showing up like that, running my mood.'_ I thought. I growled loudly in anger and frustration. I flopped on my couch and though I could take a quick nap before Ichigo came and got me.

-30 minutes later-

"Harley, wake up" I heard someone say. I groaned and rolled over away from the persons voice. "Damnit Harley why are you so stubborn?" the person asked. I felt myself being picked up, I opened my eyed to see myself being walked out of the door as the person shut it and locked it.

"What the" I said as I looked up at the person who was holding me. It was Ichigo,

"About time you wake up" Ichigo laughed looking down at me.

"Ichigo I can walk," I said. Ichigo looked at me like he was considering setting me down or not.

"All right," he finally said as he put me down. I stood up and looked at him.

"You could have waited for me to wake up" I said as I took my bag from him.

"I did but you wouldn't wake up and now we're running late" Ichigo said seriously. I opened my phone and looked at the time.

"HOLY SHIT" I yelled, I grabbed Ichigos hand and ran for the school. It was almost 8:00 and we are going to be late.

"Damnit Harley quit dragging me," Ichigo said behind me. I looked back at him and laughed.

"Sorry sweetheart but I can't do that," I said. I noticed Ichigo blush at me calling him sweetheart which made me laugh more.

"We are already late as it is so why rush?" he asked.

"Because I don't like being late for anything you know that," I said. I heard Ichigo sigh heavily in defeat. We finally made it to school, it was only 8:05 so we weren't that late. Ichigo and I said our goodbyes and headed towards our classes.

"Harley Night why are you la- HARLEY FIX YOUR SHIRT" the teacher yelled. I looked at him confused and noticed the whole class staring at me in shock. I quickly looked down and noticed my shirt was completely messed up, showing off some of my bra and my 69 tattoo which was on my lower stomach.

"SHIT" I yelled as I covered myself up, '_Well this is embarrassing' _I thought. "Sorry about that," I laughed nervously. The girls stared at me like I was a slut and the guys stared at me like they wanted to take me right there.

"Take your seat," the teacher said harshly. I quickly took my seat next to Renji who was still staring at me.

"Stop staring Renji or I'll break your face," I whispered harshly. Renji eyes widened in shock as he quickly looked away.

"_Way to make an entrance, Harley"_ my panther laughed. I growled dangerously at her, only causing her to laugh more. I didn't pay attention at all in science class the only thing I did pay attention to was the due date to our science project, which was due in about a week.

'_Damn I forgot all about that and Grimmjow is still my partner' _I thought.

"_Well you're going to have to confront Grimmjow then"_ my panther said.

"_Yeah I know"_ I said. The bell to end class rang, I gathered my things and walked out.

"Didn't know you had a tattoo, Harley" Renji said as we walked towards our next classes. Renji and I didn't have the same teacher for math but our classes are right next door to each other.

"Shut up Renji," I snapped. Renji looked at me and laughed.

"Oh and I like your new belly ring," Renji said, laughing some more. I raised my foot and kicked Renji causing him to slam into the wall.

"BITE ME," I yelled, causing many students to stop and look over at Renji and I. "What?" I snapped at the people looking at us. They all looked at me scared and started to scramble away. I turned around and walked into my math class.

"Jeez Harley what was that about?" Ichigo asked as I sat down next to him.

-SMACK-

"OW WHAT THE HELL" Ichigo yelled as I hit him on top of his head.

"Why didn't you tell me my shirt was messed up? I walked into class with my shirt all messed up showing off almost my entire upper half" I snapped. Ichigo looked at me and laughed.

"I tried to tell you but you kept interrupting me," Ichigo said. "So how did that go?" He asked as he laughed. I growled as I glared at him.

"What do you think?" I asked him, growling.

"Sorry" Ichigo said as he calmed himself. "But hey at least they got to see what they can't have" He said looking over at me and smirking. I blushed and turned my head away from him.

"Damnit Ichigo I'm going to get you back for this," I said. Ichigo just laughed at me, I was about to say something when the bell for class rung. The rest of my classes were like what they always are, a blur. As I walked into English class I could feel Grimmjows stare on me. I took my seat next to him and decided to see what he was thinking about.

'_I really need to get the image out of my head'_ He thought. I didn't know what he was talking about so I kept reading his mind. '_Even though I wouldn't mind running my hands across her body with that tattoo and shit.' _I quickly turned around and threw my pencil at him, hitting right in the forehead.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HARLEY?" Grimmjow yelled as he rubbed his forehead from where my pencil hit him. Everyone was looking back at Grimmjow and I, even Ichigo was staring at us weirdly.

"Pervert," I said. Grimmjow gave me a weird look like he didn't know what I was talking about.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

'_Pervert, how the hell am I a pervert?' _I thought.

"_Maybe she read your mind, Grimmjow"_ my panther laughed.

'_I doubt she can read minds. Maybe she saw the way I was looking at her when she walked into science class this morning" _I suggested. My panther just laughed at me. '_She can't read minds, can she?'_ I wondered.

Harley's P.O.V

'_What was that about, Harley?'_ Ichigo asked telepathically.

'_Well I told you about what happened this morning in science class when I walked in with my shirt all messed up right?'_ I asked him.

'_Yeah and?'_

'_Well Grimmjow is in my science class and he was just thinking something really perverted just now' _I explained. Ichigo just laughed, I hit him in the back of the head.

'_Sorry but I can't blame him'_ Ichigo said. I hit him on the head again.

"Ms. Night please quit hitting Mr. Kurosaki on the head," Ms. Ochi said.

"Sorry," I said sweetly.

'_I'm still getting you back, Ichigo'_ I said to him. Ichigo rolled his eyes at me and turned back to the front. The rest of the day was a blur again, I really didn't want to come in the first place I mean we really weren't doing anything. As the bell for school to end rang I gathered my things and rushed out of school.

'_I want a nice bath'_ I thought. I was almost to my house when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to face Grimmjow. "Seriously Grimmjow?" I asked.

"Come on Harley at least let me explain," Grimmjow begged. I rolled my eyes and yanked my arm out of his grasp and started to walk away from him. "We still have a science project that we need to finish" Grimmjow called out. I growled in frustration, he was right though. I turned around and faced him.

"We will finish the project and maybe, just maybe I will let you explain. Until then we only talk about the science project, got that?" Grimmjow nodded his head and smirked at me. "Come on," I said motioning him to follow me inside my house.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

I threw my bag down on the floor and layed down on the couch once I was in Harleys' house. '_God her scent is strong'_ I thought. I haven't been around her in awhile so I forgot how strong it really was, until now.

"I'm going to take a bath" Harley said as she threw her bag next to mine. I looked at her questionably. "Don't even think about anything perverted Grimmjow, and until then just stay down here and watch some TV or something" Harley suggested. I gave her a smirked and I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

'_She can't really expect me not to think about anything perverted'_ I thought. I was flipping through channels when I heard the bath water running. I couldn't concentrate on the TV anymore when images of Harley came into my head, especially the one of this morning. '_Damn temptation'_ I thought as I stood up and slowly started to walk upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I was standing at the top of the staircase taking in the scent that was coming from the bathroom. It smelt like vanilla and Harley's own aroma. I still couldn't figure out what she smelt like, it was like she had her own kind of scent mix in with all the other smells on her. But her personal aroma was more intoxicating than the other smells and it always drew me to her**. "Grimmjow don't do it,**" my panther growled, **"If you do she might never give you the chance to explain anything, let alone talk to her anymore."**

"**Damnit don't you think I don't know that,"** I snapped. **"I-I-I just can't help it. Her scent, her aroma it's so god damn intoxicating and I've been fighting it since I met her. I don't know how much longer I can keep holding back."**

"**I know Grimmjow, but if you don't want to lose her because you forced yourself on her then you better start fighting it harder,"** my panther said. That's when I noticed that I wasn't the only one fighting off her scent, he was as well. I growled to myself lowly, it was getting harder to fight it off especially when I can hear her moving around in the water. I closed my eyes as the images kept playing in my head of her naked with water running off of her body. I could feel myself tense as I fought off those images of me barging in there and taking her right there.

"Damnit" I cursed to myself. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Grimmjow what are you doing?" my eyes snapped opened to see Harley standing in front of me. I couldn't help but notice her hair dripping from being wet it was dripping down to her half exposed chest. My eyes started to roam her body as I noticed she was only in a towel, a towel that stopped at her mid-upper thighs. "Grimmjow I asked you a question" Harley said. I noticed the irritation in her voice. I snapped out of the trance that I was in and looked her in the eyes.

**Harley's P.O.V**

I was standing there waiting for Grimmjow to answer my question. When he looked into my eyes though I noticed the lust in them, but I also noticed that he was trying to fight off that lust that he was feeling. "Grimmjow" I said. I was getting frustrated that he wasn't answering my question. Grimmjow started to walk towards me he looked like he was in a trance or something. I started to walk backwards away from him until my back hit the wall behind me. I gripped my towel tight just in case he tried to rip it off or something. Grimmjow continued to walk towards me until he was right on top of me. Our bodies were touching and he was looking down at me. He leaned his head towards mine until our lips touched briefly.

"Harley" Grimmjow mumbled against my lips. My body was frozen, I couldn't speak and I couldn't move. His scent filled my nose as I breathed and each time I took in his scent it got stronger and stronger. I don't know how much more of his scent I could take without snapping. His touch was also sending a flow of electricity threw me. It was almost like I was in a trance myself. I wanted him to kiss me to, no actually I think I needed him to kiss me, but at the same time I didn't because I remember that he was with my friend.

"Grimmjow" I mumbled causing our lips to brush against each other. I could see a smirk start to form on his lips. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. This wasn't right Rangiku was my friend and even though I knew him first it didn't change the fact that he was seeing her. "Leave Grimmjow" I said, not opening my eyes. I felt Grimmjow's body tense against mine. I opened my eyes and saw a shocked expression on his face.

"_**Doesn't she want this? Does she not feel what I am feeling right now, being so close to each other?"**_ I heard him ask himself.

"Grimmjow to answer your questions, I do want this and yes I can feel what you're feeling right now. But it isn't right you're with my friend and that's the end of it. So no matter how much we both want this we just simply can't" I snapped.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

"What the hell are you talking about, Harley?" I asked.

"I was answering your questions" she said. I looked down at her confused.

'_My questions, what the hell does she mean by that? I never even asked her anything'_ I thought.

"**Grimmjow I think Harley just read your mind,"** my panther said. I was about to ask him to explain himself when I realized what he was talking about.

"_**Harley did you just read my mind?"**_ I asked, but I didn't ask with my voice I asked with my mind.

**Harley's P.O.V**

"Grimmjow what the hell are you talking about? That's ridiculous thinking that I can read your mind" I said, laughing. But as I continued to laugh I noticed that Grimmjow still had a serious expression on his face. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him, turning serious again.

"_**Yeah there is, Harley"**_ Grimmjow said seriously.

"Oh yeah and what might be wrong?"

"_**Because Harley you can read my mind."**_

"Grimmjow I alr-"

"Damnit Harley quit lying. I know you're reading my mind because that entire conversation we just had I didn't say anything using my voice. The entire time I was talking in my head," Grimmjow snapped. My entire body froze I looked at Grimmjow in disbelief.

"**Now you're going to have to tell him the truth"** my panther said.

"**But that's impossible. I've always been able to control my powers and I've always been able to tell when I was reading someones mind. How could I not tell that I was reading his?"**

"**I don't know, Harley,"** my panther said.

"Well are you going to tell me the truth?" Grimmjow asked me. I sighed heavily and looked at him.

"I-I-I have the…power to…read minds" I stuttered. Grimmjow looked at me in shocked.

"So you've been reading my mind the entire time since I've been here?"

"No I haven't, I only read your mind a couple of times" I said. Grimmjow backed away from me and stared at me still in shock of what I was saying.

"So that explains why you called me a pervert earlier when I didn't even say anything. Is there anything else about you that I should know about?" he asked.

"No" I lied.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

"**I tried to tell you Grimmjow,"** my panther said.

"**Shut the hell up,"** I snapped.

"Are you mad at me?" Harley asked.

"No why would I be? I'm just a little upset that you didn't tell me the truth when I asked you," I said. I could see her expression turn from worried to relief. I walked towards her again causing our bodies to press together. "Now you owe me a kiss for lying to me," I smirked. I leaned my head closer to hers until our lips met. I felt a powerful flow of electricity flow through me as we kissed. Her taste was even more powerful and intoxicating than her scent, if that is even possible. I heard and felt her moan into the kiss, causing me to smirk. I wanted more, I needed more. But when I started to run my hand up her leg I felt her tense. I was almost at the end of her towel when she pushed me off of her. "What the hell?" I asked as I caught myself in mid air from falling on my ass.

"Grimmjow you're seeing my friend" Harley snapped.

"So what" I snapped back.

"Get out," Harley semi yelled at me. I looked at her completely confused. Just a second ago we were kissing and now she is telling me to get out.

"No" I said harshly.

"Grimmjow I'm being serious, get out" Harley said. I was getting ready to say no again when I felt intense pressure start to build up in my head. It felt like my head was getting ready to explode.

**Harley's P.O.V**

I saw Grimmjow fall to his knees, holding his head and screaming in pain. I rushed over to see what was wrong and help him, but when I did he shoved me away. "Get the hell away from me" Grimmjow said, growling at me dangerously. I sat on the floor looking at him terrified. Grimmjow got up and I could tell that he was struggling as he stood up. He started to walk downstairs, but before I could get my body to react I heard my front door slam shut. I was going to run after him, but my body still wouldn't react and plus I was still in a towel.

"**What the hell was that about?"** my panther asked me.

"**How the hell am I supposed to know,"** I snapped. I was pissed. Grimmjow snapped at me like it was my fault that he was in pain like that and it wasn't. I didn't do anything to him and he snapped at me for trying to help him.

**-Hours Later-**

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

"**Are you alright, Grimmjow?"** my panther asked me.

"**I don't know. I mean what the hell was that back there?" **I asked. I was sitting outside the house that I was sharing with Harribel and Ulquiorra and thinking about what the hell just happened.

"**I don't know. Maybe it was one of her powers," **he suggested.

"**Yeah well she didn't act like she knew what was going on. She acted just as freaked out as I did."** I heard my panther sigh heavily.

"**Talk to her tomorrow and see what the hell is going on because I honestly don't have an answer."** He said. I groaned in both pain and confusion. I was confused at what happened and I was still in pain from whatever the hell happened to me back there.

**Harley's P.O.V**

"**Should I go and check on Grimmjow?"** I asked my panther. I was sitting on my couch, dressed and watching TV. It's been at least 2 hours since Grimmjow ran off and I was starting to get really worried about him.

"**No I think you should give him time to calm down since he seemed mad. Try and talk to him tomorrow,"** my panther said. I couldn't help but feel angry at the situation. First Grimmjow kisses me then seconds later he was yelling at me for trying to help him. **"Harley I know you're worried about him, but it wasn't your fault."**

"**Then why does it feel like it? Why did Grimmjow snap at me like it was my fault?"** I asked her. I could feel the tears form in my eyes but I help them back so they wouldn't fall. I was angry but at the same time I was upset.

"**I don't know Harley."** I was about to say something to her when my doorbell rang.

'_I wonder if it's Grimmjow'___I thought. I got up and walked towards the door. I unlocked it and opened it, but it wasn't the person that I was hoping it would be. It was Shuhei.

"Shuhei what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would drop by and see how you were doing" He said. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I'm fine thank you, but I get the feeling that you weren't just dropping by to see how I was doing," I said. Shuhei looked at me and laughed.

"I should of known that you wouldn't buy that" He laughed. I stood there and stared at him confused as I waited for him to explain to me why he was really here. "I want to know if you want to go out on a date with me this Friday?" Shuhei asked. I didn't say anything I just stood there and stared at him in shock, like I was expecting him to say just kidding and laugh. But I noticed the seriousness on his face.

"Shuhei" I said softly. I wanted to go out with him again but at the same time things were complicated.

"I know… I know… you like Ichigo and Grimmjow, but I honestly don't care about that. Harley I miss you and I want another chance at us," Shuhei said. He walked closer to me and put his hand under my chin, bringing my face closer to his. "Just one date Harley and if you don't want to give me another shot afterwards then I will back off," he said. I sighed as I stared at him. I wanted to be with him again because honestly I did miss Shuhei a lot, but that still doesn't change the way I feel about Ichigo and Grimmjow. As I thought about my answer to Shuhei I thought about what Ichigo said. The part where Ichigo said that one of them was going to win my heart.

"All right fine, one date" I said. Shuhei smiled at me and leaned closer to me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I'll pick you up at 8" he said as he released my chin from his hold. I nodded my head. Shuhei turned around and walked away as I shut my door.

"**My my Harley things are going to get complicated"** my panther laughed. I rolled my eyes at her, I mean I knew my panther and I knew that she loved games. I knew that she especially liked the games when the game involves men. I walked over to the couch and sat back down. It was only Wednesday so that means Shuhei and I will be going out on a date in two days. I groaned as I started to think about everything. My panther was right things are going to get complicated. I have my best friend who I had a crush on since I met him, my ex boyfriend and my first and now I have Grimmjow who makes me feel complete.

"This is going to be a hard decision to make" I said out loud to myself. I could hear my panther laugh at me as I realized the situation I was in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harley's P.O.V**

**-The next day-**

"Stupid school, don't they know that it's hell waking up this early. Let alone trying to concentrate on everything when you're tired," I complained as I finished getting ready for school. I woke up in a crabby mood, which met hell for everyone around me. I sighed, grabbed my back pack and walked out the front door, locking it behind me.

"**Looks like someone is PMSing"** my panthers said, laughing. I growled at her, but didn't say anything. I continued to walk, but stopped immediately when I spotted Grimmjow, Harribel and Ulquiorra. They were walking towards school. I noticed Grimmjow stop when he noticed me as well. Both of just stood there staring at each other. Harribel and Ulquiorra noticed both of us, but kept walking once they sensed the tension between us. Neither of us said anything. **"He looks like he is afraid to approach you"** my panther said. She was right though, the look in his eyes was one of anger and confusion, but the smell that was radiating off of him was one of fear. I dropped my gaze from Grimmjow's and started walking again. I could feel his gaze on me as I walked, but I didn't turn around to say anything. I didn't get why he was afraid to approach me, it's not like I did anything to deserve that. **"Are you not going to talk to him, Harley?" **my panther asked.

"**Why should I? I mean he still seems mad at me, like it was my fault" **I said. I heard my panther sigh,

"**You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later."**

"**I know and I will. Just not right now,"** I said. I walked into science class, set my things down, sat down in my chair, and laid my head down. I heard people coming into class since it was almost time for class and talking. I also noticed when Grimmjow walked in, since I could easily notice him because of his scent. The bell for science class to start rung and everyone stopped talking and went to their seats as the teacher walked in and started class. He told us about our project being due not this coming Monday, but next Monday. I had completely forgotten about the project entirely. Grimmjow and I didn't get much accomplished either, all we had done was our essay about the panther. I sighed. My science teacher never asked me to raise my head up though and pay attention to class, which was good since I wasn't in a good mood and I might have bitched at him if he did. My classes were a blur, all I did was lay my head down and not pay attention to anything around me. I completely tuned the world around me out. I did however bitch at a couple of people, including some teachers, which I hadn't met to, but like I said I wasn't in a very good mood. I didn't know what was wrong with me though. It was time for English and almost time for lunch. I was starving. I slowly made my way towards English class and I walked in the door just as the bell rang. I could feel the stares of everyone as I made my way towards my seat. Once I sat down I laid my head down and again tuned out the world around me.

"**Harley, what's wrong?" ** My panther asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"**I honestly don't know"** I said.

"**If there was something wrong, would you let me know?"**

"**I think that if there was something wrong that you would have known by now. After all we do share a soul so you would know before I even realized it,"** I said. My panther didn't say anything after that, but I could feel her searching for something, something that was wrong with me. In the middle of class I felt someone tap my shoulder. I groaned and slowly raised my head. My eyes met the eyes of Ichigo and I could tell instantly that he was worried about me.

"_**She doesn't look to good,"**_ Ichigo said to himself.

"Keep your comment to yourself" I snapped. Everyone one that sat near Ichigo and I, including Grimmjow, looked our way.

"_**What the hell is that supposed to mean, Harley?"**_ Ichigo asked.

"It means just as it sounds" I said.

"_**Damnit, Harley, what is your problem today? The entire day you've been nothing but ignoring everyone or bitching at them"**_ asked Ichigo.

"Nothing is my problem" I snapped. Ichigo and I sat there staring at one another, waiting for the other one to back down.

"**Harley, you really need to get a grip on your emotions"** my panther said.

"**I know and I'm trying to,"** I said. I sighed, closed my eyes and calmed myself down. Once I was calm I opened my eyes and looked at Ichigo. "Can we talk at lunch?" I asked him. Ichigo was observing me.

"Yeah, of course" he said. Ichigo turned around and faced the front of the room. I still felt everyone staring at me so I caught their gaze and glared at them. Everyone that I glared at got the memo and turned towards the front. Well everyone but Grimmjow.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

Harley and I sat there and glared at one another. '_I wonder what her problem is.' _I asked myself. I heard my panther laugh. **"Is something funny?" **I asked him.

"**Oh nothing, Grimmjow. I'll let you figure out what's wrong with her yourself,"** my panther said, still laughing.

"**Wait, are you saying that you know something?"** I asked him. I could feel myself getting irritated. Actually the entire day I've been getting really irritated.

"**Yeah I may know something, but honestly you should know as well"** my panther said. I growled at him and thought about what he said.

'_The only thing that I know that could possibly be wrong is what happened yesterday. But I get the feeling that there's something more. Damn panther and him not telling me what the hell he knows,'_ I thought. I growled to myself, lowly.

"_**I hope Grimmjow's not growling at me."**_ My body tensed and I looked at Harley surprised.

'_Did she just talk to me in my head?'_ I asked myself. _**"Damnit woman get out of my head,"**_ I said in my head.

"I wasn't in your head, idiot" said Harley.

"_**Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Harley"**_ I snapped, still talking to her in my head. Harley rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"**Hey, Grimmjow"** my panther said.

"**What the hell do you want?"** I snapped.

"**Don't snap at me, Grimmjow. And I was going to say that I honestly don't think that Harley realizes that she was reading your mind, let alone talking to you in your head"** my panther said.

"**What are you talking about? I mean she should know"** I asked him.

"**You're right she should know, but Grimmjow one of the reasons that Harley is in a bad mood might be the fact that her powers are growing stronger. I mean there is another reason, but that could be the main one"** explained my panther.

"**Hold on a second. Did you just say that Harley's powers are getting stronger?"** I asked him. I was going to ask him if he knew of the other reason, but I decided not to. Right now the main issue is her powers and them getting stronger.

"**Come on, Grimmjow, don't tell me that you haven't noticed"** my panther said.

"**No I haven't actually,"** I said. My panther groaned

"**Grimmjow, you're such an idiot." **I growled at the comment that he gave me, but didn't say anything. Instead I turned my gaze towards Harley.

'_If she's getting stronger then could that mean that she is possibly losing control of her powers? If so then it isn't good'_ I asked myself.

**Harley's P.O.V**

The bell for lunch finally rang. I grabbed my lunch and headed out the door. "Where do you think that you're going, Harley?" someone asked. I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah we're suppose to talk. Sorry, Ichigo" I said. Ichigo gave me a worried look.

"Come on we can talk on the roof" said Ichigo, walking past me. I nodded my head and followed after him. The walk to the roof was a quite one; I was starting to get a little worried. Ichigo stopped and opened the door that led to the roof, letting me walk out first. I continued to walk until I reached the end of the rooftop that over looked the front of the school. "So what's going on, Harley?" asked Ichigo once he was beside me.

"I'm not entirely sure" I said. Ichigo looked over at me and studied me.

"Did something happen?" asked Ichigo. I sighed and looked over at him, making full eye contact.

"Yeah something happened yesterday," I said. I explained to Ichigo what happened yesterday with Grimmjow, leaving out the kissing part. Once I was done Ichigo looked both surprised and mad.

"I swear I'm going to kick Grimmjow's ass for going upstairs when he knew that you were taking a bath" said Ichigo. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "I'm being serious," he said.

"I…know…" I laughed.

"But the other part that you explained worries me," said Ichigo, seriously. I stopped laughing.

"I know and I don't know what happened," I said. Ichigo looked at me and sighed.

"Maybe you should go and talk to Kisuke," said Ichigo.

"Yeah, maybe you're right" I said. Ichigo and I didn't say much after that, just sat there and ate our lunches. After we ate the bell to end lunch rang. Ichigo and I packed up our things and headed towards class.

"Hey, Harley, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you" said Ichigo, nervously. I looked over at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked him. Ichigo stopped walking, me stopping as well and looked down at me. I could see the nervousness written all over his face. "Ichigo, you know you can ask me anything" I reassured him. Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, like he always does when he's nervous.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this Saturday?" asked Ichigo as he started to look down at the ground. My body tensed and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I smiled at him.

"I would love to" I said, happily. Ichigo looked at me and smiled.

"Okay I'll pick you up around 5:00," said Ichigo. I nodded my head, still smiling.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

"I can't believe she said yes to him" I said, angrily. I was leaning against the wall, right around the corner and listened to their conversation.

"**Grimmjow, don't do anything stupid"** my panther said.

"**I'll try not to" **I said. I walked around the corner to see Ichigo and Harley about to walk off. "Harley" I said, coldly. Ichigo and Harley stopped walking and looked back at me.

"Hey, Grimmjow" said Ichigo. I looked at him and growled.

"Don't hey Grimmjow me like we're friends" I said, coldly. Ichigo gave me a confused look.

"Ichigo, I'll see you in class" said Harley. I looked down at Harley who was staring at me intensely.

"Are you sure, Harley?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah" said Harley. Ichigo looked at me then at Harley and sighed.

"All right" said Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and headed towards class. Once he was gone I turned my gaze back to Harley.

"So you're dating Ichigo now?" I asked her. The tone in my voice was still cold.

"How is that any of your concern?" asked Harley, the tone in her voice matching mine.

"Damnit, Harley, did yesterday not mean anything to you?" I asked. Harley lowered her gaze and sighed.

"That doesn't matter, Grimmjow, you're with my friend and I'm not with anyone," Harley looked up and made eye contact with me, "So who I decided to go out with is none of your concern" she said.

"The hell it isn't," I snapped.

"Oh yeah and why is it? What you can date people and do whatever the hell you want, but I can't?" asked Harley.

"I didn't mean it like that and it's my concern because it just is" I said. Harley sighed again.

"Whatever, Grimmjow" she said. Harley turned around and started to walk off. I reacted quickly and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

"This conversation isn't over, Harley" I snapped. Harley turned around and faced me.

"Actually I think it is, Grimmjow" she said. Harley yanked her arm out of my hand and started walking off again. I growled and quickly made my way past her, stopping once I was in front of her. "Grimmjow, move," Harley said. I looked down at her,

"No" I said, coldly. Harley glared at me and growled.

"Damnit, Grimmjow, I said move" Harley snapped. I was going to say make me when I felt the intense pressure in my head from yesterday come back.

**Harley's P.O.V**

"Shit, not again" I said. I rushed over to Grimmjow who was on his knees, screaming.

"**Harley, don't go near him"** my panther said. I stopped what I was doing and growled. **"Harley, you need to leave. Now!" **my panther said.

"**What, why?"** I asked her.

"**Harley, please just trust me on this. Please leave now before someone comes and notices what's going on. You need to head towards Kisuke's" **my panther said, quickly. I hesitated, **"Harley, now"** my panther yelled. I quickly turned around and dashed out of the school. I was running fast towards Kisuke's shop. Once I got there I barged into the living room. Everyone's head shot up and looked at me worried. It was Ikakku, Yumichika, Yourichi, Tessi, Jenta, Ururu, Shuhei and Rangiku.

"I…need…Kisuke…" I said out of breath. That's when it hit me, an intense pressure. The pressure that was in my head felt like it was crushing my skull. I grabbed my head, feel to my knees and screamed.

**Shuhei's P.O.V**

All of us were sitting around and eating when Harley barged in. "I…need…Kisuke…" said Harley, breathlessly. I opened my mouth to tell her where he was when Harley grabbed her head, fell to her knees and screamed.

"Harley," I said as I rushed over to her, along with everyone else.

"Tessi, get Kisuke," said Yourichi. Tessi quickly went into the back to fetch Kisuke, who came out moments later.

"Everyone you need to get away from Harley, now" said Kisuke. Everyone, but me moved away. Kisuke bent down and place his hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. I looked up at him and noticed the worry and urgency in his eyes. I quickly got up and backed away. Kisuke picked Harley up, who was still screaming and now fighting Kisuke. "Tessi, Yourichi, I'm going to need you. Everyone else stay here," said Kisuke as he rushed into the back. Yourichi and Tessi quickly followed him.

**Kisuke's P.O.V**

**-30 minutes later-**

"Kisuke, what the hell happened?" asked Yourichi as we stepped out of the room that I put Harley in. I told Tessi to say behind and watch over her. I looked up at Yourichi and sighed.

"Well it seems that Harley has gotten stronger, which means her powers have gotten out of control" I explained. Yourichi stood there and studied me.

"I get the feeling that there's more to it than you're telling me. I've seen what happens when Harley gets stronger and her powers get out of control and it's the people around her that pay the price for that, not her. So what else is going on, Kisuke?" asked Yourichi. I sighed and looked at her seriously.

"There's something about Harley that no one but me knows about. Not even Harley knows and I can't tell you. I wish I could but I can't. All that you need to know is that we're going to have to watch her closely and we're going to have to make sure 'he' doesn't come near her," I said.

"He meaning who?" asked Yourichi.

"Her father," I said. Before Yourichi could say anything or ask me anything else I walked into the living room and let everyone know that Harley will be okay. Well for now anyways.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harley's P.O.V**

I woke up, my head aching; I opened my eyes to find out that I wasn't in my room. I sat up slowly, groaning and rubbing my head and looked around. I noticed that I was at Kisuke's. That's when I remembered what happened yesterday, Grimmjow falling to his knees screaming, my panther telling me to run quickly and to get to Kisuke's, me running as fast as I could until I finally reached Kisuke's shop, and then I remember a sharp; intense, pressure building in my head, like someone was crushing my skull from the inside out. "I see you're awake" a familiar voice said. I looked over and saw Kisuke standing in the doorway.

"Kisuke, what happened?" I asked him as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Kisuke made his way over to me, slowly though, and sat down beside me.

"Well you passed out," said Kisuke. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that. I'm asking what happened to make me do that?" I asked. Kisuke looked down at me with a really worried look.

"Harley, how long have you noticed that your powers were becoming unbalanced?" asked Kisuke. I gave him a questionable look and thought about what he said.

"Now that you mention it I have noticed them becoming stronger, but I didn't think anything of it since we've been training every day," I said. Kisuke sighed heavily.

"Harley, you're powers have developed. Not only are they stronger, but you also have some new powers," said Kisuke. I gave him an even more questionable look, waiting for him to explain. "Harley you've always been about to read a person's mind and talk to them telepathically. You also have the power to move objects with your mind,"

"Which I don't use that power since I almost killed you last time when learning to control it, but I have improved on it," I interrupted.

"Yes I know that, but now…now you have the powers to do more than that. I took some of your blood and a sample of your spiritual pressure and analyzed it to see what I could find," said Kisuke.

"And what have you found?" I asked when he didn't say anything more. Kisuke looked at me seriously.

"I've found out that you now have the ability to completely take control of a person's mind, making them your puppet. And that you have the ability to use your spiritual pressure to completely crush a person's mind and kill them" explained Kisuke. My eyes shot opened in surprise and my body froze.

"Wait a minute, I thought that you said when we first met that my powers could only be used on the people around me, not me myself. So explain to me this, Kisuke, how my powers, my new abilities, turned on me?" I asked him seriously. Kisuke looked away and sighed.

"I…I…don't know. I haven't been about to figure that out, but I will keep looking into it. All I know at this point now is that we will have to do some extra training to help you control your new powers. Until you have gained the control over them I want you to wear this bracelet. It will help you," Kisuke said as he handed me a bracelet with a sealing stone on it. I grabbed the bracelet and put it one. I felt the power of the bracelet surge through me.

"All right, I understand" I said. I looked at Kisuke, studying him. I had a feeling there was more than Kisuke was telling me, something that he knew but didn't want to tell me. And I also had the feeling that there was more wrong with me then just my powers going out of control.

"Well I'll let you get dressed. I'll be in the living room" Kisuke said as he stood up and headed out the door, closing the door behind him once he was out of the room.

**Kisuke's P.O.V**

"You didn't tell her everything, why?" asked Yoruichi. I looked over at Yourichi and Tessi, who were both looking at me curiously.

"Because I don't want her freaking out and not only that Harley thinks that her father is dead. So I want to want sure that she keeps thinking that. If she found out that he was alive it could bring up some unwanted memories and a lot of chaos. The bracelet that I gave her will not only keep her powers in check, but it'll help me keep a very close eye on her. If things get worse, however, them we'll have to find him and put an end to him" I said.

"And what if she finds out that he is alive, that he was the one who caused her to collapse like that yesterday? What if she finds out all of the truth?" asked Yourichi. I looked towards the room that Harley was staying in and sighed.

"I won't let that happen" I said, saying nothing more.

**Harley's P.O.V**

I finished getting dressed, walked out of the room, and headed towards the living room. "Harley, you're okay" Yumichika said as he rushed over towards me and pulled me into a hug. I let out a laugh and hugged him back.

"Yeah I'm fine" I told him.

"Good you had us all worried" said Yumichika. I was confused at first when he said that, then I remembered that it was Yumichika, Ikakku, Jenta, Ururu, Tessi, Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Shuhei who saw me collapse yesterday.

"Yumichika, you can stop hugging Harley" Ikakku said as he walked into the living room from the underground training room. Yumichika released me and gave Ikakku a dirty look.

"I was really worried about her" pouted Yumichika.

"We all were" Shuhei said as he too came from the underground training room. All of a sudden my panther started purring loudly and my instincts kicked into over drive. Shuhei's aroma became stronger than usual, almost to the point where it was irresistible. I didn't understand what was going on.

"I didn't mean to worry you guys" I said, my voice almost sounded husky.

"You all right, Harley?" Yumichika asked as he gave me a weird look. Everyone in the room was giving me a weird look.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need some air" I said as I rushed out the door. Once I was outside I took a deep breath and calmed myself. **"Damnit what was that all about?"** I asked my panther.

"**I don't know"** said my panther.

"**Are you sure? You started purring out of nowhere when Shuhei came into the room" **I said. My panther sighed.

"**I really don't know what happened. Something just came over me"** said my panther.

"**Yeah and whatever it was also overcame me too"** I said feeling irritated.

"**I'm sorry"** said my panther. I sighed and calmed myself down.

"**No it's okay"** I told her.

"Harley, are you okay?" Shuhei asked as he walked outside. I knew it was him because the moment he walked outside his aroma started to surround me, filling my nose, and again my instincts kicked into over drive.

"Yeah I'm fine. My head still hurts though" I said as I tried to calm down my urge to attack him and take him right there.

"If you don't want to go out tonight, I'll understand" said Shuhei. I looked over at him and smiled.

"No I still want to go out" I said. A big smile formed on Shuhei's face.

"Okay. So I was thinking that we could go to dinner and then a movie, if you want?" suggested Shuhei.

"Sounds good to me, you can pick me up at 6:00. Is that okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I can do that" said Shuhei.

"Okay. Well I'm going to leave now. I'll see you later" I said as I walked away. I didn't really want to go, but if I didn't these feelings that I'm feeling, the ones where I just want to take Shuhei where he stands, could take over. I decided that I would go see the vizords for a little bit since school was almost over, which met I only had 4 hours before Shuhei and I would go out on our date. This hopefully was enough time to figure out and control these urges that I'm starting to feel.

'**Do you think it could have something to do with that bracelet that Kisuke gave you?"** asked my panther. I thought about my panthers question for awhile before answering.

"**No honestly I don't. I think it's something else"** I said.

"**Do you have an idea on what?"** asked my panther. I groaned loudly.

"**No I don't. I wish I did though"** I said. This time it was my panther who groaned loudly.

"**Great"** she said.

"Harley, what are you doing here?" asked Hachi once I was inside the warehouse.

"Just thought I would swing by and see what everyone was doing" I answered. Hachi smiled.

"Well it's good to see you. Everyone is in the training grounds. I'll join you shortly" said Hachi. I nodded my head and started walking towards the training grounds.

"Well, well, look who it is" said Shinji once I was in the training room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced me.

"Hey, Harley" said Love.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked over to the group. As I visited with everyone I noticed Shinji studying me with a worried look on his face. I focused my power on Shinji and read his mind.

_**I should have known that her powers were getting stronger, but what I didn't know was what else was going on. Looks like I'm going to go and have a talk with Kisuke about this later**_

Shinji thought. "Harley, stop reading my mind," said Shinji. I gave him an innocent smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said sweetly. Shinji let out a slight laugh.

"Sure you don't" said Shinji.

"**Harley, shouldn't you be heading out? You have a date to get ready for remember"** asked my panther. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. It was already 4:30 and Shuhei will be coming to pick me up in 1hour and 30minutes. I stood up.

"I'll see you guys later. I've got to go and get ready" I said. Lisa looked at me and smiled.

"Got a date?" asked Lisa. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah" I said.

"Have fun" said Love.

"I will" I said as I walked out of the training room and out of the warehouse. Once I was outside I quickly flash stepped to my house. Once I was there I unlocked my front door, walked in, closed the door behind me, and walked upstairs to go take a shower and get ready.

**-1 hour later-**

I finally finished getting ready. I looked over to my clock, it was 5:50. Shuhei will be here in 10 minutes. '_I wonder if Grimmjow is okay'_ I thought. I hadn't talked to him, actually since yesterday.

"**Harley, you can't blame yourself"** said my panther. I sighed loudly.

"**But it is my fault. I've should of realized that my powers were growing"** I said.

"**That's not your fault. Not even I noticed and usually I'm the 1****st**** once to notice when you get stronger"** said my panther. I walked downstairs and walked over to the couch; sitting down.

"**I'm still responsible not matter how you look at it **"I said. My panther didn't say anything more. I mean what could she say exactly to make me feel better?

**-5 minutes later-**

The front door bell rang. I stood up and walked out to the door, answering. Immediately after opening the door Shuhei's aroma filled my nose making me again want to take him, even my panther started purring. **"Damnit what the hell is going on?" ** I asked her.

"**I don't know, but who care. Why don't you just skip the date and bring him inside?"** asked my panther, purring loudly.

"**As tempting as it sound, no"** I said, but even though my mind was saying no, everything else in my body saying yes. "Hey, Shuhei" I finally said once I realized that I was just standing here staring at him and probably drooling.

"I'm going to take a guess and say your panther was talking to you" said Shuhei, laughing. I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, she says hi" I said.

"**I want to say a lot more than that"** said my panther.

"**Shut up"** I snapped at her.

"Well hi" said Shuhei. I grabbed my house keys off of the table by the door, walked out, and locked the door behind me.

"Ready" I said, happily. Shuhei smiled at me.

"Yeah, let's go" he said.

**-FF to restaurant-**

"Here you go" said the hostess as he showed us out table, placing the menus on the table.

"Thanks" Shuhei and I said together. The hostess nodded his head and walked away. Shuhei and I took our seats, opening the menus, and looked at them. Moments later the waitress came over to take our orders.

"What can I get you two?" she asked. She was about my age; short blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, medium height, and tan-ish skin. But what I noticed mostly was the she was staring at Shuhei, giving him a flirtatious smile.

"I'll have a water with lemon and your rib eye; medium rare, with fries and coleslaw" I said. The girl quickly wrote down my order.

"And what about you handsome?" she asked in what was supposed to be a sexy voice. All of a sudden I let out a low but dangerous growl. Both the waitress and Shuhei looked over at me surprised. The waitress let out a small 'eek' as her eyes widened in fear, causing her to step back. Shuhei cleared his throat making me tear my gaze from the waitress to look over at him. Shuhei gave me a questionable look.

"I'll have a sweet tea and I'll take your all you can eat crab legs and fries" Shuhei said to the waitress while still staring at me. I noticed from the corner of my eye the girl writing down Shuhei's order and then quickly running off. "What was that about, Harley? Never thought you were the jealous type" asked Shuhei. I groaned loudly and scratched the side of my cheek.

"Damn panther" I mumbled.

"Panther?" asked Shuhei. I looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, she's been acting weird lately and has been really moody lately" I explained.

"**Hey you're the one that felt like ripping that girl's throat out. I mean I did too, but I gave her a warning first"** said my panther.

"**You didn't have to be so harsh"** I said. My panther let out a loud growl.

"I see what you're talking about" said Shuhei. I looked at him questionably. "I heard her growl" he explained.

"Yeah I wish she would chill" I said. Shuhei laughed.

"Yeah right, she won't do that until you do" he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Shuhei reached over and placed his hand on top of mine. All of a sudden a very powerful flow of electricity flowed through me. I had completely forgotten everything that was around me, but Shuhei. I looked up at him and noticed that he was feeling the same thing I was. Shuhei quickly removed his hand from mine and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, Harley, you also need to relax. You've been so busy lately. If I had to take a guess then I would have to say that you really haven't relaxed much lately, let alone take time out for yourself" said Shuhei. I sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I said. Shuhei looked at me and smiled. Moments later the waitress brought out our drinks and our food. Shuhei and I didn't talk much during dinner, it wasn't an awkward silence though, but every time I looked over at Shuhei I noticed him observing his hand. Like he was trying to figure out what exactly happened when we touched. After we ate, Shuhei, paid for our meals, even though I told him that I have money, but he just ignored me. Shuhei and I left the restaurant and headed towards the movie theater. Once we got there Shuhei paid for both of our tickets; we had decided to see the movie Drive, and I went over and paid for our drinks and popcorn. But I only got to pay for things because I literally snatched the money from Shuhei's hand when he tried to pay for them and gave the clerk my money. I mea n don't get me wrong I don't care if a guy wants to take me out and pay for something's, but I don't like it when they pay for everything. Shuhei gave me a hard look, wanting to argue with me about paying, but I stopped him with a quick kiss on the lips. The kiss was even more electrifying than when our hands touched and I wanted more. I could tell that he did too, but before anything else could happen the clerk cleared his throat. I looked over at him, wanting to rip out his throat for interrupting.

"Here is your change" the clerk said as he handed me my change. I grabbed the money and thanked him.

"Well let's go, the movies about to start" said Shuhei. I nodded my head and followed him to the show room.

**-3 hours later-**

"That was really good" I said as Shuhei and I walked out of the movie theater.

"Yeah it was" said Shuhei. Shuhei had decided to walk me home, even though my house was only a 15 minute walk from the movie theater. Surprisingly my panther finally calmed down. Every time Shuhei would hold my hand in the movies, however, that strong feeling of electricity came back and she would act up again. But after a while I got use to it and started to block it out. "I had a good time tonight" Shuhei said as we walked to my front door.

"Yeah we should do it again" I said as I unlocked my front door. I turned around and faced Shuhei. "Thank you for tonight" I said. Shuhei moved closer to me.

"You're welcome" Shuhei said as he placed a hand on my waist, pulling me against him, and placing his other hand on my chin, lifting my head up as he leaned down and put his lips onto mine. Immediately when our lips touched a strong flow of electricity flowed into me, making me feel like I was in a trance, one that I couldn't escape. My entire body started feeling hot and I just wanted to lose myself into the kiss, into him. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at Shuhei. I noticed the extreme lust reflecting off of his eyes, like he felt everything that I did. "Harley" Shuhei said seductively. The second my name left his lips, everything that I had just felt intensified. I placed my hand on the back of Shuhei's head and pulled him forward, causing our lips to crash into each other. I used my other hand and opened my front door, pulling us inside. Shuhei bent down a little, grabbing both of my legs, and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist so that I wouldn't fall. The kiss got more and more heated, it was like a kiss of lust and hunger. Shuhei instantly slammed me into the wall, making me moan loudly. As I started to unbutton his shirt and take it off, a loud; dangerous growl filled the air. I pulled away from Shuhei; making him give me a confused look, like he did something wrong and like he didn't just hear what I just did. I looked towards the front door and my body instantly tensed up.

"Grimmjow" I said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

After Harley said my name, the soul reaper named Shuhei, turned his head around and looked in my direction. I had the sudden urge to walk over there, tear him away from Harley, and rip his damn head off. **"Calm down, Grimmjow"** said my panther. As soon as he spoke I could hear the anger in his voice like me he is just as mad as I am right now. Shuhei put Harley back on the ground, fixed his shirt, and ran his fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat and looked back over to me.

"Hey, Grimmjow" said Shuhei. I didn't say anything, just growled at him, still wanting to kill him.

"Hey, Shuhei, I'll see you later" said Harley. I tore my gaze away from Shuhei's and looked over at Harley who was glaring at me.

'_I think someone's mad that I just ruined her moment. Oh well'_ I thought. Shuhei looked down at Harley, then back over to me. I think he noticed the tension between Harley and me.

"Yeah I should be going. It's getting late anyways" said Shuhei. He leaned down and gave Harley a quick kiss. I couldn't believe how stupid he was by doing that in front of me; I guess he hasn't realized that I want to kill him right now for even touching her. Harley kissed Shuhei back, which made me even more pissed than I already was, and said that she will talk to him later. Shuhei nodded his head and started to walk out of Harley's house. As we walked out I had the sudden urge to just rip his head off right then and there, but I didn't. Instead I gave him a death glare, I didn't even know if he saw it or not, but I didn't care. After he was gone I turned my gaze back over to Harley who was standing there staring at me.

"What are you mad that I ruined your moment?" I asked her coldly. Harley's eyes narrowed.

"You can say that" she said just as coldly. I growled at her.

"So not only are you dating Ichigo, but you're bringing a guy, other than Ichigo, home to sleep with them. Wow who figured that you knew how to get around so easily" I said coldly. I saw Harley's fist clench and her eyes hardened.

"Excuse me. Just what exactly are you trying to say, Grimmjow?" asked Harley.

"I'm saying that you sure do know how to get around, slut" I spat. Harley let out a very dangerous growl, causing me to flinch a little.

"**Hold on, Grimmjow. Before you say anything more I think you should kno-"**

"**Shut the hell up" **I yelled, interrupting my panther. **"I don't care what you have to say right now"** I told him.

"**But, Grimmjow, she i-"**

"**I don't care"** I yelled, interrupting whatever it was he was trying to say again. But before the argument with my panther and I could continue, I felt an intense stinging on the left side of my face. I stumbled sideways and looked over at Harley who had her hand extended in the air. "You fucking slapped me" I yelled at her.

"Yeah I did. You're lucky I didn't fucking break your face" Harley yelled back. I growled at Harley, narrowing my eyes at her in a death glare. "How dare you call me a fucking slut, you ass hole" Harley said angrily.

"I wouldn't call you one if you weren't one. And you get mad at me for just going out on a date with someone. And here you are bringing Shuhei home so you can fuck him and then you plan on going on a date with Ichigo tomorrow and you'll probably end up fucking him too. At least I have some fucking respect for myself and some damn morals not to sleep with everyone that comes near me or that I find attractive, unlike you. You've probably already slept with this whole town for all I know" I yelled. Once I was done yelling, I instantly saw tears form into Harley's eyes, but as soon as they formed she ended up blinking and they were gone. Her face became even more cold and pissed than it was before.

"How dare you? I've only slept with one person thank you very much" said Harley. I rolled my eyes at her and laughed slightly.

"Yeah right, that's a good one" I said jokingly.

"Oh what, don't believe me?" asked Harley.

"Why the hell should I?" I shot back.

"You're right you shouldn't believe me because apparently you know everything about me. When actually you don't, you know nothing about me" Harley shot back.

"Yeah because you won't let me get to know you" I said. Harley and I just stood there, not saying anything. Just stood there and stared at each other. _'Damnit, Harley, I wish you would understand that I do want to get to know you. I want to get to know all of you, but you won't let me. I mean I understand since I know about your past and everything, but I wish you would at least give me the chance to understand you and get to know you better. But I guess you won't let me and if it's going to be like that then why bother' _I thought. "You know what. I'm through with this. It's a waste of my fucking time and you're not even worth it anymore. I'm glad that I choose your friend over you. She's 100 times better than you will ever be. An-"I quickly grabbed Harley's wrist before she could smack me again. "Don't even think about it" I growled. That's why it hit me, the electricity that I've always felt when I'm with Harley. But this time it was 100 times stronger than normal. Her aroma filled my nose, that intoxicating aroma of hers, but again it was 100 times stronger than normal. I lowered my eyes and made contract with hers. I regretted it instantly once I did. Her hazel-brown colored eyes felt like they were pulling me into a trance that I couldn't shake off. No matter how hard I tried to. Actually I don't think I wanted to because I knew I was losing myself in her eyes, her touch. Honestly I just wanted to kiss her and never stop. I want to lose myself in it, in her. I wanted her, badly.

"Jezz you two yell loud. I heard the both of you fighting miles away." Harley and I tore our gazes from each other and looked towards the door to see Rangiku standing in the doorway. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything. It's just that I went to your house, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra said that you had gone somewhere. So I looked around for you and heard the both of you yelling" Rangiku explained as she looked at the both of us.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked her harshly. I was pissed that she just interrupted. Actually I was glad because if she didn't I would have completely forgotten why I was pissed and ended up doing something with Harley that I would have regretted. I looked down at Harley and studied her, or would I have regretted it? I asked myself. I looked back over at Rangiku and waited for her to answer.

"Well that's a stupid question. Have you forgotten we have a date tonight, Grimmjow" said Rangiku. I heard a low growl escape Harley's mouth. I looked down at her and realized that she looked like she wanted to kill Rangiku.

"No I haven't forgotten. I just lost track of time" I said to Rangiku. Rangiku laughed slightly.

"Yeah I kind of figured. I mean who two would of probably ended up killing each other if I hadn't of come" said Rangiku. I let go of Harley's wrist that I was still holding on to and looked at Rangiku.

"I'll be out in a second, let me just finish up here" I said. Rangiku looked at Harley to me, turned around and walked out of Harley's house without saying anything. Like Shuhei, she must have sensed the tension with the two of us.

"Let me just finish up here? You make it sound like I'm a job or something" Harley said once Rangiku was gone and out of hearing range. I fully faced Harley and glared down at her.

"You kind of are" I said coldly. Harley's gaze left the doorway that Rangiku was standing at before she left and turned it towards me. Again I flinched. Harley's eyes were cold, emotionless. Kind of like Ulquiorra's but 10 times worse.

"Have fun with your new play toy" Harley snapped.

"Like your one to talk. You have two and I haven't even slept with that woman. Yet" I snapped back.

"That woman has a name if you haven't forgotten. And like I said I've only slept with one person. And unlike you I take people's feelings into consideration" said Harley.

"I don't care what her name is. And since when have you considered someone's feelings other than your own?" I yelled.

"Since before you came" said Harley.

"Oh and I'm the cause of you turning into a cold-hearted bitch" I growled. Harley didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"You're the reason for a lot of things, but that doesn't matter. I've stopped taking your feelings into consideration since you chose my friend over me" said Harley. It was the first time I've felt something like this, like my heart was being torn from my chest. I didn't know what it was that I was feeling all I knew is that I wanted it to stop.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Harley" I said, softly. Harley rolled her eyes. I sighed. "But now you know what I'm glad I did. I want nothing more to do with you. You won't take how I feel into consideration; you won't even give me the chance to get to know you. You really have become a waste of my time" I said, my voice turning cold, emotionless.

"Fine, whatever. Just leave and have fun with your new fucking play toy" said Harley, just as coldly and emotionless as my own voice.

"Oh I plan on it" I said. I stared at Harley for some time. I decided that the fight was over, I turned around and walked out of Harley's house; closing the door behind me. I walked towards Rangiku and pulled her into a quick kiss. '_Oh yeah I'm going to have fun with this woman tonight. And I'll make Harley regret what happened'_ I thought as Rangiku and I started walking towards the movie theater.

"**Grimmjow, don't do anything with that woman if you're just going to end up regretting it in the morning"** said my panther.

"**I won't regret it. Didn't you hear me back there, I'm done with Harley"** I said. My panther sighed.

"**Grimmjow, listen I think there's something that you sho-"**

"**Enough. I don't want to hear it. I already know what you're trying to do. You're trying to talk me into forgiving Harley and I don't want to hear it. I can't handle this feeling of my heart being ripped out from my chest and breaking into a million pieces. I just can't, so enough" **I said.

"**Damnit, Grimmjow, just give me a chance to talk would you"** said my panther.

"**No, I said en-"**

"**Grimmjow, Harley's in heat"** yelled my panther. I immediately stopped walking, making Rangiku stop and give me a weird look.

"I'll meet you there. I forgot I told Harribel I would call her about something" I said to her. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open.

"Okay" said Rangiku. She started walking towards the movie theater again. Once I knew that she was out of hearing distance I put my cell phone back into my pocket.

"**What do you mean Harley's in heat?"** I asked my panther.

"**It means just as it sounds. Harley's in heat, she's experiencing the same thing that you do when you're in heat, like you are now"** explained my panther.

"**Hold on a second. Harley can only be in heat if she's like me or some other kind of animal"** I said.

"**Grimmjow, you're so stupid you know that. Yes every animal goes into heat when it's becoming that time for mating season or when they're in it. But every animal is different when in heat. Only animals of the same species will be in the same kind of heat. And only animals in the same species will be attracted to each other. I mean you don't see a wolf trying to mate with a panther or any kind of other animal trying to mate with a different species other than their own"** said my panther. I felt my entire body freeze up.

"**What exactly are you trying to say?"** I asked him.

"**Grimmjow, what I'm trying to say is that Harley is a panther just like you. That's the only explanation as to why you're so attracted to her more than you are to any other woman"** said my panther.

"**I'm always attracted to woman and I always crave sex with I'm in heat, more than I do when I'm not. Harley's no different"** I said. I didn't want to believe what he just said. I couldn't. It's impossible.

"**Yeah I know that, but Grimmjow, you saw what happened back there with Shuhei. The way he looked like he was in trance, just like the woman you have sex with when you're in heat. And not only that didn't you noticed how Harley's aroma matched yours. You know I wouldn't lie to you about something like this"** said my panther. That's when I realized he was right, about Shuhei and about her aroma matching mine. I didn't realize that until he just said it.

"**Damnit I screwed up again. Harley can't control herself when she's in heat. I mean I can barely control myself when I am"** I said.

"**Yeah I know. That's why I tried to stop you before you did something or said something stupid. But you wouldn't listen to me"** said my panther. I growled lowly and kicked the fence that was in front of me.

"Fuck" I yelled out loud. I've messed up again, great.

"**Oh and Grimmjow you notice how no woman has been able to fully satisfy you and your needs when you're in heat"** said my panther questionably.

"**Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"** I asked.

"**Well some advice, Grimmjow. Only a panther can full satisfy another panther"** my panther said laughing. A big smirk formed on my lips.

"**Is that so?"** I asked, laughing as well. **"Well looks like I better fix things"** I said.

"**Grimmjow, don't go fixing things because of what I just said"** said my panther. I stopped laughing and a serious look came to my face.

"**I'm not going to fix things because of that, even though it is a plus. I'm going to fix things with her because I'm the one that messed up, not her. She didn't know what was happening, she just followed her instincts. Like I did before we realized what was happening. And honestly I think I just more than like Harley"** I said. I started walking towards the movie theater to go meet up with Rangiku. I'll try and talk to Harley tomorrow, if she'll let me. But right now I'll let her calm down because I know that if I try and go back over there tonight that she would probably kill me. '_Looks like I won't be having fun with that woman, ever'_ I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harley's P.O.V**

**-Ring Ring-**

I groaned, rolled over away from the noise, and put my pillow over my head, trying to block out the noise.

**-Ring Ring-**

A growl started to form deep in my throat.

**-Ring Ring-**

"Mother fucker, don't people get it when someone's ignoring them" I yelled. I tossed my pillow off of my head and across the room. I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone, flipping it open. "What?" I answered harshly. The person on the other end started laughing.

"Jeez, someone's crabby. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Harley? Or maybe you're just crabby because you didn't get laid last night," said the person, still laughing. The growl that I held in my throat finally released, coming out very loud.

"Fuck off, Grimmjow. Why are you calling me anyways? I thought that you wanted nothing more to do with me?" I asked. I really should have checked my caller id before answer the phone. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, especially Grimmjow.

"**Maybe you should hang up" **said my panther.

"**Hey that's not a bad idea" **I said.

"Harley, listen I'm so-"–click- I flipped my phone shut, hanging up on Grimmjow.

"That's much better" I said, grinning.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

"Damn bitch. Where does she get off hanging up on me like that" I growled. My panther sighed loudly.

"**You're lucky that she even answered" **he said. I groaned loudly and ran my hand through my hair.

"**I know"** I said softly.

"**So how are you planning on making her listen to what you have to say?"** asked my panther. I fell backwards, landing on my bed, my head hitting my pillow. I started up at the ceiling, not saying anything for some time.

"**I honestly don't know"** I finally said.

"**Well you might want to think of something fast. Harley has a date with Ichigo tonight remember"** said my panther. I growled loudly.

"**He better not touch her"** I said. My panther laughed.

**Harley's P.O.V**

I layed back down and reopened my cell phone. 20 missed calls, all but 1 was from Grimmjow. The other one was from Ichigo. I also had a hand full of text messages. I clicked on the messages. The ones from Grimmjow I erased instantly, not even bothering with checking them and seeing what they read. One was from Shuhei saying that he had a great time last night and that we should do it again, but this time without any interruptions. I smiled at that. **"Are you really considering that, Harley?"** asked my panther.

"**Yeah, why not" **I said. My panther groaned.

"**I never liked Shuhei that much"** she said. I rolled my eyes and slightly laughed.

"**You didn't have any objections when Shuhei and I dated. And you didn't have any last night"** I said.

"**I know. I know, but now I'm not too sure"** said my panther. I rolled my eyes again, not saying anything this time though. Instead I read the text message from Ichigo.

_**I'll be at Kisuke's training today. Meet me there when you're ready**_

I closed my phone and threw my covers off of me. **"I hope you don't have any objections with Ichigo. If you do keep them to yourself, Okay"** I said to my panther. My panther laughed.

"**He's better than Shuhei"** she said. I chuckled.

"**True"** I said. I grabbed a towel and headed towards my bathroom.

**-1 hour later-**

I finished putting my mascara on. Once I was done I walked over to the closet and grabbed my coach sneakers and put them on. I walked back over to my mirror and looked myself over. I was wearing a Harley Davidson shirt, which had the sides of them cut and then retied together. The shirt was also tight, but not overly tight. It showed off my curves perfectly. I had white shorts on, my black coach shoes; my hair was all the way down, ending at my belly button. I also had blue feathers in my hair, which matched the blue Harley Davidson logo on my t-shirt. And I had a choker on, which had the shape of a panther on it. I smiled. **"Are you trying to seduce Ichigo?"** asked my panther, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"**No" **I said. My panther laughed a little louder.

"**Are you sure? Your shirts tight and your shorts are a little on the short side"** said my panther. I turned sideways and looked down at my shorts in the mirror.

"**These shorts make it look like I have an ass thank you very much"** I said.

"**So you are trying to seduce him"** said my panther. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"**Not my fault if you think that. I just wanted to look good"** I said.

"**I'm sure that's all you wanted to do"** said my panther.

"**Bite me"** I snapped. My panther started laughing even harder now. I groaned loudly, ignoring her. I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my purse and keys. I walked out of my room, downstairs, and out the front door; locking it behind me. After I locked my door, I flash stepped towards Kisuke's shop.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"Wow that's amazing, Aika" I said as Aika showed me how much more powerful she has gotten since the last time I had seen her. I couldn't help but check Aika out, however.

"**She's really changed a lot since the last time that we saw her. She's gotten really beautiful" **said Hichigo. I smiled.

"**I have to agree with you"** I said. Hichigo was right, Aika has gotten more beautiful.

"So, Ichigo, what are your plans for today?" Aika asked as she approached me. I scratched my chin nervously.

"I actually have plans with Harley today" I said. Aika glared at me.

"I honestly don't see what you see in that slut" said Aika. I sighed. Aika and Harley never have gotten along and still to this day I don't understand why they hate each other.

"Harley's only slept with one person, so she isn't a slut. You would know that if you've actually gotten to know her" I said. I hated being in the middle of these two. It tore me apart since I really care about the both of them.

"Why the hell would I want to get to know her? I hate her" asked Aika, harshly.

"The feelings mutual bitch" said a familiar voice. Aika and I looked over at the latter that led to the training grounds to see Harley standing there, glaring at Aika. Hichigo whistled.

"**Daaamnn, Harley's looking sexy"** said Hichigo. I rolled my eyes.

"**This isn't the time for that, Hichigo"** I said. I noticed the tension in the room getting thicker and thicker as Harley and Aika glared at each other.

**Harley's P.O.V**

'_What the hell is she doing here? I thought that she left for good'_ I thought. My panther growled.

"**I don't know why she's back, but if she starts anything you better do something about it. Or I will"** said my panther. I smirked.

"**Oh don't worry about that. If she starts anything I'll take care of it"** I told her.

"Oh great, looks like the cat has shown up. That must mean there's cat nip or something around here. I thought I told my father to stop buying that stuff. It brings in unwanted things" said Aika, sarcastically. I growled.

"Excuse me. What the hell did you just say?" I asked. Aika grinned.

"I said Oh great, looks like the cat has shown up. That must mean there's cat nip or something around here. I thought I told my father to stop buying that stuff. It brings in unwanted things. Should I say it slower for you or should I spell it out for you so that your small brain could at least begin to comprehend what I just said" said Aika. My blood started to boil, adrenaline pumping through me.

"You're going to pay for that comment. You low life soul reaper" I said, dangerously. I flash stepped behind Aika, grabbed her arm and flung her across the room. Aika landed into a nearby rock, smashing it to pieces on impact. Aika stood up; throwing the rock that was on her off.

"You're going to pay for that, kitten" said Aika. My anger rose when she called me that. I hated being called that. I flash stepped towards her. Aika acted quickly, catching my arm in mid air as I was about to punch her, and kicked me in the stomach. I flew backwards, but before I smashed into the rock that I was going to hit, I stuck my feet out towards the rock, my feet smashing into the rock. I bent my knees and launched off of the rock, heading towards Aika. Aika prepared herself.

"Enough" a loud voice boomed. Someone grabbed me in mid air, slamming me to the ground, while someone else grabbed Aika and held her back. I struggled under the person on top of me, trying to escape.

"Enough, Harley, Aika" the person on top of me said. I stopped struggling and looked up at the person on top of me to see who it was. It was Kensei.

"Get off Kensei" I growled. Kensei looked down at me.

"Only if you promise to not attack Aika" said Kensei, seriously. My growl deepened.

"**Harley, calm down. We can deal with her later. Fighting now will get you nowhere"** said my panther. I groaned and took a deep breath, calming myself down.

"Fine, I won't attack Aika anymore today" I said. Kensei studied me, like he was trying to see if I was lying or not. I wasn't. I wouldn't attack Aika anymore today, but I didn't say I would try tomorrow or any other day. Moments later Kensei stood up and helped me up. I looked over at Aika and noticed her father, Kisuke, holding her back.

"Why do you two always try and kill each other every time you two see each other?" asked Ichigo. Aika and I glanced over at Ichigo.

"Because I hate her" we both said together. I glanced over at Aika, who glanced over at me. We both stood there, glaring at one another.

"All right you two, enough" said Kisuke. Kisuke released Aika and stepped in between us, making sure that we didn't try and attack each other again.

"Whatever. Let's go, Ichigo" I said as I started to walk away. I noticed Ichigo hesitating, but he followed anyways.

"That was too far, Harley" Ichigo said once we were upstairs. I stopped walking and turned around to face Ichigo.

"She started it" I said. Ichigo groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, but still Harley you should have more control over yourself" said Ichigo. I growled lowly.

"I do have control over myself" I said. Ichigo looked down at me seriously.

"Obviously not" he said. I flinched slightly at the coldness in Ichigo's voice.

"Fine take her side" I said.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Harley. But what happened back there was very childish of the both of you" said Ichigo. I looked away from Ichigo.

"I've never liked Aika" I said. Ichigo sighed.

"I know that, but why?" he asked. My gaze fell to the ground.

"Because I know that you like her" I mumbled. I noticed Ichigo tense.

"Now where'd you get that idea from?" asked Ichigo. I looked up at him.

"Nowhere, I just know" I said. Ichigo chuckled and shook his head back and forth.

"Harley" said Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed my arm, pulling me into him, resting both his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned into me, resting his forehead on mine. "I don't like Aika" said Ichigo. I made eye contact with him.

"Are you lying?" I asked. Ichigo's face turned serious.

"No" he said. I smiled. "Now let's go on our date and forget about what just happened. Okay?" asked Ichigo.

"Okay" I said. Ichigo released me, grabbed my hand, and started to walk out the door and away from Kisuke's shop.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"**You do realize that once Harley figured out that you're lying that she will probably never talk to you again" **said Hichigo. I sighed.

"**I know, but I don't want to hurt her"** I said. Hichigo chuckled.

"**You will either way"** he said. I groaned. Hichigo was right, either way I would hurt Harley. No matter how much I didn't want to.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harley's P.O.V**

I noticed something was off. I couldn't help but feel this feeling that he was lying, but what could I do, yell at him and say that I know that he likes her and that I know that he is lying to me? No I couldn't do that I guess this competition for a person's heart is going to be a two way street, which means if I want to be with Ichigo I'm going to have to get rid of her, Aika. **"And how are you going to do that?"** asked my panther. I sighed.

"**I don't know, but if I want to be with Ichigo I have to get rid of Shuhei and then I have to get rid of that arrogant soul reaper, Aika" **I said. I looked over at Ichigo and noticed that he was deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about. _'Probably her'_ I thought. I couldn't help but notice the jealously that was starting to develop. '_I'm not a jealous person though. Ugh I wish I knew what was going on'_ I thought. But as I kept staring at Ichigo I couldn't help but feel this need to protect my territory.

"**I don't understand what's going on, but I do know that we need to get it under control"** said my panther.

"**I know this already"** I said, a little irritated.

"So what do you want to do, Harley?" asked Ichigo. I looked at him briefly and then looked back in front of me.

"It really doesn't matter to me what we do," I grabbed Ichigo's hand and started holding his hand, "As long as I'm with you, I really don't care" I finished. Ichigo smiled at me.

"Well how about we go to the zoo and then get something to eat afterwards" suggested Ichigo. A smile formed on my lips. I loved the zoo more than anything, especially the panther's exhibit.

"That sounds like a lot of fun" I said, happily. Ichigo chuckled. We talked the entire way to the zoo, it was only 2 miles from Kisuke's shop; we didn't mind walking it at all actually. The conversations we had while walking to the zoo were about many things. I even talked a little bit about my past, which I was surprised about. "It's about time we got here" I said as the zoo came into view. Ichigo laughed.

"You can be impatient sometimes, Harley" said Ichigo. I looked over at him and growled.

"I'm not impatient" I said. Ichigo shook his head back and forth.

"Sometimes" Ichigo said. I rolled my eyes. We walked the rest of the way to the zoo. Ichigo paid for the both of us.

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked Ichigo. Ichigo started to scratch his cheek, thinking.

"We can go see the Antarctica exhibit first" said Ichigo.

"Okay" I said as I grabbed Ichigo's hand and started to walk to where the Antarctica exhibit was, dragging Ichigo behind me.

"Harley I can walk on my own you know" Ichigo said. I looked back at him and smiled.

"I know, but you're slow sometimes" I said. Ichigo laughed. I slowed down a bit so he could walk on his own. We feel in step next to each other, hand in hand. It felt nice hanging out with him like this, but I couldn't help but feel something crawl under my skin. Like something was getting ready to happen. We finally made it to the Antarctica exhibit. Ichigo's favorite animal is the polar bear, so of course we stayed there longer than necessary just watching the polar bears. We didn't really talk that much, it was kind of awkward. I wanted to ask him what was going through his head, but I could never find the guts to ask. I didn't really want to know what was on his mind, actually I did, I was just afraid of what he was thinking about.

"**Are you really that worried about things, Harley?" **asked my panther. I sighed. I looked over at Ichigo; he was standing a little closer to the polar bears than I was. After all I'm not a cold whether person and it was freaking cold in here. I had on my jacket and Ichigo's. He said that he didn't need it, even though I could tell from here that he was shaking.

"**I am"** I said. In truth I really like Ichigo. I have for the longest time and honestly I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I mean I would rather have him as my friend than not have him in my life at all, but I also want to be more than that and I don't know how I would take it if I saw him happy with someone else other than me.

"**Harley, listen I know that you really care about Ichigo, I do, but you can't be stressing about it. That soul reaper has no chance, and even if Ichigo and her started to date, I know you wouldn't like it, but wouldn't you rather have him happy, truly happy, then to be with you, happy but at the same time unhappy?" **asked my panther. I thought about it, really thought about it. Yes I would want Ichigo to be happy, but it would hurt to see him happy with someone else.

'_I'm only thinking about me though. I haven't thought about Ichigo and the way that he feels. I'm an idiot'_ I thought. **"Yes I would rather him be with her and be truly happy than to be with me and not be truly happy" **I finally said. I felt my panther smile.

"**You're learning, Harley"** said my panther. I noticed that I wasn't the only one that would be hurt if Ichigo choose her over me. My panther would be hurt too; after all she cares about him too. We both do a lot.

"Are you ready, Harley? I'm freezing" Ichigo asked as he walked over to me. He was shaking really bad and his nose was a little red. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes I'm ready" I said. I took off Ichigo's jacket and handed it back to him. "You're going to need this" I said. Ichigo looked at me, smile, and took his jacket; putting it on. He sighed in relief.

"That feels so much better" Ichigo said. I chuckled.

"Well maybe we shouldn't have stayed in there that long and maybe you shouldn't give me your jacket when you know you need it, especially standing that close to the polar bears" I said, still laughing. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah I know that" Ichigo said. I shook my head at him. He was an idiot sometimes, but he was a really caring idiot. He would rather take care of someone first and then take care of himself last. That's what I always loved about Ichigo, he was truly caring. "So where are we going now? The panther exhibit?" asked Ichigo. I looked over at him, a big smile on my face.

"Yes we are going to the panther exhibit. We were in your favorite exhibit for almost an hour. I think it's time to go to my favorite one now" I said. Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright that sounds fair" Ichigo said. We turned right from the Antarctica exhibit and made our way towards the panther exhibit. Actually it wasn't just a panther's exhibit, it was a big cats exhibit, but I usually only go there for the panther's one. As we came closer and closer to the big cat's exhibit I couldn't help but feel that crawling feeling again that something was going to happen. I grew nervous. Butterflies started to form in my stomach, major butterflies. What was this feeling? I honestly didn't know. I did, however, want to turn around and forget about the big cats exhibit, but if I did that Ichigo would think that something was wrong and I didn't want him thinking that something was wrong when I didn't even know what was wrong. We finally made it to the big cat's exhibit. We rounded our way through the many cats; tigers, lions, cheetahs, leopards, and all sorts of other big cats. Panther's were the last ones in the exhibit. I always thought, and still do to this day, that they should be first. Maybe that's because I'm a panther myself, but I think that they deserve better than last. It makes me feel, I don't know, neglected. I noticed Ichigo stop. I stopped, turned around, and faced Ichigo.

"What's wrong?" I asked giving him a really confused looked. Ichigo wasn't looking at me, he was looking behind me. I sighed in irritation, turned around, and froze. "Grimmjow" I said. As if he could have heard me, the second his name left my lips, he turned his head and stared at me. I growled. **"What the hell is he doing here?" **I asked.

"**I don't know"** said my panther. Then it hit me, his scent. It was intoxication, breath taking. It filled my nose until it was completely in my system. I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what to do. I was standing there like a zombie. I couldn't help but have these feelings over wanting to go over there and claim him, forgive him. I shook my head quickly as thoughts of his touch, his hot breath on my lips, the electric sensation that flowed through me as he kissed me, touched him, and filled my head. After I basically shook the thoughts away, which were still in my head, but I was keeping them back, I walked over to where Grimmjow was. Ichigo followed.

"Harley we can leave if you want to" said Ichigo as we kept walking to where Grimmjow was. Grimmjow didn't take his eyes off of me. It was driving me nuts. I looked over at Ichigo and smiled.

"No we're not going to leave. I really want to see the panther's and I'm not going to let someone like him ruin that" I said. Ichigo's right eyebrow rose as he gave me a questionable look. "Don't worry about it" I said. I knew what he was going to ask and I didn't want him to. I didn't even want to think about what happened. Even though it was yesterday the hurt that I felt after that never left and with him here right now, in front of me, it hurt even more. I stopped at the balcony that over looked the panther's cage, leaned on the railing, and ignored Grimmjow. I knew he was staring at me, I could feel his gaze on my back. Goose bumps form on my body, my body started to heat up, the butterflies intensified, and again those thoughts filled my head.

"Hey, Harley, look at the baby panther. It wasn't there the last time we came" said Ichigo, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over to where Ichigo was pointing and saw what he was talking about, a mother panther laying down with the newborn baby panther. I could tell instantly that it was only about 6 months old. It was adorable. Then that's what I saw something that completely took me by surprise, a male panther walking over to the mother and the baby. My body froze; I was waiting for what would be a blood bath, the mother panther attacking the male panther, trying to protect her baby. But it didn't happen. The male panther stopped in front of the mother, bent his head down, and nudged the baby panther. The baby panther looked at the male panther and got up, ran around the male panther like it was happy to see him, and then stopped in front of him and nudged its nose against the male panther's nose, like it was giving him a kiss. I was shocked, completely and utterly shocked. I didn't know what to think. "Harley, I thought that you said that panther's never became a couple. That after they breed the male panther ends up leaving to find another mate" Ichigo said questionably. I looked over at him.

"They don't" I said. I looked back over to what was basically something that never happens.

"They're soul mates" a familiar voice said. Ichigo and I looked back. I forgot that Grimmjow was here. I 'Tsk' at him.

"Nothing like that exits" I said. Grimmjow smirked. I really wanted to walk over there and whip that smirk off of his face, even though at the same time I just wanted to walk over there and kiss him.

"Haven't you heard of the myths?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo stepped forward.

"What are you talking about, Grimmjow? That's always the way it's been with panther's. They never become a couple, they mate, forget about each other, and move on" asked Ichigo. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Actually that is true. Panther's never do become couples, only acquaintances. But there's these rare occasions were the panther's are soul mates. At first they try to fight it off because they think that it isn't true, that something like that was even possible. But as time goes on the panther's can't fight the feelings that they have for the other one and they start to see each other more, unable to really be away from each other. They fight a lot because they still can't believe that the possibility is even real, but at the same time they know that deep down that it is true because they can feel it with every fiber of their being. They start to become closer and closer to each other and then they realize that they are soul mates that they can't live life without the other one. I mean they could if they really had to, but life really wouldn't mean anything with the other half of the living life with them. It's rare, but it can happen. Panther's being soul mates" explained Grimmjow. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I could say anything. I already knew that panther's could have soul mates. Kisuke and the vizords have already proven that to me. I just didn't want to believe it. When Grimmjow explained all of this to Ichigo, he never took his eyes off of me. It was kind of uncomfortable, but at the same time it wasn't. I hate how he could do this to me, make me feel this way. I don't want to have any sort of feelings for him, but I can't help it. And I know why I can't; I just don't know to believe it.

"That's ridiculous" I finally said, breaking the awkwardness that was forming. Grimmjow sighed.

"Oh come on, Harley, you know for a fact that it's not. You know better than anyone that it is a possibility" said Grimmjow. I growled.

"Being soul mates isn't a possibility" I said. Grimmjow looked at me. I had to step back. The hurt in his eyes were so intense that it was getting hard to breath. '_But why would he be hurt? What could possibly be wrong with him? He got what he wanted'_ I thought. "Ichigo I'm getting hungry. Why don't we leave and go get something to eat" I suggested. Ichigo tore his gaze from Grimmjow and looked over at me.

"Yeah we can do that" Ichigo said. I stood up from leaning against the railing, turned towards the exit, and walked off. I knew Ichigo was following me, I could hear his footsteps, but they were slow, like he was thinking about something. I knew Grimmjow was staring at us, I felt his gaze. I walked out of the big cat's exhibit, Ichigo behind me, and took a big gulp of fresh air. I didn't realize how tense, or how much I needed some fresh air, until I got outside. I stopped and waited for Ichigo to catch up to me. I knew something was wrong the instant he walked up to me.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" I asked. Ichigo looked at me.

"Are you and Grimmjow soul mates?" asked Ichigo. My eyes widened, my breath caught in my throat. I sighed, closed my eyes, and thought about it. I knew we were, but I didn't want to be, and I didn't want Ichigo to know. I knew that Grimmjow was a panther, like me, I knew for a long time, but he didn't know that I was one so what would it really matter. Plus he's with Rangiku now.

"No we're not" I finally said, opening my eyes and looking at Ichigo. Ichigo stood there for what seemed like forever, not saying anything, and staring at me intensely.

"Alright, that's good" Ichigo finally said. I gave him a questionable look.

"That's good" I said questionably. Ichigo smiled.

"It's good because if you two were soul mates I wouldn't have a chance with you. Not even a slim chance. After all I couldn't fight against someone who is your soul mate. I couldn't even compare to someone who is your soul mate" explained Ichigo. My heart skipped, it started to race. My hands became sweaty. I was lying to him, I hated lying to Ichigo, but what else could I do. Say oh Ichigo I lied, Grimmjow and I are soul mates, but he chose someone over me so I'm trying to get over him. No I couldn't do that. Yet this feeling, this unexplainable feeling, crawled over my skin again. I thought it was because Grimmjow was here, but I guess it's something else.

"How about we go to the sushi bar" I suggested. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Sounds good to me" Ichigo said. Ichigo walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and we walked out of the zoo and towards the sushi bar.

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I couldn't help but stand here and stare at the panther family below. I've been here all day, standing here, staring at them, and thinking about Harley and what to do. '_She thinks its ridiculous'_ I thought. How could she think that when I know that she knows that it's true, it's rare, but it's true?

"**Maybe she's still hurt about what happened yesterday"** said my panther. I sighed heavily.

"**I know she is. When she noticed that I was here, I couldn't help but notice the hurt that were in her eyes" **I said. My heart again felt like it was being ripped out of my chest. I wanted to fix this. No I needed to fix this. Everything depends on it.

"**What are you planning on doing to fix it, Grimmjow?"** asked my panther. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"**Honestly I don't know right now. What I do know though is that I need to get rid of Ichigo. After all, him being around can cause some problems"** I said.

"**And having him around can make Harley choose him"** said my panthers. I growled and slammed my fist against the railing. Every panther in the cage looked up at me.

"**I'll make sure that doesn't happen. It can't happen" **I said. My panther sighed.

"**Then you need to act fast. And you also need to get rid of that soul reaper, Shuhei"** said my panthers. I growled loudly. All the panthers looked at me, worry in their eyes. After all I'm one of their own. We may not really be a family, but we care about one another.

"**I know this"** I said, a little more harshly than I met to. I knew that Shuhei was another thing standing in my way of winning over Harley. I straightened out, turned towards the exit, walked out of the big cat's exhibit, and headed towards the vizords hideout.

"**Why are you going to them for help? Are you crazy? What if they know what happened between you and Harley? They are going to kill you"** asked my panther frantically. I growled.

"**They can try, but I know they wouldn't after all if I am Harley's soul mate they wouldn't want to hurt her like that by killing me"** I said.

"**Yeah that's true, but why are you going to them? What if they figure out who and what you really are?"** asked my panther.

"**I won't let that happen. I'm just going there because they are closer to Harley and they know her better. I can't do this alone"** I said. I continued my way to the vizords hideout; my panther didn't say anything more. I couldn't do this alone, he knew that. Harley's too stubborn for me to try and do this on my own. I needed their help or at least some advice on what to do. I was scared though. What if they did figure out what and who I really am, what would I do then? How would I explain that to them, let alone Harley? How would I tell them that I'm the enemy, but not really the enemy? So many thoughts were running through my head, so many unanswered questions on what if that really did happen. I couldn't let that happen, no matter what. But what kept going through my head is that I know I'm going to have to let everyone know who I am eventually, especially Harley, if I ever want to be with her. I can't keep lying to her like this. And I can't fully be with her if she doesn't know who and what I truly am. What kind of relationship would that be? I sighed loudly and stopped. I was here, at the vizords hideout.

"Who's there?" a voice asked. I took in a deep breath.

"Grimmjow" I said. A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was the guy with the short blonde hair.

"And what do we owe this visit?" asked the blonde. I ran my hand through my hair. I was nervous.

"I need to talk to you" I said. The blonde gave me a confused look.

"About what?" he asked. I noticed more and more people come out of the warehouse. All 8 of them were out now, looking at me questionably.

"Harley" I said. The small, child like, blonde headed girl stepped forward.

"Did something happen to her? What's going on?" she asked frantically. I could tell that they all stiffened. They thought that something happened to her, a sigh that they truly care about her and a sign that this might have been a mistake. They really care about her and I hurt her. How's that going to go over with them? Not so well. I knew that just by looking at them. They would do anything for her.

"I messed up. I messed up really bad and I need your help or advice" I said.

"You better not have hurt her" said the silver head man who stepped out and cracked his knuckled. He looked like he wanted to kill me if I said that I did.

"I made a mistake and I didn't realize that until it was too late" I said. I looked at them pleading. This wasn't my thing to ask people for help, admit I'm wrong, and to care about someone like this. I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, 6th espada, a power hungry, sadistic, non-caring, selfish person. And here I am, asking for help so I can fix things with someone that I actually care for. Someone I care for more than fighting.

"I'm going to-"

"Enough, Kensei" said the dark haired man with the glasses. Kensei, the silver haired man, looked at the other man who spoke and growled.

"He hurt her. I can tell" said Kensei. The man with glasses sighed.

"I know that, but he's realized his mistake and for that we should at least give him the chance to explain what's going on" said the man with glasses.

"I agree with Love" said the woman with the braid. Kensei looked over at me; he still looked like he wanted to kill me.

"Fine, whatever, I'll give him a chance, one chance, but after that I'm going to beat the shit out of him if I don't like what he will say" said Kensei.

"That's fair enough" I said. Everyone looked at me questionably.

"Wait, you're agreeing to me beating the shit out of you?" asked Kensei. I nodded my head.

"I deserve it. I know I do" I said. No one spoke. It was like they were at lost for words.

"Alright, why don't we go inside and talk" suggested the short blonde man. Everyone nodded, turned around, and walked into the warehouse; me behind them.

"**I hope you know what you're doing, Grimmjow"** said my panther. I sighed.

"**I hope I do too" **I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Grimmjow's P.O.V

"So why don't you start explaining to us what happened?" asked the woman with the braids in her hair. I figured out that her name was Lisa. I took a deep breath, ran my hand through my hair. I was nervous, really, really nervous. And I didn't know where to start.

"Why don't you just start with on why you want to fix things with, Harley? I can see that your nervous, Grimmjow, but if you want our help you need to talk. You don't have to rush into telling us what's going on, so take your time" Love said.

"Why I want to fix things with, Harley? That's easy, because I really care about her, and we belong together. I knew we do. I can feel it with every fiber of my being that we belong together" I said.

"Well if you care about her then why did you hurt her?" Kensei asked.

"Kensei, leave him alone" Love said. I frowned.

"I made a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt her. It's just that I thought that I could rid these feelings that I have for her. I didn't want to believe that we belonged together, that we're soul mates" I said. Shinji looked at me questionably.

"Soul mates, why would you say that you're soul mates?" Shinji asked. I looked at him.

"Don't try and act dumb with me. I know that you all know that I'm a panther just like Harley" I said. No one said anything.

"So who are you really?" Kensei asked. I looked away. I knew I was going to have to tell them eventually, or at least tell Harley who I am. But I wasn't ready to reveal who I am just yet. I came up with the best excuse that I could.

"I have a panther spirit in me. I know that I do because I can communicate with him" I said. Shinji looked at me shocked.

"That's exactly like, Harley. She has a panther spirit and can communicate with her as well" Shinji said. I smiled.

"Is that so? Well that explains something's" I said. So Harley's just like me, she can communicate with her panther just like I can.

"**Well it does explain a lot, doesn't it" **my panther said. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"**Yeah it does explain a lot"** I said.

"What else do Harley and I have in common?" I asked them. Shinji put his finger on his chin.

"Well it seems like you can communicate with your panther like Harley, so that means that your panther and you are connected at more than a spiritual level. So I guess whatever Harley can do with her panther, you can as well" Shinji said as he kept thinking about it.

_So basically everything that I can do with my panther she can do. Well that makes things a little easier, _I thought.

"**So I was right about her being in heat just like you are"** my panther said. I laughed.

"**It seems like it"** I said.

"**Grimmjow, you do realize what this means?"** my panther asked.

"**No I don't"** I said. My panther groaned.

"**Grimmjow, I don't think Harley knows that this is happening to her. Remember when you first went into heat? You didn't know what the fuck was going on and you only realized what was going on because Szayel helped you figure out what was happening to you and how you going into heat got triggered"** my panther explained. My body froze. I do remember the first time I went into heat. It was bad, really, really bad. I wasn't really in control of myself, even my panther lost control.

"Oh shit. This is bad" I said to myself. The vizords gave me a questionable look. "Sorry my panther just explained something to me that isn't good at all" I said.

"And what would that be?" Love asked. I sighed. This isn't something that I wanted to talk about. It's something that I'm still not comfortable talking about.

"Well you see if Harley and I are the same when it comes to our panthers then she's going through something that I go through. And it's not something that's good, especially when it first happens because you don't know what the hell is going on and everything's confusing. It causes the person to basically lose control over themselves, even the panther gets out of control" I said. Love stiffened.

"What exactly are you talking about, Grimmjow?" Love asked. I could hear the worry in his voice. I noticed that everyone was stiff and really worried.

"Harley's in heat" I said. No one spoke for what seemed like forever until Hyori busted up laughing.

"That's insane and the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard" Hyori laughed. I growled loudly, my panther's growl echoing mine. Hyori stopped laughing and looked at me wide eye, along with everyone else.

"You don't know anything about being a panther, so don't fucking sit there and say shit when you don't know if it's true or not and judge. I'm a panther I think that I would know better than anyone what it's like being a panther" I growled. I couldn't help but notice Shinji smirk. "What the fuck are you smirking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that I've just realized more than ever how you and Harley are alike. How your panthers react in the same way you do. You really are a panther, Grimmjow" Shinji said. I glared at him.

"What you thought that I was making this whole thing up about being a fucking panther so that you would help me?" I asked. Shinji shrugged.

"I honestly didn't know what to think, but now I know that you are" Shinji said. Shinji looked over at Hyori. "And, Hyori, don't judge or anything about the issues of panther's, after all Grimmjow is one of them, just like Harley, so he would know better than anyone what it's like to be a panther. So don't judge unless you're in their shoes" Shinji said. Hyori looked over at Shinji and glared.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Hyori said.

"So, Grimmjow, can you explain to us about this whole being in heat thing?" Love asked. I looked down at the floor. I really, really didn't want to talk about this, but I knew that I had to now.

"Well you see Harley being in heat is the same thing as an animal panther being in heat. We crave sex, all we think about is sex, and when we get together we lose control. The person that comes near us is entranced by our aromas, by everything about us, and they even lose control. They don't know what they're doing, why their doing it, all that they know is that they need to do it, that their life basically depends on it. And if the panther's don't know what's happening to them then they don't know how to control it, which is not a good thing" I explained.

"Why isn't a good thing if the panther doesn't control it?" Love asked. I looked up at him seriously.

"If the panther doesn't know how to control themselves then the person that they lure with their aromas and everything will forever be entranced by the panther, never snapping out of it. Or something worse can happen, the panther could lose full control of themselves and kill the person that they lured" I explained. The room fell silent. Nobody really knew what to say. I didn't blame them. I didn't quite fully understand it either when I first learned out what was going on with me. Honestly I still didn't fully understand it. All I knew was that the panther had to be in control or nothing good could come of it.

Harley's P.O.V

The whole walk to the sushi bar was quite. I really started to get worried. I looked over at Ichigo and noticed that he was staring off into space, obviously thinking about something. But what, I didn't quite know. Once we got to the sushi bar a hostess showed us where our seats were. We sat in the last booth, a window on our right, looking outside. A waitress came and took our orders. It was still silent. I started to get really, really irritated. "Ichigo, what's going on?" I asked. Ichigo looked up at me, slowly.

"I'm just thinking" He said. I groaned.

"I know that. I've noticed that you've been deep in thought the whole way here. You haven't even talked" I said. Ichigo sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry" Ichigo said. I couldn't help but glare at him. He was starting to piss me off.

"Seriously, Ichigo, what's going on?" I asked again. Ichigo looked at me, then out the window. He didn't say anything for awhile.

"I'm just thinking about you" Ichigo said. I would have been flattered by him thinking about me if it wasn't for the tone in his voice.

"Ichigo, please tell me what's going on?" I asked again. I didn't want to use my powers against him. I didn't want to read his mind. I wanted him to have his privacy; after all I promised him that when we went on this date that we wouldn't talk telepathically, which met that I couldn't read his mind. And I stay true to my promises, no matter how much I wanted to break it right now. Ichigo sighed heavily.

"I'm just thinking about what, Grimmjow, said about the whole soul mate situations. I mean he's a panther just like you, what if you guys are soul mates?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo looked at me and made full eye contact with me. "Harley, I really, really like you, but I can't compete with that. So please tell me the truth" Ichigo said. I noticed the immense sadness in his eyes. It was killing me.

_But I don't want to tell him the truth, not yet, _I thought. I sighed. My head was spinning; I could tell a huge migraine was coming. "Ichigo, listen, even if Grimmjow and I were soul mates it wouldn't work out anyways. Grimmjow doesn't know that I'm a panther and he's dating Rangiku now. So in all honesty there can't be much between Grimmjow and me if he doesn't even know what I really am and when he's dating one of my good friends. I wouldn't do that to Rangiku even if Grimmjow and I were soul mates. She's happy with him" I said. Ichigo didn't say anything. I was about to get up leave because I was getting really frustrated until Ichigo placed his hands on mine. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me.

"You're a really amazing person Harley, well when you get passed that hard, cold, and almost impossible to get by, demeanor of yours" Ichigo said. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thanks, Ichigo, I think" I said, laughing a little. The waitress finally came over with our orders. Ichigo and I started to eat. There wasn't much conversation since it was rude to talk with your mouth opened, but it wasn't quite either. I was happy that things between Ichigo and I were somewhat better. I didn't exactly lie to him either about Grimmjow and me being soul mates.

"**But what do you think will happen when he finds out?"** my panther asked. I sighed. I knew exactly what would happen.

"**He would be heartbroken and probably a little pissed"** I said. We finished our meals in no time at all. I ended up paying for our meals since Ichigo and I made an agreement that he wouldn't pay for the whole date. The walk back to my house was very talkative. We talked almost the whole way there. I didn't want the date to end, but it was getting late. Actually it was almost midnight by the time that we got to my house. "Thanks for today, Ichigo" I said once we were at my front door. Ichigo smiled at me.

"Don't mention it. I had fun" Ichigo said. I smiled. I leaned down towards Ichigo, since I was on the top step of my stairs, and kissed him lightly. It happened again. The strong flow of electricity that I felt when our lips met, I felt like I was losing control, like I was in a trance. I wanted to lose myself into Ichigo, just like I did when Shuhei and I kissed. But the kiss with Ichigo was 10 times worse than it was with Shuhei. The electricity was almost unbearable. The trance like feeling came quickly that I almost blacked out from it. I didn't want Ichigo. No, I needed Ichigo. And I needed to have him now, no matter what. I quickly pulled away from Ichigo before I took him right there in the open where everyone could see. When I looked into Ichigo's eyes I noticed that he was in a really deep trance, his eyes almost looked like he was unconscious.

"Want to come inside?" I asked my voice husky. Ichigo smirked seductively.

"Yeah" Ichigo said. I turned around, unlocked my door, opened it, and walked inside; Ichigo right behind me. Once we were inside I closed the front door. Once the front door was closed I felt Ichigo wrap his arms around my waist from behind. He started to kiss my neck, searching for my weak spot. "Harley" Ichigo whispered in my ear, sending goose bumps down my entire body. I turned around until I faced Ichigo, wrapped my arms around his neck, and slammed my lips into his.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

"So how does a panther learn how to control themselves in heat?" Lisa asked. I thought about it for a second. I don't even remember how I learned how to control myself, all I know is that I ended up doing it slowly but surely. That's when a thought hit me.

"Ah shit" I said, quickly standing up. Everyone looked at me weirdly. "I totally forgot that Ichigo and Harley are on a date and they should be heading to her house any minute now" I said. Love stood up.

"What does that have to do with what we're talking about?" Love asked. I looked at him like he was stupid. Didn't they hear a word that I just said?

"I told you Harley's in heat. If she and Ichigo kiss then they will both lose control and what I just explained to you about what happens when a panther isn't in control will happen" I said. Everyone's face turned from questionable to worry.

"Then we better hurry up" Love said. I was going to ask what he met when he picked me up, threw me over his shoulders, and started flash stepping towards Harley's house. I noticed that everyone was following.

"Damnit it, put me the fuck down" I yelled at Love. I was about to kick him in his face when he put me down. I growled at him dangerously. Then it hit me, her aroma. "Ah, shit. We're a little late" I said. I turned around quickly and started walking towards Harley's front door. I noticed that Shinji was already turning the knob to open it.

"It's locked" Shinji said.

"Move" I said. Shinji moved away from the door. I lifted my leg up high and kicked the door; the door flew off of the hinges.

"Harley's going to be pissed" Shinji said, smirking. I looked over at him and growled.

"She'll get over it" I said. I quickly walked inside. I didn't see Harley or Ichigo, but I did see scattered clothing on the floor that leads upstairs.

"You better hope we're not late" Love said, walking in. I didn't say anything. I rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. I didn't have to know that they were in Harley's room, I could hear her. I tightened my fists. I really wanted to kill him. I walked towards Harley's room, Love behind me, and barged in once I was there. A loud, dangerous growl escaped my throat. Ichigo was on top of Harley, both of them half way naked. They didn't notice that we were here, which isn't a good thing.

Harley's P.O.V

Ichigo started trailing kisses down to my breast, he was about to unclasp my bra when suddenly he was throw off of me. I quickly shot up, a growl forming in my throat. My body froze when I saw who was in my room, Grimmjow and Love. Wait, Love, what the hell is he doing here? And why is he with Grimmjow? I asked myself. "What the hell is going on?" I asked, coldly. Ichigo quickly got up.

"That's what I want to know" Ichigo said, the coldness in his voice matching mine.

"_**Damnit I'm a little too late"**_ I heard Grimmjow say in his head. I glared at him.

"A little too late for what" I said, questionably. Grimmjow looked down at me.

"We'll explain once you two get dressed" Love said, stepping more into my room. I rolled my eyes. I was seriously pissed.

"Whatever" I growled. Ichigo put his pants on and then his shirt. Once he was done he walked out of the room. Love was still watching me waiting for me to get dressed. "I'm coming" I said. Love looked at Grimmjow, who nodded his head. Love nodded his head back at Grimmjow and then left. I glared at Grimmjow. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked him, almost yelling. Grimmjow didn't say anything, just glared. I got up from my bed. I seriously just wanted to go over there and rip Grimmjow's throat out. "Why in the hell did you interrupt?" I asked. Grimmjow tsked at me.

"Because I had too" he said. I walked up to him.

"Why because you're jealous, why do you even care? You're with Rangiku. What am I not allowed to have a relationship with anyone because you're jealous? Yet you can have one. Oh yeah that makes so much fucking sense" I said.

"Harley shut the fuck up" Grimmjow snapped. My blood started to boil.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled. Grimmjow grabbed my wrist, the one I was about to slap him with, and slammed me into the wall. "Get the fuck off of me" I growled. Grimmjow didn't let go, he didn't even loosen his grip on me. Grimmjow lowered his head so that he was looking me straight in the eye.

"Harley, I'm trying to help you" Grimmjow said, softly.

"The hell you are" I snapped. Grimmjow sighed in irritation.

"Harley, let me get this through your thick ass fucking head. You're not thinking clearly, you're losing control, and only I can help you" Grimmjow said. I glared at him.

"You know nothing about what I'm going through" I said. But honestly, I didn't even know anything about what's going on with me right now. I didn't understand it and I don't know what's happening. It's driving me insane not knowing. Grimmjow smirked.

"I know better than anyone what you're going through" Grimmjow said. I laughed.

"Of course you do" I said, sarcastically. Grimmjow chuckled. "What the hell is so funny?" I asked. Grimmjow didn't stop laughing. "Damnit, Grimmjow, I'm going to fucking kick your ass if you don't stop laughing" I growled. Grimmjow stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Harley, Harley, Harley" Grimmjow said, still laughing a little. I glared at him. Grimmjow leaned closer to me until his mouth was near my ear and he was looking straight into my eye. "I know what you're going through. I can help you" Grimmjow said. I didn't say anything just glared. Grimmjow started laughing again. "Oh and another thing, some advice, only a panther can fully satisfy another panther" Grimmjow said. My entire body froze; my eyes went wide as I started at Grimmjow. Grimmjow chuckled as he let go of me. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs" Grimmjow said as he walked out of my room, leaving me standing there stunned at what he just said.

_What in the world, _I thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Harley's P.O.V

'_What in the hell is going on? What did Grimmjow mean when he said that?' _I asked myself. There were so many questions running through my head, so many things that I didn't understand. "Only a panther can fully satisfy another panther." It kept running through my head. **"What if Grimmjow said that because he knows what you are"** my panther said. I finished putting on the rest of my clothes and stood there staring at the open doorway that Grimmjow recently went through to go downstairs.

"**But how does he know?"** I asked her. It didn't make sense. Grimmjow couldn't know that I'm a panther.

"**I don't know how he could have figured it out, but it looks like to me that he knows that you are one"** my panther said. I growled in frustration.

"**Great this just makes everything more complicated than it should be**" I said. I straightened my hair out since it was still a mess. I mean seriously it looked like I had sex for like a day straight. Once I was done I made my way out of my room and slowly down the stairs. My body froze when I reached the last step. "What the hell are all of you doing here?" I asked the vizords that were all standing and sitting in my living room. I looked around the room. Grimmjow was sitting next to Love and Lisa. '_What the fuck is going on? When did Grimmjow start hanging around Lisa and Love let alone everyone else? I didn't even think that they knew each other. So how in the hell are they here now together'_ I thought.

"It's about time you got your slow ass down here" Kensei said. I looked over at Kensei. He seemed a little irritated.

"Sorry I didn't know that I had company" I said, annoyed. Kensei glared at me. "So where's Ichigo?" I asked. I noticed that he wasn't here. Maybe he was in the kitchen or something.

"I told him to go home" Grimmjow said. I looked over at Grimmjow and growled lowly.

"Now why in the hell would you go and do that?" I asked him, coldly. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Because it's best that he's not here, especially when you are the way you are right now" Grimmjow said. I stopped a step towards him. I really felt like ripping his god damn throat out right now. Not only did he interrupt with Shuhei and me, but he did it again with Ichigo and me and this time he brought over Love and everyone else.

"**I actually didn't mind when he interrupted with you and Shuhei"** my panther said. I rolled my eyes.

"**Of course you didn't mind" **I said, sarcastically.

"Harley, listen, we didn't do this to piss you off. We did this because of what Grimmjow explained to us" Lisa said. I looked over at her, glaring.

"Because of what Grimmjow explained to you?" I questioned. Love sighed.

"Yes because what he had to say was a little disturbing" Love said. Grimmjow looked over at Love and growled.

"Disturbing?" Grimmjow asked Love. I noticed the tension in Grimmjow's voice. Obviously he didn't like what Love just said. Love looked over at Grimmjow apologetically.

"No offense, Grimmjow, but it was a little disturbing, especially now when we just witnessed what you were explaining" Love said. I gave a questionable look.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? I mean seriously can you try and make some sense" I said. I was growing more and more irritated by the minute. And right now that wasn't good. I felt like if I didn't calm down soon something bad might happen and I don't want that. Love looked back over at me.

"Maybe we should explain ourselves before we confuse you completely" Love said. I rolled my eyes.

"That would make things so much better" I said, sarcastically. I really want them to go away. They shouldn't have interrupted and now I'm seriously pissed off. And I hated being pissed off, especially at them.

*Smack*

"Ow. What the hell?" I yelled. I looked behind me and noticed Hyori with a shoe in her hand.

"Enough with the attitude, Harley, I'm sick of it right now. Love already explained that he didn't mean to piss you off, but we had a perfectly good reason to do what we did. Now quit with the god damn attitude, sit down, and shut the fuck up" Hyori said. A low, dangerous growl escaped my throat, but it wasn't me who growled, it was my panther. Hyori stepped back, wide eye. I noticed everyone tensing.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

"**Oh my, it looks like Harley is already starting to get out of control" **my panther said. I stood up and walked over towards Harley.

"**Yeah but it looks like her panther is getting more out of control than she is"** I said. I put my hand on Harley's shoulder. Harley turned her head around so that she was looking at me. My entire body froze. Those weren't Harley's eyes. They were the eyes of a panther. **"And it looks like if we don't do something quick then we will be too late to show her how to control this"** I said to my panther. "Harley" I said in a low, calm voice. I noticed Harley's panther stir. Her panther kept watching me closer. Every move that I made, including breathing, she watched. Her panther was obviously pissed.

"**Well if I was in here situation and someone interrupted what you did I would be pissed too"** my panther said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"**This is so not the time"** I said. My panther chuckled.

"**I know. Here why don't you let me talk with her? I'll see if I can calm her down a bit to a point where Harley can gain control again"** my panther said.

"**Alright"** I said. I closed my eyes and concentrated. My body started to relax. Slowly I could feel myself being pushed back into my subconscious. I could see my inner world begin to emerge. I stood there, my panther beside me, in my inner world. Arrancars inner worlds are different than soul reapers and vizords. Actually no one has the same inner world. The inner worlds looks depends souly on the person. My inner world was dark, it had a moon and stars, a lot of sand, and then it had mountains. I couldn't explain the mountains, but everything else reminded me of Hueco Mundo. A shadowy figure started to appear. Slowly it began to take on its form.

Harley's P.O.V

I couldn't explain it, but when Grimmjow closed his eyes I felt like my soul was separating from my body. It was dark, really, really dark. I didn't mind darkness, but this darkness kind of scared me. The hairs on my body stood up. Even though my eyes were opened it felt like they were shut. That's how dark it was. Slowly I felt myself slip into consciousness. "Harley, wake up" A familiar voice called. I stirred. "God dammit, Harley, wake the fuck up" the voice called again this time with more force.

'_I know this voice'_ I thought. I stirred again. I tried to open my eyes, but they didn't seem like they wanted to open.

"Come on, Harley, snap out of it" the voice said again. This time I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I sat up really quickly, my eyes snapping open. I put my hand to where the stinging pain was and looked around. It was dark, a bright moon and stars in the sky, and a lot of sand and mountains. I stood up slowly.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself out loud. I heard a chuckle come from behind me. I turned around quickly. "Grimmjow" I said, questionably. But it wasn't just Grimmjow that I noticed. I noticed a big black panther standing beside him smiling at me.

"**Why hello there, Harley"** the panther said. I took a step back. I pointed at the panther beside Grimmjow.

"That panther just spoke" I said, shocked. I honestly didn't know why I was so shocked; I mean my panther could speak. Grimmjow face palmed himself in the middle of his forehead.

"Of for crying out loud, are you really shocked about that? I mean come on, Harley, your panther speaks too" Grimmjow said. My body tensed.

"How do you know about that?" I asked him. Grimmjow looked at me seriously.

"I know about that Harley because I'm a panther just like you and I can sense it. And plus your panther's right there" Grimmjow said, pointing behind me. I turned around and noticed my panther lying down. It looked to me like she was sleeping.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him as I ran over to her. I knelt beside my panther and lifted her head.

"**Oh don't worry about her; I just put her to sleep for a little while. She'll come to here soon, but before that happens we need to have a talk, Harley" **Grimmjow's panther said as he walked towards me and my panther. I stood up and placed myself between my panther and Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's panther stopped and studied me. **"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt her"** he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And how do you expect me to believe that when you already knocked her out unconscious" I said seriously. Grimmjow sighed heavily and stepped towards me.

"Harley, I won't allow him to hurt you or your panther so please calm down. We seriously need to have a talk before your panther wakes up" Grimmjow said. I turned my gaze towards him.

"Talk about what?" I asked him. I noticed Grimmjow's panther smirking.

"**We need to explain to you the ways of a panther"** he said. I couldn't help it, I busted up laughing.

"The ways of a panther, I already know the ways of a panther" I said, laughing. Grimmjow growled in frustration.

"Obviously you don't if you can't control yourself while you're in heat" Grimmjow said. My laughter stopped quickly. I looked back and forth between Grimmjow and his panther.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked them.

"Like I said Harley we need to have a talk and we need to do it before your panther wakes up" Grimmjow said. I looked at him questionably.

"Fine, we'll talk, but first I want to know where the fuck we are? Because last time I remembered we were in my living room" I asked. Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair. He looked nervous about something.

"**We are in Grimmjow's inner world"** Grimmjow's panther explained. Again my body froze.

"But…but how is that even possible. For someone to have an inner world they can't be human" I said. Grimmjow didn't look at me. It was like he was trying to avoid my gaze completely.

"I'll explain later, but right now we don't have much time before your panther wakes up" Grimmjow said. I wanted to go over towards Grimmjow, grab him by his collar, and make him explain to me what the hell is going on and who the hell he really is. But I noticed my panther begin to stir.

"Fine, you can explain later" I said. Grimmjow looked over at me. He looked really sad. It was almost too painful to look at him. But I don't get it, why would he be sad about explaining to be about why he has an inner world. God if I wasn't confused before, then I'm completely confused right now.

"**Well then, where should we start?" **Grimmjow's panther asked himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Harley's P.O.V

"Are you going to start talking or are you just going to continue standing there staring at me?" I asked Grimmjow's panther in annoyance. Grimmjow's panther started to pace back and forth. Grimmjow was sitting on a rock looking more impatient by the second.

"Oh for god's sake it's not all that hard to explain" Grimmjow practically yelled. Grimmjow's panther looked over at Grimmjow.

"**A little"** he said. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"All you have to do is explain to her what we explained to the vizords" Grimmjow said. I looked over at Grimmjow questionably.

"How in the hell did you know what they are?" I asked him. Grimmjow looked at me briefly and then looked back over at his panther. He totally ignored my question and I was seriously getting irritated. First I found out that Grimmjow has an inner world, something only a nonhuman can have. And secondly Grimmjow knew what Love, Lisa, and everyone else is. But the real question is, how much did Grimmjow actually know?

"**Well I guess we can start with the heat thing" **Grimmjow's panther said as he stopped and looked over at me.

"Well you need to start somewhere and fast before my panther wakes up. And I have a feeling she isn't going to be too happy when she wakes up" I said. I looked behind me and at my panther. She was stirring, but she was still unconscious. I noticed Grimmjow's panther walking towards me. I put my guard up a little. I didn't know what to expect, especially when it's Grimmjow's panther.

"Harley he's not going to hurt you. I already made that clear" Grimmjow said. I looked over at him seriously.

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that when I don't even know who you really are" I said, questionably. Grimmjow flinched.

"**Don't worry. I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to help you"** said Grimmjow's panther. I looked back over at Grimmjow's panther.

"And why exactly do you want to help me?" I asked him. Grimmjow's panther smiled.

"**Because I like you, Harley" **Grimmjow's panther said.

"Well that makes me feel better" I said, sarcastically.

"Oh for crying out loud, Harley, will you shut up and let us talk?" Grimmjow said. I noticed him getting more and more impatient.

"Fine, you can start with the heat thing" I said, waving my hand in front of me. Grimmjow's panther sat down in front of me. He was a little closer then I liked, but I wasn't going to say anything because Grimmjow's getting impatient. And plus the quicker we talk and everything the quicker I can find out who Grimmjow really is. I mean I knew he had a panther in him, but I didn't know he wasn't human.

"**Okay so you've already noticed that something's different about you? That you're easily emotional about things and your hormones are kind of out of whack?" **asked Grimmjow's panther. I nodded my head yes and waited for him to go on. **"Well that's because one a year a panther goes into heat. It's basically like you would learn in science class or something like that. That its call mating season," **I had to hold my breath so that I wouldn't bust up laughing, **"Well let me explain to you something that you probably don't know.** **When in heat you crave sex, all you think about is sex, and when you get together with someone that your mating with or whatever you lose control. The person that comes near you is entranced by your aromas, by everything about you, and they even lose control. They don't know what they're doing, why their doing it, all that they know is that they need to do it, that their life basically depends on it. And if the panther's don't know what's happening to them then they don't know how to control it, which is not a good thing,"** Grimmjow's panther paused so that everything he just said would settle in. Well what he just explained makes sense, especially since I couldn't explain what happened between Shuhei and me, and Ichigo and me. Now it makes a little more sense.

"Why isn't a good thing if the panther doesn't control it?" I asked. Grimmjow's panther smiled.

"**I was hoping you would ask that. If the panther doesn't know how to control themselves then the person that they lure with their aromas and everything will forever be entranced by the panther, never snapping out of it. Or something worse can happen, the panther could lose full control of themselves and kill the person that they lured" **Grimmjow's panther said. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Is that why when Grimmjow interrupted Ichigo and I that Ichigo showed the exact same emotion and everything like I was?" I asked. The smile fell from Grimmjow's panther's face.

"**Yes, that's exactly why"** he said. I lowered my gaze from Grimmjow's panther's eyes and looked down at my hands. Ichigo could have been forever entranced by me, or worse. I could have killed him. I looked over at Grimmjow who was studying me.

"I guess I owe you an apology don't I" I said, questionably. Grimmjow shook his head no. "Why don't I owe you one?" I asked him. Grimmjow smiled a little.

"Because before I learned to control my panther I was just like you. You don't owe me an apology because I understand. That's why I want to help you, Harley" Grimmjow said. I laughed a little.

"Since when did you get so mature?" I asked. Grimmjow huffed.

"I've always been like this" Grimmjow said. I looked over at him seriously.

"Is that so? I guess there's a lot that I don't know about you" I said. The smile that was on Grimmjow's face fell, he stopped looking at me. Instead he looked over at the mountains.

"**Alright that's enough talking. I still need to explain some things"** Grimmjow's panther said. I tore my gaze from Grimmjow and looked back over to his panther.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

I kind of knew that this would happen. That she would be mad at me for not explaining who I really am. But how the hell am I supposed to explain to her that I'm the enemy? I knew that when I did it wouldn't go over so well. But I also knew that I'm going to have to tell her whether I want to or not. I just hope that she will understand when I do explain to her everything. I wasn't paying attention to what my panther and Harley were talking about. I already knew what he was saying. It was the same speech Szayel gave to me when I was in heat and didn't know what the fuck was going on. I was too busy thinking of how I was going to tell Harley. **"Grimmjow." ** I snapped out of my train of thought and looked over at my panther. Harley and he were looking at me questionably.

"What?" I asked. My panther gave me a worried look.

"**I was explaining to Harley how we were going to help her control herself when she is in heat"** said my panther.

"I hope that you explained to her that a panther isn't always fully in control when they're in heat" I said. My panther rolled his eyes.

"**Of course I explained that. But I was saying how we would help her control it to a certain extent so that none of the bad things happen"** my panther said. I looked over at Harley.

"You do realize it's not going to be easy?" I asked her. Harley rolled her eyes.

"Of course I realize that, but I want to do it anyways. I don't want to hurt anyone" she said. I gave her a sympathetic look. She feels guilty about what happened between Shuhei, Ichigo, and her and she wants to fix it.

"Fine we can start tomorrow on helping you control it, but I'm going to tell you now Harley. I'm not going to help you if you whine, complain, or anything like that when I'm trying to help you control it" I said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Grimmjow" Harley said. I looked behind Harley. Her panther's eyes were starting to flutter.

"Looks like we're out of time here anyways" I said. I jumped off of the rock I was sitting on and walked over to Harley. "Don't get mad at me" I said to her. Harley looked at me questionably. But I didn't give her time to ask anything. I knocked her out unconscious.

Harley's P.O.V

Damnit that's the second time that Grimmjow has hit me, I swear I'm going to kill him. I noticed someone shaking me. "Harley, wake up" a familiar voice said. They started shaking me again. "Harley, don't make me slap you again" the voice said. I growled at the voice. My eyes started to flutter open.

"I'm still going to get you for slapping me in the first place" I said to Grimmjow. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever, come on get up and off of the floor" Grimmjow said as he extended a hand towards me. I grabbed his hand. The electricity, his scent, everything started to affect me. Once I was fully standing up I quickly took my hand away from Grimmjow.

"We're starting my training tomorrow, right?" I asked him. Grimmjow nodded his head.

"What training? And what the hell happened to the both of you? One minute you're awake, then the next you're both on the floor unconscious" Love asked.

"Grimmjow's going to help me control my panther so that I won't hurt anyone" I said.

"And we both got knocked unconscious because I had to have my panther calm down Harley's before Harley's panther ripped out Hyori's throat" Grimmjow explained. I looked over at him. He still has some explaining to do. After more explaining and what not the vizords left, leaving me and Grimmjow alone.

"You still have some explaining to do, Grimmjow" I said once I knew that we were out of hearing range. Grimmjow again didn't look at me; he stared at my wall instead.

"Not right now, Harley" Grimmjow said.

"Then when, Grimmjow" I said, questionably. Grimmjow looked at me. Again I was surprised by how sad he looked.

"Just not right now, okay?" Grimmjow asked me.

"**I wonder what he's hiding?"** asked my panther. I was a little surprised that she was awake. I was expecting her to still be out cold.

"**I don't know, but I guess I should let him tell me when he feels comfortable with telling me. How are you feeling anyways?"** I asked her. My panther chuckled.

"**Better, but tell Grimmjow's panther that the next time he wanted to knock me out he has another thing coming"** said my panther. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Something funny?" Grimmjow asked, looking at me questionably.

"Yeah, my panther said that the next time your panther wants to knock her out he has another thing coming" I said. Grimmjow smirked.

"You know I want to know who would win in a fight, my panther or yours" Grimmjow said. I smirked.

"Maybe one day we'll find out" I said. I noticed that Grimmjow's eyes were sad even though he was smirking. I really want to know what's going on. I was going to say something to Grimmjow when a knock came from my front door. I turned around and walked over to my front door, opening it. A man was standing at my door. He was tall, about 6'2'', dark hair, and brown eyes. For some reason he looked familiar. "Can I help you?" I asked the man. I noticed Grimmjow walk towards us, stopping behind me, and looking at the man suspiciously.

"Are you, Harley Night?" The man asked. I couldn't help but feel every guard in my body shoot up.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked the man. I took a step backwards when the man smiled.

"Oh come on, Harley, don't you recognize your own father?" The man asked. I heard a dangerous growl come from behind me. Even my panther was getting ready for an attack. But I don't understand, my father's dead, or is supposed to be dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Harley's P.O.V

"That's impossible. My father's dead" I said, stepping back away from the man that claims to be my father. But for some reason I knew that deep down he was telling the truth. He looked so familiar, so like me. My father stepped into the house and closer to me.

"Don't even think about going near her" Grimmjow growled. My father looked over at Grimmjow and smirked.

"It's nice to see you again, Grimmjow" my father said. I looked at Grimmjow confused.

"You know him?" I asked Grimmjow in disbelief. Grimmjow looked over at me, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I didn't know he was your father until now" Grimmjow said. I shook my head back and forth.

"I don't understand. How do you know him? How the hell are you still alive? What the hell is going on? I'm so lost" I started to ramble. I grabbed my head. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I didn't understand anything that was going on. Just how in the world did my father survive, he was supposed to be dead. Kisuke told me that he had died that day, that day that he murdered my mother. But how is that possible if he is standing right here in my living room. And how in the hell did Grimmjow know him, just who was Grimmjow really. My head started to spin, so many questions that I needed to be answered, so much confusion.

"**Harley, you have to calm down. Gather yourself up. You're not safe with your father here and you can't afford to be distracted. What if he ended up attacking you or something like that?"** my panther asked. I closed my eyes. She was right. I know that she is. I took a deep breath and reopened my eyes, looking at my father.

"How did you survive?" I asked him. My father looked at me and smiled.

"Let's just say I had some help from my son" he said. I gave him a suspicious look.

"How in the hell did you get help from your son? You don't even have one. Mom only gave birth to me before you killed her" I asked. My father chuckled.

"Oh my dear, Harley, there's so much that you don't even know. That woman that I killed wasn't even your real mother" my father said. My panther and I both growled.

"Yes she was" I said. I could feel the anger inside me begin to rise. My father's chuckled turned into laughter, making the anger in me become more and more heated. "Shut the fuck up" I said, my voice as cold as ice. I felt my spiritual pressure rise; the lightening from my Zanpakuto that I keep with me at all times began to crackle around me. My hair started to flutter in an invisible wind. Grimmjow looked at me, wide eye. My panther began to roar, it was the roar she always does when a fight was about to happen. My father stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"You honestly think that you can take me? You haven't even mastered your powers yet and most importantly you don't know everything that you can do" My father said. I saw a Zanpakuto, his Zanpakuto manifest in his hands. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at me. "But if it's a fight that you want, then it's a fight that you get. Just don't whine and cry when I kick your ass, Harley" my father said. My Zanpakuto manifested in my right hand, I unsheathed it and pointed it towards him.

"Actually it's you who's going to be on your knees, whining and crying to me, father" I said.

Kisuke's P.O.V

"What the hell is going on? Why did Harley's spiritual pressure rise like that? And who's with her. I can only recognize Grimmjow, but I recognize the other one with her" Ikakku asked. I looked over at Tessi. He looked over at me and nodded my head. I walked outside, telling everyone to stay here. Tessi soon joined me afterwards.

"Why now would he make contact with her?" Tessi asked. I looked over at him seriously.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is protecting Harley" I said. Tessi gave me one last look before nodding his head in agreement.

"So that's her father, huh? He seems pretty powerful" A familiar voice said. I looked up at my roof, Youirchi was looking down at me seriously.

"He is powerful, really powerful. That's why we need to hurry" I said. Yourichi gave me a questionable look.

"I thought that you said Harley was powerful enough to handle him" Yourichi said questionably as she jumped down from the roof and landed beside me.

"She is, she can be, but not right now. Not when she doesn't know who she truly is" I said. Yourichi gave me a questionable look.

"And who is she really?" Yourichi asked. I looked away from Yourichi.

"This isn't the time to discuss that. Now let's go. Tessi you have what we need, right?" I asked. Tessi nodded his head and revealed the box with the seal on it. Yourichi gave both of us a questionable look.

"What's that?" She asked. I looked at her seriously.

"A gift from Harley's mother, Harley's real mother" I said. I didn't give Yourichi time to ask or say anything; I quickly headed over to Harley's house. I just hope that I'm not too late.

Shinji's P.O.V

"Shinji, that spiritual pressure seems really familiar. And I'm getting a bad feeling" Love said. I stopped what I was doing and started to focus on the spiritual pressure that was with Harley and Grimmjow. I dropped the plate that was in my hands.

"How in the hell did he find her?" I asked myself. I quickly ran over to where my sword was, grabbing it. Everyone ran to where I was.

"How did who find her?" Love asked. I looked at Love seriously.

"Harley's father" I said. Everyone looked at me questionably.

"I don't understand. I thought that he was killed" Lisa said. I looked away from her.

"That's the story that I was told too until I learned the truth. But I had to keep with the story so that I could help protect Harley and make sure that her father couldn't find her. After all if everyone knew the truth then Harley would be easy to find for him. Listen we can't talk right now, we have to hurry before he tries to kill her" I said. Love stepped in my way, stopping me.

"We'll help, but after this you have a lot of explaining to do, Shinji" Love said, seriously. I looked at me and smiled.

"I know that" I said. I ran past Love and everyone and hurried towards Harley, everyone following behind me.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I felt Harley's spiritual pressure rise. I could sense that Grimmjow was there with her, but I couldn't tell who the other person was. I didn't recognize it at all. I wanted to get up and leave to help Harley and to see what was going on, but my dad made me stay here and watch my sisters. Now that I think about it he seemed like he was in a rush and he looked really worried. I've never seen him like this before.

Ichigos Dad's P.O.V

"Damnit, I thought that Kisuke said she would be safe here. I thought that he was making sure that he wasn't going to find her. Damn that Kisuke" I said to myself out loud as I rushed towards Harley's house. "I just hope that I'm not too late" I said as I picked up speed.

Harley's P.O.V

Blood started to run down my arm. My breathing was uneven and I was sweating badly. "Come on, Harley, go into your Bankai form before I really do kill you" my father said. He was standing a few feet away from me, staring at me, smiling.

"Now why would I do that? It would be a waste to go into my Bankai form and use it on someone like you" I said. I was telling the truth it would be a waste, but I really didn't want to use my Bankai form on him. The truth was I lost control the last time that I used it. I haven't fully been able to control it yet, but I'm close. After all I've been training more and more so that I can fully control it. My father frowned.

"Fine, since you won't use your Bankai then I guess I won't use my sword" my father said, he sheathed his sword. I looked at him confused.

"Why won't you use your sword? You do realize that now you're just an easier target" I said. My father chuckled.

"Like I said before, Harley, there's so much that you don't even know" my father said. Before I knew it he was in front of me, hand around my throat. "But don't worry I'll explain everything in time. I promise. I would explain things right now, but it seems like a lot of unwanted company is going to be joining us soon. So I must take my leave. But don't forget Harley, I will be back for you" My father said. Before I knew it everyone was here; Kisuke, Tessi, Yourichi, the vizords, even Ichigo's dad. My father threw me to the ground and faced everyone. "It's so nice to see you again, Kisuke, Tessi, and Isshin" my father said. Kisuke smirked at my father.

"Yes it is good to see you, isn't it?" Kisuke said, sarcastically. My father chuckled.

"So I see you haven't told Harley anything" My father said. I looked at Kisuke suspiciously. Kisuke looked at me with a look that said I'm sorry. My father chuckled even more. "I would love to stay and chat; you know catch up and everything. But I really must be on my way" my father said.

"You're not going anywhere" Isshin said, seriously. I noticed him reach for his sword. My father looked at him seriously.

"You honestly think that you can stop me. A mere soul reaper" my father said. He started to laugh. My father turned around and looked at me seriously. "Like I said, I will be back for you" my father said.

"Like hell you will" Love said, running towards my father with his sword drawn. My father quickly turned around. Next thing I knew Love was on his knees, grabbing his head, and screaming. Just like Grimmjow did when he pissed me off, just like what happened to me.

"It was you who attacked me" I said. My father looked over his shoulders.

"Yes I attacked you. I had to give you a warning that I was coming" my father said. I growled loudly.

"Now I understand a lot" I said. My father gave me a questionable look.

"Oh?" he asked.

"You were the reasons for a lot of things, the reason that I had to move from town to town. The reason that the people that I cared about got hurt" I said. A smiled formed on my father's face.

"And you now just realized that?" He started to laugh. "Yes I was the reason why you had to move from town to town. I was the reason that the people you care about got hurt. I remember that boy, oh what was his name, Dachi, and he was your first boyfriend. I sent him a message saying stay away from you or he would get hurt, but he was really stubborn. Too bad someone like him had to die so young because of you" my father said. My heart fell to my stomach. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"You were the one that killed him?" I asked. My father looked at me seriously.

"Yes I am and I'm the one that killed the other people that you ever cared about. Don't you get it Harley; I did what I had to because I had to. An-"

"You didn't have to kill innocent people. They didn't deserve any of that, they didn't deserve to die. And especially because of me" I screamed at him. I could feel it, my power beginning to get out of control.

"You're wrong; they did have to die because of you. You didn't deserve to be happy and because if I didn't do what I did then your powers would have never unlocked. I did it to help you, Harley" my father said.

"To help me, how is killing the people that I care about fucking helping me" I screamed. The ground beneath my feet began to crack; the air around me grew thick. My father's smile grew.

"Like I said, I will explain things, but not now. I will be back though" My father said. He turned his head and looked at everyone. "And if any of you get in my way, I'll kill you. You're lucky that I haven't killed any of you yet" my father said. I was about to attack him before he disappeared. Once I felt his spiritual pressure disappear, I fell to my knees.

"Harley" someone said. I felt someone pick me up and cradle me in their arms. "Everything's going to be alright, Harley. I promise" the voice said. I didn't know who it was. The tears that kept running down my cheeks blinded me. Next thing I knew I was in my bed, the person that carried me took off my shoes and placed my blanket over me. "I won't let him harm you, Harley, not again" the person said. I started to blink fast, clearing my vision.

"Why did you lie to me and tell me that he was dead, Kisuke?" I asked. Kisuke looked down at me, sadness all over his face, even in his eyes.

"Because I had to protect you, plus your mother said not to tell you until the time was right" Kisuke explained. I looked at him questionably.

"My mother didn't know how bad of a person my father was until he used his experiment on us" I said. Kisuke frowned even more.

"I'm not talking about that mother, Harley. I'm talking about your real mother" Kisuke said. I glared at him.

"She was my real mother" I snapped. Kisuke put both of his hands in front of him in a defensive position.

"Yes she raised you, but she wasn't your biological mother" Kisuke said. I growled. I was ready to snap again until my panther spoke.

"**Harley that is enough, why don't you get some rest for now and then let Kisuke explain things later?" **my panther suggested. I sighed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, calming me down.

"**Fine" **I said. I opened my eyes and looked at Kisuke, seriously. "I'm going to get some rest right now. But tomorrow we're going to have a little talk. You, me, Tessi, Isshin, and everyone else who knows about what really happened" I said. Kisuke gave me a serious look, but nodded.

"You're right, we do need to talk. So tomorrow evening we will talk. After all you still have to train with Grimmjow to get your panther under control" Kisuke said. I sighed. I had forgotten about that.

"Okay, that works" I said. Kisuke said his goodbyes and left. But speaking of Grimmjow, he had a lot of explaining to do, especially since he knows my father. I guess we will have to talk, one on one, tomorrow about it.


	21. Chapter 21

Grimmjow's P.O.V

"**Oh man. You're in some serious trouble, Grimmjow" **my panther said, chuckling a little. I growled and ran my hand through my hair, sighing heavily.

"**Why don't you shut the fuck up? It's not like I knew that he was her father. I just thought that he was some person that Azien was really interested in"** I said. I couldn't sit still anymore. I stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"**Yeah well I don't think that Harley is going to see it that way. Now you might have to tell her who you really are"** my panther said. I growled loudly.

"**I know that, but I just can't. Not right now. If I tell her right now then she might either try and kill me or she will never talk to me again and I can't have that"** I said. My panther sighed.

"**I know how you feel, Grimmjow, but don't you think that it is best to tell her sooner than later. I mean if we keep waiting to tell her then she might be even madder later because we kept it from her"** my panther said. I stopped pacing and looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set.

"**You have a point,"** I paused, sighing heavily. **"But I still wouldn't know where to begin" **I finished. My panther didn't say anything. I could tell that he was thinking.

"Are you having trouble figuring something out, Grimmjow?" a familiar voice asked. My body tensed. I turned around quickly, coming face to face with Harley's father. I growled loudly, my panther growled as well, echoing mine. Harley's father smirked. "Oh come now, Grimmjow, is that how you greet your friend?" Harley's father asked, laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We're not fucking friends" I growled. Harley's father continued to laugh. "And what the hell is so fucking funny?" I asked. I could feel my body getting in attack position, I really just wanted to rip this man' throat out. Granted when I didn't know who he really was I kind of liked him because he loved to fight like me and he was cold, giving his victims no mercy. He was a lot like me when it came to the love of a fight. But now that I have learned the truth, of how he hurt Harley, I wanted nothing more than to kill him slowly, making him feel the pain that he had caused Harley to fill for so many years.

"I would have never thought that the blood thirsty, cold hearted, 6th Espada would have actually care about someone other than himself," Harley's father paused. He started to observe me. He chuckled. "I really do admire you, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. That's why I took you under my wing and started to train you to help you obtain the goal that you ever so desired, the goal of becoming king. But now it seems like you have betrayed me." I smirked at him.

"And what the hell are you going to do about it?" I asked. I was challenging him, something that I know that I shouldn't have done. After all I have seen this guy fight and even I am no match for him. I honestly don't think that even Harley could be a match for him and she seems pretty powerful. Harley's father gave me a suspicious look.

"Are you seriously that stupid to challenge me, Grimmjow?" Harley's father asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe just a little" I said. I heard my panther growl.

"**Don't be so stupid, Grimmjow"** my panther said. I rolled my eyes.

"**Oh shut up"** I said. My panther was about to say something else, but over the years I have learned to block out his voice when I didn't want to hear him. Harley's father started laughing again. I gave him a questionable look.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" Harley's father said. I gave him an even more questionable look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked him. Harley's father stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Now why would I tell you that and ruin all my fun?" Harley's father asked. I glared at him. I could tell that he was going to say more. "Oh don't worry, Grimmjow. I'm not going to kill you, yet. But I am going to have some fun with you. After all I like playing with my prey when the game's interesting." My entire body tensed when Harley's father appeared right in front of me. I couldn't react. He grabbed me by my throat and started to lift me in the air, choking me. "But I am going to tell you this before I leave. If you tell Harley anything and I do mean anything. I will make sure that you spend eternity regretting it because I won't kill you, Grimmjow; I'm going to make you suffer. And the only reason that I'm being so kind is because I actually like you, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. If you tell her anything about what you know or anything that will give her any sort of hint about herself, Harley will be paying the price for you telling her and you will be paying the price of spending eternity without her, knowing that you were the reason that she was killed. And trust me I won't just kill her instantly, I will kill her slowly and I will make you fucking watch. I will make you hear her scream as she begs and cries for me to stop. I will make you sit there and watch, knowing that you can't do a god damn thing about it to stop it. Do I make myself clear, Grimmjow?" Harley's father asked. I didn't have enough air to answer, I just nodded my head yes the best that I could. Harley's father released me from his grip. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. "Good now that I made things clear. I will see you back in Hueco Mundo" Harley's father said. He turned around and started to walk off. I couldn't say anything because I was still out of breath and I couldn't move because my body was limp from losing so much oxygen. All I could do was glare at Harley's father as he walked off and disappeared.

"**Grimmjow, are you all right?" **my panther asked. I could hear the immense worry in his voice. I cleared my throat.

"**Yeah, I'll be fine"** I said, my voice barely hearable. Now what was I going to do? I couldn't tell Harley anything because if I did then she would pay the price. And I have to train her tomorrow and knowing her she is going to be asking a lot of questions. I sighed heavily and leaned back against the concert sidewalk beneath me. So much was running through my mind as I laid there and stared at the moon. I didn't know what I was going to do and I was running out of time to figure things out. All I do know is that I was going to have to make up some kind of story to tell Harley tomorrow that would explain how I knew her father. And I couldn't tell her anything that would give away the truth. "Damnit, this is going to be hard" I said out loud. I could hear my panther sigh. He didn't know what to do either.

**-The next day-**

Harley's P.O.V

I didn't really sleep the night before. I just stared at my ceiling, thinking. A lot has happened so far lately. First I learned that there is this so called thing such as heat, which I thought that only animals experience and not the people who have the animal spirits inside them. I learned that Grimmjow isn't who he says he is, well he isn't human. I also learned that Grimmjow for some odd, unknown reason knows my father. The father that had hated me since I was born because I was a girl and not a boy, the father that abused me; sexually and physically, the father that had even abused his wife; my mother, the father that on my 19th birthday experimented on my mother and me, making us the first known vizords, and then afterwards killed my mother in front of me and almost killing me. I also learned that Kisuke knew that my father was alive, he had lied to me. And now that I think about it I have also learned that my mother that had raised me was not my actually mother. I should have known, however, since my mother and me didn't look alike or have anything that was the same. I sighed and rolled over in my bed. There are so many things that I don't know so many things that I need answers too. But the two most important things that I really want answers to are who is Grimmjow really? And who is my real mother? I didn't notice that I wasn't alone anymore until my panther growled at me. I sat up and looked over at my door. "Grimmjow" I said. Grimmjow was standing in my doorway, staring at me. Grimmjow looked away from me and out my window.

"I've been knocking on your door for the past 30 minutes" Grimmjow said. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was really natty.

"Sorry, I was just really deep in thought" I said. Grimmjow looked at me questionably.

"What were you thinking about?" Grimmjow asked. I looked at him seriously.

"About everything that has happened so far, about you" I said. Grimmjow smirked.

"Well I'm happy to know that I'm on your mind" Grimmjow said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't ask stupid with me, Grimmjow. You know very well why you were on my mind" I said. Grimmjow's smirk faded. He looked away from me again and started to look out my window.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, Harley" Grimmjow said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh, no, really" I said, sarcastically. Grimmjow looked at me.

"You don't have to be like that, Harley" Grimmjow said. I threw my blankets off of me. I could feel Grimmjow's eyes begin to roam over my body, but I didn't say anything.

"Then what exactly do you want me to act like, Grimmjow, all happy, like everything is just fine. Well guess what kitten, nothing is fine. I just found out that my father is alive, that the mother that raised me isn't my real mother and more importantly I just found out that you for some odd, unknown reason know my real father." By the time I was finished speaking I was in Grimmjow's facing, looking at him seriously.

"I thought that I told you to never call me that again" Grimmjow said, smiling down at me. I growled in frustration.

"Don't change the subject, Grimmjow" I said, putting more force in my voice. Grimmjow chuckled.

"All right, all right, sorry" Grimmjow said, still smiling at me. I growled again.

"Grimmjow" I said, my voice a little colder and more serious. Grimmjow's smile faded. He sighed and looked at me seriously.

"What exactly do you want me to tell you, Harley? That I know your father, well yes I know your father. Did I know he was your father, fuck no I didn't. And if I did know that he was your father I would have killed him by now for doing what he did to you" Grimmjow said. I glared at him.

"You don't even know what he did to me. All that you know is everything that you learned yesterday" I said. Grimmjow laughed in a sarcastic manner.

"Harley, are you that stupid? I know everything that your father did to you. I know that he hates you because you're a girl and not a boy. I know that he abused your mother and you. He even sexually abused you. I know that he experimented on you and your mother and then he made you watch as he killed your mother in front of you. And I also know that he tried to kill you, but he couldn't because you were a little too powerful for him. I know a lot more than you think" Grimmjow said. This time I was the one with my back against the wall as Grimmjow was hovering over me, looking down at me. I was extremely angry, but the angry started to fade as quickly as it came. We were so close, our chests touching. His aroma was starting to fill my nose. The electricity from us touching started to roam across my body. I was starting to go into a trance like state again, but I had to fight it. I had to find out how Grimmjow knew all of this. I pushed him away and I didn't go it gently either. Grimmjow flew a little and slammed against the wall on the other side of the room. "What the fuck was that for?" Grimmjow yelled.

"You were too god damn close" I yelled back. Grimmjow didn't say anything, just stared at me. The next thing I knew Grimmjow was laughing. "What the fuck is so funny?" I asked him. Grimmjow stopped laughing.

"You were about to rip my throat out and all I had to do was just touch you and that feeling is gone as quickly as it came. Man if I had known that I would have done it every time you became mad with me" Grimmjow said. He started laughing again. I grabbed the nearest thing to me and threw it at Grimmjow. The vase that I had thrown at Grimmjow landed on the wall beside him, shattering into a million pieces. Grimmjow stopped laughing and growled at me. "Why in the fuck did you throw a fucking vase at me?" Grimmjow asked. I could tell that he was getting angry.

"I threw it because you were laughing at me, asshole" I semi-yelled. "And it's not my fault that I can't control myself. I'm in heat, remember?" Grimmjow walked towards me a little.

"Of course I remember, idiot. Have you forgotten that I'm in heat as well?" Grimmjow asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't seem like it" I said. Grimmjow huffed.

"That's because I have learned to control it. If I didn't then I would be just like you" Grimmjow said. He stopped a few feet in front of me. I glared at him.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Oh don't think you don't know" Grimmjow said, sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. I closed the distance between us and raised my spiritual pressure a little.

"No, I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?" I asked. Grimmjow stared down at me.

"Fine if you really want to go there, what I meant was if I haven't had learned to control myself while I was in heat I would be fucking everyone that walked; man or woman" Grimmjow said. I growled dangerously.

"Why you fu-"

"**Hey, Harley, Grimmjow just said that he would fuck a man" **my panther said, interrupting me. I stopped talking, stared at Grimmjow seriously and then busted up laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing about, woman?" Grimmjow asked. Grimmjow was staring at me like I was on crack. One minute I was yelling at him, about to rip his throat out, and the next I'm laughing in his face. I looked at Grimmjow. I couldn't say anything more; I just started laughing even harder. Grimmjow growled in frustration. "God dammit woman, tell me what you're fucking laughing at" Grimmjow said. I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm laughing…because…you said…you said." I couldn't finish the rest of the sentence because I was laughing so hard. I was gripping my stomach because it started to hurt.

"What did I say?" Grimmjow asked.

"You said that you would fuck a man" I said quickly. I didn't know if Grimmjow had really heard me or not because I said that in a rush, but obviously he did because he growled.

"I didn't fucking mean it like that" Grimmjow said. I looked at Grimmjow seriously, trying not to laugh again.

"Oh yeah, sure you didn't" I said. Grimmjow growled.

"You're so going to get it" Grimmjow said. Grimmjow started to walk towards me. I put both my hands in front of me in a defensive position.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow, but I don't think that I'm your type. I'm a woman, remember" I said. I busted up laughing again.

"Oh you're my type all right and I'll fucking prove it to you too" Grimmjow said. I didn't have time to react. I was picked up, thrown over Grimmjow's shoulder, and then thrown on my bed. I stopped laughing and started staring at Grimmjow seriously.

"Grimmjow, I was kidding" I said. I started to panic a little. I didn't know what Grimmjow was planning on doing.

"Well you're going to regret kidding around with me like that. I fuck men my fucking ass. I only like one thing and that one thing that I like is only what a woman fucking has. Something that you have, Harley" Grimmjow said. Grimmjow started to smirk at me as he got on my bed and hovered over me. "I just hope you know how to handle what I have, Harley" Grimmjow said. My pulse started to race, my hands began to sweat. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know if I really wanted to stop Grimmjow. Grimmjow closed the distance between us, slamming our lips together. I moaned instantly. The electricity from the kiss was even stronger than it was from when we touch. Grimmjow's aroma started to make my head dizzy as it filled my entire body. I felt Grimmjow staring to roam his right hand up and down my leg, causing goose bumps to form all over my body. I ran my left ran through Grimmjow's hair and my right hand went up Grimmjow's shit. I started to roam my finger up and down Grimmjow's back, lightly clawing him as I went. Grimmjow moaned into the kiss. Grimmjow broke the kiss, sadly, and looked down at me. Our eyes locked. I could tell that Grimmjow was fighting to keep control.

"Something wrong, Grimmjow?" I asked. My voice was husky and a little breathless. Grimmjow shook his head back and forth.

"Damnit" Grimmjow growled. Grimmjow quickly got off of me and off of my bed. I sat up and gave Grimmjow a confused look. Grimmjow started to pace back and forth. I heard him mumble something.

"I didn't quit catch that" I said. Grimmjow stopped pacing and looked at me serious.

"We can't do this, Harley" Grimmjow said. I could tell that he had forced himself to say that.

"Oh and why not? I thought that you liked me, Grimmjow" I asked. Grimmjow sighed.

"We just can't do this, Harley" Grimmjow said. I glared at him.

"Let me guess, Rangiku, right?" I asked him. Grimmjow looked away from me. He opened his mouth to say something. "Oh no, don't apologize. I get. I completely fucking get it" I said, interrupting him. Grimmjow looked back at me.

"I wasn't going to say that, Harley. I don't care about Rangiku. I don't really even like her that much" Grimmjow said.

"If you don't like her then why would you be dating her?" I asked. Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"I don't know, okay?" Grimmjow said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure you don't" I said. Grimmjow growled.

"What so you're going to get mad at me? Because I was dating someone, when you tried to fuck your ex boyfriend and then Ichigo Oh real mature, Harley" Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes at me. I growled. Grimmjow sighed heavily and sat down on the bed beside me. Grimmjow looked at me. His eyes were sad. "Harley, can we please just stop fighting? I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't know how much more I can handle" Grimmjow asked. I gave Grimmjow a serious look.

"Well if you can't handle anymore then why don't you just leave?" I asked him. Grimmjow's eyes became even sadder.

"I'm not going to leave, Harley, because I really care about you, okay?" Grimmjow said. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Grimmjow didn't really seem like the type of person to really care about someone. Grimmjow seemed like the type who only cared for himself, who only took what he want and then leave. My heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't really know what to say to that. I care for Grimmjow, a lot.

"All right, the fighting can stop" I finally said. Grimmjow smiled at me. Not a smirk, not a grin, an actually smile. It made my heart beat even faster than it already was.

"Well I'm glad that you two haven't killed each other yet" a voice said. Both Grimmjow and I looked over at my doorway. Kisuke was leaning against my door, staring at the both of us, smiling.

"What do you want, Kisuke?" I asked him. Kisuke chuckled.

"I thought that you wanted me to explain things" Kisuke said. I sighed. I had forgotten all about that. Grimmjow and I didn't even accomplish anything with helping me learning to control myself when I'm in heat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" I said. Grimmjow gave me a questionable look.

"Explain things" Grimmjow said, questionably. I nodded.

"Yeah I wanted Kisuke to explain to me why he lied to me when he told me that my father was dead and also who my real mother is" I told Grimmjow. It was brief, but I notice a little look of terror go across Grimmjow's face. Before I could ask Grimmjow anything Kisuke interrupted.

"Well everyone is waiting downstairs for you. So when you're ready just come down and we will start explaining" Kisuke said. Kisuke turned around. I heard his footsteps echo down my stairs. Once I knew he was gone I turned to Grimmjow.

"Is there something that you're not telling me, Grimmjow?" I asked. Grimmjow looked away from me. He seems to be doing that a lot today and I want to know why.

"Harley, I don't think that it's best if you learn about your father" Grimmjow said.

"And why the hell not?" I asked. Grimmjow looked back at me. I've never seen Grimmjow this serious before.

"Because you'll be risking your life" Grimmjow said.

"I'll be risking my life? How?" I asked. Grimmjow hesitated.

"I just don't think that it's best" Grimmjow said. Grimmjow stood up and started walking towards my door.

"You know something, don't you?" I asked him. Grimmjow stopped at my door.

"Harley, I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything, but I can't. And not because I don't want you to learn about your past or anything, but because if you do then you're father will kill you" Grimmjow said. I was getting ready to ask Grimmjow how he would have figured that, but before I could Grimmjow quickly walked out of my room and downstairs where everyone else was at.

"**Do you think we should listen to, Grimmjow?" **my panther asked. I groaned.

"**I don't know, but I've never seen Grimmjow like that"** I said. I slide off of my bed and started heading towards my door. I want to know what Kisuke knows. I want to learn about my past, about my father, about my real mother, but more importantly I want to know who I really am because obviously I don't know shit about myself. But what if what I learn really does put me in danger? What if what I learn puts the people that I care about in danger? I groaned heavily as I slowly walked downstairs. I don't know the answer to that, but what else can I really do? I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing, that's for sure. Yet I couldn't shake off this lingering feeling that told me that maybe I should just do that.


	22. Chapter 22

Harley's P.O.V

I was still debating on whether or not to go downstairs to see what Kisuke had to say. I wanted to know what he had to say. I wanted to know about my past, about myself. I wanted to know the truth. But I still couldn't help shake off this feeling that told me not to learn the truth just yet. I sighed in frustration as I walked down to my living room slowly. My living room was packed. Kisuke, Tessi, Yourichi, Shinji, Kensei, Hyori, Rose, Love, Hachi, Lisa, and Grimmjow were all sitting down waiting for me. "It's about time you came down. I was getting impatient" Kensei said. I rolled my eyes, giving Kensei a little smile.

"Sorry, I had something on my mind" I said.

"Well get over it. I'm ready to see what Kisuke and Shinji have been hiding" Kensei said. I gave Shinji a curious look.

"I figured it out a long time ago" Shinji explained. I couldn't help but glare.

"Who else knew?" I asked my voice tense. I was trying not to lose it, but I just found out more people knew about me and didn't tell me. Instead they kept it from me.

"Just Tessi, Shinji, Isshin, and me" Kisuke said.

"Isshin" I said, questionably. Kisuke nodded.

"Yeah, Isshin was friends with your real mother just like I was" Kisuke said. I walked over to the empty chair right across from Kisuke. Everyone was basically in a circle.

"Well, I guess you have a lot of explaining to do Kisuke Urahara" I said. The room fell silent. I noticed Grimmjow was very tense and very nervous.

"**Do you think he was telling the truth when he said that me learning about myself could endanger my life?" **I asked my panther. My panther sighed.

"**I honestly don't know, Harley. But I feel that something bad may happen if you do"** my panther said. I groaned. I knew that she was telling the truth because I was feeling the exact same. But I just can't let this opportunity pass me by. I need to know, I have to know. Kisuke cleared his throat, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Are you ready, Harley?" Kisuke asked. I rolled my eyes.

"That's a stupid question to ask" I said. Kisuke smiled.

"First off I need to explain something to you all. Something that is very important" Kisuke started off. He paused for a moment to give someone a chance to speak. No one did, they waited for Kisuke to explain. "First off, there use to be 6 royal families in the soul society."

"That's not true. They are only 4 royal families that are known in the soul society. I've never seen records of 2 more royal families" Yourichi said, interrupting Kisuke. Yourichi was right, I've never heard of 2 more royal families, only of the 4. And Yourichi should know; she is from a royal family herself. Kisuke sighed.

"Please let me finish talking" Kisuke said. I noticed Yourichi about to say something else, but Tessi placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Yourichi sighed and then looked back at Kisuke waiting for him to explain.

"There were 2 more royal families that were in the soul society before they were massacred. The reasons that no one knows about them is because the 2 royal families were very powerful and very rare. It was hard for them to breed amongst themselves. They both had a rule to never breed outside of the family, but sometimes they had to break the rules because like I said before; it was hard for them to breed amongst themselves. The royal families were known as the Chiyu-Kouken and the Kanzen'na Kokoro. Now let me explain the 2 families. The Chiyu-Kouken means the healing guardian. The Chiyu in their name means healing. They could heal any wound, no matter how life threatening. They couldn't heal death though unless they used their most forbidden power, which if one of them does the consequence is death. They could also transfer wounds. Let me explain what I mean by that. Say they were healing someone with a life threatening wound, they could heal that person and transfer that wound to someone else; an enemy per say. The only drawback on that is until they can completely transfer that wound to the other person, the healer has to carry the wound; meaning that the healer is now wounded with the wound that they wanted to transfer. It's a very risky thing for them to do, which is why they rarely used that power. They also have incredible healing abilities, healing themselves the moment that they are injured. Now let me explain what the Kouken in their name means. Kouken means guardian. They were the protectors of the soul society, no one but one of their own could penetrate the barriers that they created. Their barriers were powerful, no matter how strong the attack, no matter how many attacks there are, and the barrier would still stand. They also have powerful sealing abilities," Kisuke paused for a second, getting something to drink before continuing.

"Now let me explain the 2 family; The Kanzen'na Kokoro. Kanzen'na Kokoro means the complete mind. This family was the fighters of the soul society. They would always be sent into battle first. This family had the powers to do whatever they wanted with the mind. For example they could read minds, communicate with others minds, move objects with their minds, crush their opponents mind by sending their spiritual pressure from their mind to their opponents until their opponents mind is nothing but soup; literally. They can also control a person's mind, thus controlling that person, making them do anything that they wanted. They have some more powers, but that's all that I know that they can do so far. And the only reasons I know this is because I've seen you're father use these techniques in battle. But I know, from the way that your father was explaining it before he turned evil, that they can do a lot more than that" Kisuke finished explaining the 2 families to everyone. The room was still silent. Everyone was taking in the information that Kisuke had given us. It was a lot to take in. I didn't even know what to say.

"What happened to the two families?" Love asked, breaking the silence in the room. Kisuke shrugged.

"All I know is that they were massacred one day, after Harley was born" Kisuke said. I gave Kisuke a questionable look.

"You make it sound like it's my fault that the 2 families were massacred" I said. Kisuke gave me an apologetic look.

"You were one of the reasons that the families were massacred" Kisuke said softly. My heart dropped. My entire body froze. I was one of the reasons? What the hell is that supposed to mean? How am I one of the reasons that the 2 families were massacred? I didn't know what to say, I couldn't really say anything. I was speechless. The look on Kisuke's face said that he wasn't joking around. He was serious. Now my next question is why am I one of the reasons that the families were slaughtered?

**- CLIFHANGER (Haha, I'm so mean(: ) -**


	23. Chapter 23

Harley's P.O.V

"Now hold on one minute, that's going a little too far don't you think?" Kensei asked. By the looks of it, Kensei was going to lose it. Kisuke's eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but it is the truth. No matter how harsh it may seem, it is the truth" Kisuke said. I could feel my blood begin to boil. My temper was rising.

"How in the hell can you blame me for the 2 families massacre?" I asked Kisuke coldly. Kisuke gaze locked on mine. His eyes were serious, but I could see the immense sadness. Obviously he didn't want to tell me this because he himself knew it was wrong to blame me.

"**So if it's not Kisuke himself that is blaming you, then who is?"** my panther asked. I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"**I honestly don't know, but I'm going to find out"** I said. My panther stared at me for several moments.

"**Do you still think that it's a good idea to find out the truth about yourself?"** My panther asked me seriously. I sighed. I didn't know if it was a good idea. My heart was torn between letting this conversation go on and me finding out the truth about myself and stopping it, never learning who I really am.

"**To be honest, I don't think it is a good idea. But what else can I do? I have to know the truth, I have to know who I really am"** I said. It was silent for what seemed like forever.

"**Alright, then we won't stop this conversation"** my panther finally said. I gave her a small smile.

"**Thanks"** I told her. My panther bowed her head.

"Harley." I snapped out of my conversation with my panther to see everyone looking at me.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Kisuke eyed me suspiciously.

"Is everything all right, Harley?" Kisuke asked. I gave him a serious look.

"No, everything isn't alright. I'm being blamed for the 2 royal families, that no one knew existed until today, massacre" I said, snapping a little. I saw Kisuke flinch a little. I didn't mean to get snappy, but how else was I supposed to take this? Was I supposed to act all happy and like everything was alright? Fuck no I'm not going to act like that. I have every right to be pissed. Yourichi cleared her throat. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Why don't you continue to explain what you know Kisuke before things get out of hand" Yourichi said. Kisuke nodded his head.

"Remember when I said that the 2 families would sometimes breed outside of the family?" Kisuke asked all of us. Everyone hesitated, but nodded their heads yes anyways. "Well they would never breed with each other, they would always breed with random people" Kisuke finished.

"Why wouldn't they breed with each other? I mean that would make more sense wouldn't it?" Love asked. Kisuke nodded his head.

"Yes, that would make more sense if the two families didn't hate each other" Kisuke said. I gave Kisuke a questionable look.

"The two families hated each other" I said, questionably. Kisuke again nodded his head.

"Yes" Kisuke said.

"Why?" Yourichi asked.

"It goes way, way about. Back to the beginning when the first oken was stolen," Kisuke paused, like he was gathering the information inside of his head to make sure he had everything. Kisuke cleared his throat before continuing. "The families were allies then, when the first oken was taken. Actually they were living in peace with each other until that war was almost finished."

"So what exactly happened to make them turn into enemies?" Hachi asked, interrupting Kisuke. Kisuke sighed heavily.

"An accident happened" Kisuke said. The room fell silent. Everyone was waiting for Kisuke to continue, but he didn't.

"An accident, what do you mean by that?" I asked him. Kisuke hesitated before continuing. I couldn't quite understand why Kisuke was hesitating. It was like he couldn't tell me everything. But the question was, why couldn't he tell me everything?

"Valter, the head of the Kanzen'na Kokoro clan killed the daughter of Ragnar, the head of the Chiyu-Kouken clan. Valter said that it was an accident but Ragnar didn't believe him. So instead of solving things, Ragnar killed Valter's son in payback for Valter killing his daughter. Thus starting the war between the 2 families" Kisuke said. I didn't know what to say. But was it an accident. Did Valter really kill Ragnar's daughter, or was it really an accident? I really didn't know. But I wanted to find out. I mean it's my family's history and I want to know what really happened.

"So what does this have to do with Harley being the reason that the families were massacred?" Grimmjow asked. I looked over at Grimmjow. He was bouncing his knee up and down, like he was nervous about something. But he did seem really interested in everything.

"Because Harley is a child from both bloodlines, from both the Kanzen'na Kokoro clan and the Chiyu-Kouken clan; something that was never supposed to happen. The clans were never met to blend together" Kisuke said. Everyone turned their heads towards me. I couldn't help but glare at Kisuke.

"I thought that you said that the clans hated each other. So how in the hell am I from both clans?" I asked him. Kisuke gave me a slight smile.

"Because your mother and your father wanted to stop the family feud, so they thought that if they had you, a baby from both bloodlines, that the families would stop fighting and settle their differences" Kisuke explained.

"But obviously it didn't happen that way, did it?" Shinji asked. Kisuke shook his head no.

"No, it didn't" Kisuke said sadly.

"So what happened?" Hyori asked. Kisuke sighed and looked out the window.

"Did you know that the two families were extremely hard to kill? They couldn't be killed like normal people and soul reapers could. There were only a couple of ways that these clan members could be killed. But see the thing is that only the families know how to kill one another, no one else knows, not even the soul society" Kisuke said.

"So wait one minute, are you saying that these families were killed by one of their own?" Love asked, giving Kisuke a questionable look. Kisuke nodded his head.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying" Kisuke said.

Harley's Father's P.O.V

I couldn't help but smirk as Kisuke was telling Harley almost everything about who she really is. "I thought that you gave Grimmjow a warning that if he told her anything about who she really is that you would make him pay?" Azien said as he stepped into the room. A laugh escaped my mouth.

"I did tell Grimmjow that, but do you see Grimmjow telling Harley anything? No, you don't. Kisuke is the one telling Harley almost everything" I said. Azien continued to walk over towards me, stopping right beside me. I noticed Azien's smirk from the corner or my eyes.

"Almost everything" Azien said questionably. I grinned sadistically.

"Kisuke doesn't know everything, only a portion of it" I said. Azien looked over at me with a questionable look.

"And what exactly doesn't Kisuke know? I thought that Katsumi told him everything" Azien said. I let out a loud laugh.

"Katsumi didn't tell him everything because she didn't quite know everything herself" I said. Azien couldn't help but smile.

"So I'm guessing that Katsumi also didn't tell Kisuke who Harley's real father was" Azien said. I looked over at Azien and smiled.

"As far as all of them know, I am Harley's father" I said. I glanced back over at the mirror that I was watching everything through. It looked like Kisuke was about to tell them about the massacre's. But from the pit of my stomach, I knew something was wrong. The shine in Kisuke's eyes told me that he knew more than he was letting on. But what exactly was it? I stood up from my chair. "I'll be back" I told Azien as I turned around and walked towards the door. Katsumi couldn't have told Kisuke everything because she didn't know everything herself; I kept repeating that in my head. But again this feeling from the pit of my stomach continued to bother me as I kept repeating that. I wondered if Katsumi did know everything. And if she did then my entire plan will be ruined.


	24. Chapter 24

Unknown P.O.V

The sounds of drops of water hitting a puddle on the ground echoed around me. My wounds around my wrist reopened, the warm blood trickling down my hand and onto the ground as I moved my hands, a little trying to get some feeling back into them.

It was dark.

The only thing that I could see is the outlines of the cell that I have been caged in for so long. To be honest, I don't know how long I have been kept in here. I lost count after so much time has passed.

My head snapped opened as I heard that familiar creak of the old steal door opening up. The familiar footsteps echoed off of the walls, getting closer and closer to my cell.

My eyes became blinded as the bright white light turned on. "Hello, Katsumi" that familiar, sadistic voice said. I couldn't quite see just yet, my eyes were watery trying to adjust to the light, but I could hear the anger in his voice. I wonder what happened to make him angry and to make him come here to me. He hardly visits me unless he's here to entertain himself.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. I was rapidly blinking my eyes, drying the water in my eyes. The outline of his figure started to show through the water in my eyes.

"I have a question" he said. I smiled. I knew what this was about. I remembered the last time that he came here; he told me that he had a run in with Harley. So now I was figuring out that Kisuke was having a talk with her. And after he has his talk with her he will give her the letter that I wrote her so long ago, the letter that gives her the truth that really happened on the night of the massacre.

"What's your question?" I asked. His figure started to show. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt. It was sickening how much he resembled him. I hated that he was so much like him, the man that I loved and still love to this day. It made everything in my stomach turn and made my blood turn cold. I hated him. And I can't wait until Harley stops him.

"How much did you tell Kisuke?" he asked. My smile grew.

"Kisuke only knows what you made me tell him" I said. The lines on his face grew. I could tell that he was getting extremely frustrated.

"He seems to know more than that" he said. I lifted my head and locked eyes with him.

"I already told you, Kisuke only knows what you made me tell him. I couldn't have told him anything else, you didn't exactly give me the chance to do that" I said coldly. His eyes narrowed at me. Before I knew it his face was inches from mine and his hand locked tightly around my throat. His brown eyes quickly changed to blue, a sigh that he was going to use one of the Kanzen'na Kokoro clans most powerful mind technique; the siren of truth. The reason it's called the siren of truth is because his voice becomes something that hypnotizes the victim and whatever he asks they have to answer truthfully, there's no fighting it, no way to get out of it. You can only tell the truth and nothing more.

"Tell me again, how much does Kisuke know?" he asked me. My pupils dilated, everything in my body tried to fight against his hypotonic voice, but as quickly as it fought it shut down, giving in to him, becoming his slave.

"I told Kisuke what you told me to tell him" I answered. My face was dazed and my voice was robotic. Anything he wanted to know, I had to answer truthfully no matter what.

"Did you tell him anything else?" He asked.

"No I didn't tell him anything else. You didn't give me the time too" I answered. The lines on his face increased. His frustration grew.

"Then how much does he fucking know?" He asked me. His hand tightened even more around my throat.

"I can't answer that question, because I honestly don't know" I choked out. He let out a loud groan. He slammed my head back, causing it to hit the back of the chair that I was tied too, as he released my throat. I gasped for air. His eyes changed from blue back to his normal eye color; brown. He started to pace back and forth.

I couldn't help but feel satisfied with myself. The love of my life, Harley's true father, has taught me how to give the siren of truth the run around without actually lying. After all you can't lie with the siren of truth, but you can give it the run around. However, it takes a lot of practice and a lot of stamina.

I had told him the truth, which was true. But I hadn't told him that I didn't have to tell Kisuke anything, that I didn't tell Kisuke anything. All I did was give Kisuke a box, a box filled with some very special items and some letters that told Kisuke everything.

And not only that, Kisuke is a very, very smart guy. He would have figured things out eventually.

"I don't understand it, if you didn't tell Kisuke anything else other than what I told you to tell him then how in the hell does he know anything more than what he does?" He asked himself as he continued to pace back and forth from one end to my cell to the next.

"Kisuke's smart you know. You don't give him a lot of credit" I said. He stopped pacing back and forth and glared over at me.

"He's a little too smart for his own good sometimes" He said. I shrugged.

"What can I tell you? Kisuke is a genius. Why do you think me and your brother went to Kisuke for anything that we had a problem figuring out? Because he's good at what he does and he's good at figuring things out" I said. His eyes continued to narrow at me.

"My brother was a fucking idiot. And you are no better" he snapped. I glared at him.

"Your brother was a good man, better than you will ever be. You can't even scratch the surface of coming close how good of a man your brother was and how strong of a man he was" I snapped. I could feel my blood boil. My anger was rising.

But as quickly as my power started to slip, the necklace around my throat electrocuted me. My body tensed and my throat closed a little. The electricity that ran through my body quickly subsided.

"My brother was strong you say? Then how in the hell do you explain him falling so quickly to the blade of my sword?" he asked. My eyes locked with his.

"He died protecting the people that he loved. He died protecting me and our child" I rasped out. My throat was still a little closed, but I continued to sallow my spit; reopening it. I could see the smirk that started to play on his lips.

"You're right he did die to protect you and Harley, but that's all going to be in vein" he said. My eyes narrowed at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You better not touch a hair on my daughter" I yelled. His smirk grew.

"I'm just going to leave you with that, Katsumi" He said. He turned around, walked out of my cell, turned off the lights, and started to head down the hall towards the exit.

I knew that it was pointless in yelling at him because all he would do is smirk and laugh that sadistic laugh at him.

The echoes of his footsteps filled my ears.

I felt nauseous.

I didn't know what he had planned; all I knew is that he's going to make Harley pay for what me and her father had done.

He's going to make her pay for our mistakes.

Harley's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

My father had slaughtered my family. Actually more technically, my father had slaughtered both the Kanzen'na Kokoro and the Chiyu-Kouken clans.

"You're certain of this?" Grimmjow asked. I could fell his gaze bearing into my skin; I could feel everyone's gaze bearing into me. I just couldn't look at him or anyone else. I couldn't take their pity. I've already had enough of everyone giving me pity; I don't need them giving me anymore.

I hated it.

"I need some air" I quickly said. I stood up quickly and ran out of my front door, not even bothering to shut it behind me. I flash stepped to the only place that I knew that I could get some peace and quiet.

I flash stepped to Ichigo's mothers grave.

She was like a mother to me when I was little. She was the mother that I didn't have.

I stopped in front of her headstone and sat down; staring at her name on the headstone. The tears that were building in my eyes slowly started to fall. "I didn't know where else to go or who else to turn too. To be honest I don't think anyone could truly understand what I'm going through. And I'm tired of people pitying me and I really don't need that right now," I paused, whipping the tears away that were rapidly running down my face. "You never pitied me, no matter how hard my life was. You never did. You were just there for me and treated me like I was a normal person who just had a hard past. You never let my past affect how you treated me. I guess that's why I always came to you for everything because I knew you wouldn't do that" I said.

I knew that if anyone walked by they would think that I would have gone crazy talking to a headstone instead of a real person, but I didn't care.

I needed someone to talk to that never treated me like I was damaged goods.

"I miss you, so much" I said, I started to cry harder. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs, placed my chin on top of my knees, and silently cried.

I didn't know how long I was there, but to be honest I didn't care.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

I couldn't take it, watching her cry.

I just wanted to walk over there and wrap my arms around her tightly, letting her know that I was here for her. And that I wasn't going to pity her.

I knew how she felt about that. And I know that if anyone pitied me I would feel angry towards them.

But I couldn't move. My feet were frozen in place. "Just give her some time to herself." I looked over at shoulder. Ichigo was standing a few feet away from me. He walked towards me and stopped right beside me. He looked over at Harley. "My mother was the person that Harley went to for everything, no matter what. To be honest, I think that it was harder on Harley when my mother died than it was for me and my family" Ichigo said. My gaze tore away from Ichigo. I looked back over at Harley.

"She knows that she has other people now that she can turn too. People who can comfort her in ways that the dead can't" I said. Ichigo let out a small laugh.

"I told her that once. Her exact words were 'I know this, Ichigo, but sometimes the dead can comfort you in ways that the living can't. And sometimes you need the comfort of the dead than you do the comfort of the living'. I didn't understand what she met and honestly I still kind of don't. But I guess in a way I do understand, after all the dead can only listen. And sometimes you only need just that" Ichigo said. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Since when did you get so wise?" I asked sarcastically. Ichigo smirked as well.

"It's Harley who is the wise one, not me. But I guess you pick up a few things when you hang around her a lot" Ichigo said. A laugh escaped my mouth.

"That is true" I said. Ichigo looked over at me seriously.

"So what exactly happened at Harley's house? I noticed a lot of people there" Ichigo asked. I looked over at Ichigo; my blue eyes locking with his brown ones.

"Why don't we take a walk? After all you said to give Harley sometime" I said. Ichigo nodded his head.

"**Don't tell him anything Grimmjow. You don't want to anger him"** my panther said. I rolled my eyes.

"**He said not to tell Harley anything, he didn't say that I couldn't tell anyone else anything"** I said. My panther sighed loudly in defeat.


	25. Chapter 25

Grimmjow's P.O.V

"What in the hell did you just say?" Ichigo asked me, again. He continued to look at me in shock, like he didn't believe a word that I had said to him. I was beginning to grow irritated with repeating myself.

"For god's sake dumbass, I told you what the fuck happened at Harley's house, now quite fucking making me fucking repeat myself. It's beginning to fucking irritate me" I said, practically yelling at Ichigo. I hadn't meant to be so harsh, let alone yell him. But I've already told him 3 times what had happened at Harley's house. Ichigo's lips parted slightly, a heavy sigh escaping them. He took his hand and placed it on the back of his neck; beginning to rub it slightly. I could tell that he was having trouble soaking in all of the information that I have given him. I mean I was still having trouble soaking it all in and I was there.

"Like Harley's life wasn't complicating enough" Ichigo mumbled. My lips curved up into a smirk.

"You're telling me this" I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes at him. Ichigo's eyes locked with mine.

"You're one of the fucking reasons why her life is so complicated, Grimmjow." My eyes narrowed into slits as I glared at Ichigo. He was already irritating me enough; does he really want to irritate me more?

"**Obviously asking for his ass to be kicked isn't he?"** my panther said. I could hear the irritation in his voice as well, which wasn't good; both of us being extremely irritated. Every time the both of us were irritated bad things happened.

"**I'm not even going to go there"** I told him. I knew that if I laid a finger on Ichigo, Harley would have my neck. And I didn't want her to be mad at me again. I was growing tired fighting with her. And sometimes she was scarier than anyone that I have ever met. Plus knowing what I know about her now made her even scarier.

"**You know eventually you are going to have to fight him. Remember, you're the enemy." **I groaned loudly at my panther's words. He was right. Sooner or later Ichigo or someone else that I've met here is going to have to fight. We're enemies after all.

"Yo, are you listening to me Grimmjow?" I snapped out of my conversation with my panther. Ichigo was standing closer to me, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I let out a low growl, grabbed his wrist, and flung it to the side.

"Do not fucking snap your fingers at me, strawberry" I snapped, using Harley's nickname for Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes narrowed, a small, blue vein popping out of his forehead.

"You're the one who wasn't fucking listening to a word I said. So don't get fucking snappy with me, Grimmjow. And who the hell gave you permission to call me that? Don't even call me that" Ichigo snapped back. The both of us stood there, glaring at one another. I tsked, backing down because I wasn't really in the mood to fight such a pointless fight; surprising, coming from me considering who I really am. I guess Ichigo was right, the more you hang around Harley, the more things you pick up. I wasn't really sure if I liked that, weather it was good or bad. But as of now, I didn't care.

"What were you saying anyways?" I asked him, ignoring everything that Ichigo had said just a second ago. Ichigo noticed the change in my mood. He was now staring at me questionably. I growled at him, giving him a warning to not say anything about the change in my mood. Usually I would have fought back with Ichigo, but this time I didn't. I didn't really have the patience too. Ichigo's lips moved upright, a smirk forming on his face.

"What I was saying was what are we going to do about Harley's father?" Ichigo asked me again. I tilted my head upwards and looked up at the sky. My lips parted slightly, a heavy sigh escaping them as I thought about Ichigo's question. But to be honest, I didn't know what to do about Harley's father. I know him personally and I know that he isn't someone to mess around with. But it wasn't like I could tell anyone else that. Harley's still trying to figure out how I knew her father and I still have really answered her how I knew her father. If I did answer Harley, I would have to tell her who I really was. And to be honest, I wasn't ready to do that.

I wasn't ready to lose Harley.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I tilted my head back down and looked over at Ichigo.

"All I know right now is that I want to fucking kill the bastard and make him pay for what he did too Harley. But first off, we don't know where he is. Second off, we don't know what he's capable of. And lastly, we don't know anything else that would help us in figuring out what to do with him or how to handle him. We would end up going into the fight blind. Even though I tend to do that a lot, but I have a feeling that we shouldn't do that with her father" I told him.

I hope that Ichigo didn't pick up on me lying. I knew where Harley's father was. I know, mostly, what he is capable of. I know a lot about Harley's father. But again, I couldn't tell anyone without telling them who I was first. Things were getting harder and harder as the days passed. And I was running out of ways to deal with them, to lie to everyone about who I was. I was running out of time as well. Azien would be asking for Harribel, Ulquiorra, and I to come back, and soon.

I wasn't ready to leave just yet though.

Harley's P.O.V

My entire body was stiff, yet I couldn't find the strength to move. My arms were still wrapped around my legs that were still pressed up against my chest. No matter how hard or how much I tried to move, I couldn't. I was about to give up until I felt a familiar presence behind me.

I didn't move my body though, since I was still having trouble moving my limbs. Instead I tore my gaze from Ichigo's mother's grave, lifted my head a little bit, and glanced over at the person now standing beside me.

"What do you want, Kisuke?" I rasped out. My entire mouth was dry and my throat felt like it was closing because my mouth was so dry. I guess I had cried too much that I let all of the water out of my body. I was becoming dehydrated. Kisuke continued to stare down at me, his eyes full of sorrow. If I could move my body, I would have stood up and slapped him for it. I hated pity; I hated people feeling sorry for me. And what made it worse, was that Kisuke knew that I hated people feeling sorry for me and pitying me. It was the one thing that I couldn't really stand. When people did that, it made everything in my body burn in anger. Kisuke tore his gaze from mine and stared up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set.

How long was I really out here? The last time I remembered the sky was bright blue, barely any clouds in the sky, and it wasn't even the afternoon yet. Now the sky was cloudy, multicolored as the sun became to set behind the horizon.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. I know that everything is a little too much to soak in right now" Kisuke paused. He continued to look at the setting sun and the multicolored sky as he chose his next words carefully.

"You mean too much" I said. A loud groan escaped Kisuke's now parted lips. His gaze dropped from the sky and back onto me.

"I wish things were different. I wish things weren't so hard for you. And I wish that you're life wasn't so complicated, Harley. But we can't change the past. The only thing that we can do is face it, learn from it, and move forward with it." I really hated it when Kisuke got like this, when he went into speech mood. But I wasn't in the mood to stop him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anything more right now.

"How do you expect me to move on from my past when it's following me? When I'm still learning about it? When my past is coming at me full force? There was so much that I didn't know about myself, about my life; that I'm now just learning about. I can't exactly face my past when there are still so many unanswered questions. Like why did my father slaughter my two families? And who were both of my families really? I mean there must be things about them that not even you know. There's so much to take it in and even more to learn. I'm so confused. My emotions are everywhere, my mind is everywhere. I just don't know what to do right now." I stopped, if I didn't I was going to go on and on with the things that were running through my mind. If I didn't stop, I wouldn't have been able too. Kisuke didn't say anything; he just stood there; staring down at me. His gaze was heavy against my skin. I wanted him to say something, anything. I needed him too. Otherwise the things that continued to run into my head would come out and I wouldn't be able to control them or stop them.

"I can't answer all of your questions, but I can answer some." I gave Kisuke a questionable look. Kisuke reached into the bag that was slung over his shoulders, the bag that I just now noticed. When his hand came out of the bag, he was now holding a box. Not a big box and not a small box, a decent sized box. "This box holds some items and a letter" Kisuke said. He walked closer to me, bent down, and placed the box on the ground beside me. The questionable look from my face didn't fade, it became even more questionable. Kisuke's eyes locked with mine. In my mind it seemed like the both of us stayed like that, eyes locked for the longest time. But in reality it was only seconds. Kisuke tore his gaze from mine, straightened himself back up, and turned around, heading towards the exit. But before Kisuke got too far from hearing distance, he stopped.

"The contents in the box are from your mother, your real mother." My entire body stiffened even more than it already was, if that was even possible. Kisuke stood there for just a second before continuing to walk out of the cemetery, leaving me alone.

The second that Kisuke had said that the box was from my mother, my real mother, I couldn't stop staring at it. I wanted to open it, look at the items that she had left me, and more importantly read the letter that she had written. But again, I couldn't move. My body was still frozen in place. So instead of doing what every fiber of my being wanted to do, I brought my gaze back over to Ichigo's mother's headstone; burying my head back in between my head and my knees. I didn't cry this time though, I couldn't even if I had wanted too because I had drained all of the water from my body.

Grimmjow's P.O.V

"I think I've given her enough time to sulk" I said. Ichigo and I were back at the cemetery where his mother was buried. Harley was still in the position that we had left her and it looked like she hadn't even moved an inch. It was really making my heart ache. It was hard for me to soak in all of the information that Kisuke had given us back at her house; I can't even truly imagine how hard it is for her to soak it all up. Ichigo didn't say anything, he did what I was doing; staring at Harley. I could tell that he felt sorry for her. His eyes gave him away.

"I'll go get it" Ichigo said. The second that Ichigo moved forward, I quickly extended my arm out towards him; stopping him from moving any further. Ichigo turned his head, his brown orbs locking with my blue ones.

"I'll go get her" I said. Ichigo eyes narrowed. It looked like he was getting pissed, but too be honest; I didn't care. "You know that Harley hates it when people feel sorry for her. Your eyes are laced with sorrow and pity that it's sickening. I'll go get her" I told him seriously. Ichigo continued to stare at me, eyes narrowed. But I didn't back down. Harley's had enough for one day; she didn't need to handle anything more. And if I could stop her from handling anything more, I would; no hesitation. A low, heavy sigh escaped Ichigo's lips. I could tell that he was backing down, that he knew that my words were true.

"Fine, just take care of her" Ichigo said. Basically he was saying, take care of her or I'll hurt you. But he didn't say it; he let the unspoken words hang in the air. A smirk formed on my face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know I will." I began to walk over to where Harley was, leaving Ichigo behind outside of the cemetery. As I walked, I heard the echo's of Ichigo's footsteps as he walked away from the gravesite, trusting me to take care of Harley. Which I don't see why he worried so much, I knew that he cared for Harley, maybe even loved her. But I wasn't going to harm her. I don't even think that I can harm her if I tried.

But I knew that deep down I was going too. When the truth came out and she learned that I was the enemy. I knew that she was going to think that everything about me was a lie, which it was at the start. But now, now I didn't want to lie to Harley. I didn't want to hurt her. I've changed a lot since I've met Harley, in more ways than one. I don't mind that much. In truth, I guess you can say that I'm a better person because of her.

I stopped, right before I reached Harley. My gaze drifted downwards, landing on her back. I didn't know if she knew that I was here or not, but I didn't make myself known just yet. My eyes flickered towards the left. There was a light brown box right beside her. I stepped a little closer to Harley, bending down, and looking more closely at the box. It wasn't that big, it was decent sized. It had some weird designs all over it; I couldn't make out what the designs were though, and the box had a white strip around the top and the bottom of it.

"It's from my mother." My body tensed. A shiver was sent down my entire body, forming goose bumps in its place. My gaze tore from the box and lingered over to my right. My eyes locked with Harley's. Her eyes were huge and puffy and as red as the color. There were still streams of tears that rain down Harley's face, plastered there like they were staining her face. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was exhausted and very dehydrated from crying almost all day. My eyes softened towards Harley. It was weird, being soft when I was known as the cold, blood-thirsty 6th Espada. But I didn't mind being soft, especially when it was towards Harley. Anyone else though wouldn't see this side of me. They wouldn't have lived if they did. And plus, I don't really have the feelings to be soft towards anyone else, just her.

"Have you looked to see what's inside it?" I asked her. My gaze returned towards the brown box. I wondered when it got here and who brought it, but I didn't ask. It didn't really matter since the person who delivered it didn't harm her in any way from what I could tell.

"No, I didn't. I haven't really been able to move. My body is too stiff" Harley spoke. I could tell that she was forcing the words out. Her mouth must be dry to the point where her throat feels like it's closing on her. I shook my head back and forth. I couldn't believe that she would let herself become this weak. The Harley that I knew was stubborn, strong, and independent. But I guess even the strongest people have their breaking point.

Harley would be my breaking point if it came down to it. I knew that much.

I wasn't sure if I liked that or not, having a weakness. I always picked on my fraccion for having weaknesses and being weak, but now I'm becoming just like them. It was both odd and new for me. I liked it, but then again in ways I didn't. I was confused by all of this.

"Come on" I said. Harley gave me a questionable look. She wasn't sure what I was going to do. I stood back up, closed the distance between us, bent back down, put one of my arms underneath her legs and my other arm around her back, and picked her off of the ground. Harley's entire body tensed in my arms. Her aroma began to fill my nose, fill my body. The electricity from the contact between us began to surge through my body intensely. But I didn't let it affect me; I didn't let the heat take over. All I wanted to do was get Harley home, get a lot of water into her, and force her to sleep. There will be other times for us to do what I really wanted to do with her. And I really couldn't wait until that day happened. But until then, I was going to take care of her instead of pounce her.

"Don't forget the box" Harley told me. Her voice was still raspy, but now it was laced with lust. I guess my aroma made its way into Harley's entire body already and the electricity between us was surging through her as well.

"I won't, but you're going to have to grab it" I told her. I bent back down towards the box, Harley still in my arms. It took Harley awhile to extend her arm towards the box. She grabbed it tightly and placed it onto her chest.

"Thank you" Harley said. Harley snuggled up against my chest, causing the electricity between us to heighten. Another shiver was sent down my entire body, but I shook the feeling away. I knew that Harley wasn't in the mood to do anything, so I didn't push things. Even though I wanted so badly to take her and make her mine.

"**Wow, you are becoming soft Grimmjow"** my panther laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him into the back of my mind. I didn't want to deal with him right now, not when I was trying so hard to fight against the lust that I was feeling right now towards Harley. I began to make my way out of the cemetery and towards Harley's house. By this time the sun had finished setting, the moon taking its place and the darkness began to take over. The only source of light was from the moon itself and from the tiny little stars in the sky.

Harley's P.O.V

It took the rest of my strength to fight against the lust for Grimmjow that was surging through my body. But I had won, this time anyways. Next time though is a different story. Once we reached my house, Grimmjow opened the door; closing and locking it behind him, and making his way towards my room. The images of what happened before the meeting with Kisuke and everyone played through my head. If I wasn't snuggled up against Grimmjow's chest, he would have noticed the bright red blush that made its way onto my face.

"Don't even think about doing anything, Grimmjow. I'm not in the mood right now" I said. My voice was still raspy from being dehydrated, but it was still laced with the lust that I was feeling right now. Grimmjow's chest vibrated against me, my body lightly shaking because of it, as a loud chuckle echoed around the walls.

"Don't worry, kitten. I'll wait until you're in the mood to do anything" Grimmjow said playfully. My lips curved up, a smile forming on my face. I didn't think that I would be in a happy mood after everything that I had learned today about my past, but when I was around Grimmjow I couldn't help but feel safe, comfortable, and happy around him.

I knew that I had fallen for Grimmjow, but I wasn't going to let him know that. Plus there are still things that Grimmjow has to answer. Like how does he know my father? How did he know about the vizords? Only the soul reapers and the nonhumans like Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo knew about the vizords. So how did Grimmjow, a human, know about the vizords? I mean, I knew that Grimmjow was a little different from being a regular human. But I guess the real question is, just how different from being a human is he?

"You're lucky that I'm too tired to fight you right now for calling me kitten" I told him. I lifted my hand a little; the one that wasn't holding my mother's box, balled it into a fist, and playfully punched him in the chest. Another chuckle vibrated through Grimmjow's entire body.

"That so hurt, kitten" Grimmjow said. I knew that he was rolling his eyes at me from the sound of his voice. But it didn't matter; I knew he was playing around with me just as I was playing around with him. I was happy that Grimmjow was here. It made me feel a little better. Grimmjow opened the door to my room and walked in, placing me on the bed and pulling the covers over me. Our eyes locked instantly, sending shivers down my body. But I knew that it wasn't the time to let the lust take over, so I pushed it back even further. "I'll go get you a glass of water" Grimmjow said. He tore his gaze from mine, turned around, and headed towards the door.

"Make that a huge jug of water" I told Grimmjow before he walked out of my room. Grimmjow lifted one of his hands and waved it briefly.

"I knew that" he said sarcastically as he left my room. I leaned down even further into my bed. My entire bed felt like a cloud, so soft and comfortable, as I relaxed myself into it. My entire body felt sore and stiff for staying in the position that I did for so long, so it took awhile to allow my muscles to relax. Moments later Grimmjow walked back into my room, holding a big jug of ice cold water. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at me as he walked over to my bed and set the jug of water on my nightstand. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Grimmjow asked me. I sat up slowly. "Here" Grimmjow handed me a glass.

"Thanks." I ignored Grimmjow's question and took the glass from him. Grimmjow poured the water into the glass as I held it into place. My mouth was so dry that everything in my body was dancing around happily as I placed the glass of water to my lips and drank the water until it was gone. Grimmjow took the now empty glass from me and poured some more water into it.

"Try drinking it slowly so you don't get sick" Grimmjow told me as he handed me the full glass of ice cold water. My eyes locked with Grimmjow's.

"You're actually telling someone who is extremely dehydrated that? Good luck with that one" I said sarcastically. I tore my gaze from Grimmjow and looked down at the water. I lifted the glass to my lips and again downed the water in seconds. It felt good, having the ice cold water make its way down my throat. I could feel myself becoming less and less dehydrated as I continued to down more and more water. Grimmjow poured me the last of the water from the jug into my glass and handed it to me. Again, I downed the water in seconds.

"Do you want me to get you another jug of water?" Grimmjow asked. He was looking at me like I was crazy for downing that much water in a short amount of time. I set the empty glass of water on to my nightstand and looked back over to him; locking eyes with him.

"No, I'm fine now. Thank you though" I said. I gave Grimmjow a small smile. I was telling him the truth, I did feel better. I wasn't dehydrated anymore, but I was exhausted. My body felt heavy with exhaustion. Grimmjow was looking at me like he didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm telling you the truth, I'm fine. I'm just exhausted, that's all" I reassured him. Grimmjow nodded his head slightly at me.

"Okay, so why don't you get some rest" Grimmjow told me. He stood up as I laid down; again burying myself in my bed, and pulled the covers back over at me. Grimmjow was being sweet, extremely sweet, to me. It was odd and new, but it was nice. It was a whole different side to Grimmjow that I haven't seen before. I liked it, since I was so used to Grimmjow's sarcastic, smartass, hard ass side of him; it was nice seeing the soft side of him.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked him. Again our eyes locked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Harley" Grimmjow said. I knew why he was saying that, because we're both in heat. And it takes, literally, everything in us to fight it off if we have too. I grabbed Grimmjow's hand. The electricity began to surge through me, it was intense. His aroma began to fill my nose; it was more intense than the electricity that was surging through me. Grimmjow's eyes changed from just soft to soft with lust. I'm sure my eyes did the same thing, I wasn't sure since I can't actually see my eyes, but I was sure that it did.

"I know you won't do anything that I wouldn't allow you to do" I told him. Grimmjow's lips parted slightly as a heavy sigh escaped them, he closed his eyes a little like he was thinking. I couldn't help but follow the motions on his lips as he did that. I wanted to feel his lips against mine again. I wanted to feel Grimmjow's body pressed against mine. I wanted Grimmjow, like I always did when I touched him. But I fought against it. I just wanted him here, with me; for now.

Grimmjow's eyes opened back up, locking with mine again.

"If it gets to be too much, I'll have to leave" Grimmjow told me. My lips curved upward, a smile playing on my face.

"Deal" I said. Grimmjow sighed again and rolled his eyes at me.

"You're so lucky I love you" Grimmjow lowly mumbled as I scooted over, allowing him to have some room to lay down with me. I gave him a questionable look. I didn't exactly hear what he had just said.

"Did you say something?" I asked him. Grimmjow climbed in bed, laying down beside me, and pulled me towards him. I laid my head on his chest right above his heart and listened to it rapidly pound, waiting him to answer my question. Grimmjow chest lifted up and quickly went back down as he sighed heavily. He kissed the top of my forehead. The electricity between us was so intense that it was hard to breathe, but I continued to fight it because I didn't want him to leave. I just wanted to lay here with him as he held me tightly. It felt safe and at home being with him, in his arms. I didn't want it to end. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted it to end with him.

"No, I didn't say anything." I lifted my head off of Grimmjow's chest and looked up at him seriously.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard you say something" I asked him. Grimmjow's lips curved upward, forming a smirk.

"You're just hearing things, Harley. You're exhausted, go to bed" Grimmjow told me. I narrowed my eyes at him, but I didn't press things further. I wasn't in the mood to fight with him, because I swore that I heard him say something. I hated fighting with Grimmjow. It made everything in my body feel sick and wrong, so I just let things be as they were.

"You're going to be here when I wake up, right?" I asked him seriously. Grimmjow lifted his head, closing the distance between us. Ours eyes were still locked with one another's and our lips continued to brush against each other's. I held back a moan.

"Yes" Grimmjow said. He lightly pressed his lips against mine. The electricity was becoming too much, but before I lost control Grimmjow broke the kiss; laying his head back down on my pillow. "Get some sleep" he told me. Grimmjow closed his eyes as I laid my head back on his chest. I closed my eyes as well and began to listen to the rhythm of his heart. It was rapid, like mine. But it calmed me. It was peaceful actually. I continued to listen to his heart as I slowly began to drift into a deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Grimmjow's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that I said that. What was I thinking, saying that I loved her? I don't even know what love is. **"Because you do love her, Grimmjow"** my panther said. I rolled my eyes and let out a low, soft growl. I was trying not to wake up Harley. She was still sleeping, which was good. After the day that she had yesterday, she deserved it. And not only that, but it felt good having her in my arms.

"**But how can I honestly know that I love her if I don't really know what love is? I've never experienced it before"** I asked. It was true; I don't know what love really is. I never experienced it before and everyone who ever said that they loved someone I would always laugh at and called them weak. Love is the weakest emotion that anyone could have, especially me. I'm the 6th Espada of Sosuke Azien's army. I'm bloodthirsty, cold, heartless, and I'm the most selfish person in the world. My panther shook his head back and forth. I could see the slight smirk playing on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him, growing frustrated.

"**Yes you've never experienced what love is, but that doesn't mean you can't love someone. Let me ask you this, Grimmjow. How do you feel about Harley?"** I thought about my panther's question for the longest time. I knew deep down how I felt about Harley, but it was so hard and frustrating to put those feelings into words. To be honest I didn't think that there were even enough words to say how I feel about her, or even the right ones. My lips parted slightly, a heavy sigh escaping them. I guess I should at least try and explain to him how I feel about her. Maybe he could help me figure it out since I had no clue what the hell these feelings were. I didn't even know I really had any feelings for anyone but myself. Well that is until I met Harley.

"**She's different, more different than anyone I have ever met. Usually when I'm attracted to a woman, I take them immediately and use them until I'm done with them. I don't care about their feelings, if I hurt them or not, and I don't care about them in general. I just care about me and my needs. But with Harley it's different. With her I care. I care about hurting her, I care about what she thinks with me, I care about her feelings, and I always try and put her needs before mine. She makes me happy. I don't feel like I always have to fight someone to prove my point. And I don't feel like I have to be coldhearted and bloodthirsty all the time. I feel like I can be myself without being those things." **I paused, giving myself a breather. I could go on and on about how I feel about Harley. It's a never ending list with her and how she makes me feels. But I know that my panther would get tired of it. So I shortened things. **"Anyways to get to my point so you don't have to continue to hear me talk nonstop about her and how she makes me feel, I feel complete with Harley. I feel at home with her" **I finished.I lay there, waiting. I was waiting for my panther to say something, to say anything; seconds past, then minutes. I was growing tired of waiting. Usually he has something to say as soon as I finish talking, so what was so different now? **"Damnit will you fucking say something?"** I yelled. My panther let out a chuckle. **"What's so damn funny?"** I asked. He was really getting on my damn nervous.

"**You answered your own question, Grimmjow. The one where you asked how could you love her if you don't know what love is" **he replied. I growled in frustration.

"**I don't fucking have time for riddles, Pantera!" **I said in anger. He knows that he shouldn't piss me off or use riddles with me. He knows that I really, really hate riddles. And he knows that when I call him by his name that my patience is running thin. Pantera let out a heavy sigh.

"**Sometimes I question your intelligence, Grimmjow." **I let out a threatening growl. **"Let me finish, would you" **he said, speaking before I had time to say anything to what he just said. **"As I was saying, it wasn't a riddle that I gave you. I just said that you answered your own question. Yes, you may not have experienced love before so you don't really know what love is. To be honest with you, no one really knows what love is until they experience it for themselves. But the way you explained Harley and how she makes you feel answered your question. Deep down, Grimmjow, you do love Harley. You just don't want to admit it"** Pantera explained. My lips parted to say something, but I didn't say anything at all. I don't even think that I could even if I wanted because to be honest with you I didn't know what to say. His words have some truth in it, even though I didn't want to admit it, especially to him.

"**I'm going to bed"** was the only thing that I said to him after being quite for some time. I closed my eyes and tried to block him out. I didn't want to hear anything else he had to say. Even though he was right, I didn't want to hear it. Pantera chuckled loudly.

"**You're going to have to admit one day, Grimmjow"** he told me. After that he disappeared, leaving me with that. I sighed heavily. He was right though, one day I am going to have to admit it. But before I can think about doing that, I have to tell Harley the truth. The truth about who I am.

I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for that though.

I wasn't quite ready to face that yet, to face Harley. I wasn't ready for what the outcome will be. I wasn't ready to lose her either. Because I might be losing her forever once I'm through.

**Harley's father's P.O.V**

The sound of my foot rapidly beating against the floor echoed around the room. I was angry. And I was also worried. I was angry because even though I used the siren of truth against Kazumi I couldn't help but feel like she wasn't telling me the whole truth, which was causing me to worry. I wasn't Harley's real father. And I knew that if Harley found out the truth about me and about everything that she wouldn't hesitate to act, which would push my plans that I have planned for over 500 years to be setback. I didn't have time for any setbacks. I have waited on long enough to get what I want, to get the true power of Chiyu-Kouken and the Kanzen'na Kokoro clans.

"Is everything alright, Kazuo?" I knew who had asked the question without even turning around to look. The only one who knew my real name was Azien. A slight smirk played against my lips.

"I thought I told you not to call me by my real name, Sosuke" I said harshly. I turned around and faced Aizen. I was glaring at him, letting him know that he did wrong by doing that. Aizen bowed slightly.

"Please forgive me. I didn't think that it would be a problem if it was only us two in the room" He said apologetically. I let out a chuckle.

"It isn't, but you never know who may be listening on the other side of the door" I said. Azien lifted his head, his eyes locking with mine.

"If anyone was on the other side of the door is listening, I would get rid of them. That I promise you" Azien said. I knew that he spoke the truth. That he would kill anyone who eavesdropped on us. But I wasn't going to let him get off the hook so easily. I wasn't in the mood to be nice. Even to the man who I thought of as my son.

My body started to glow with a black light, my eyes changing from its original color brown to the color black. I slowly started to walk towards Aizen. The air around us turned cold to the point where we could see our own breathe. Aizen began to shiver, his eyes growing wide. "Please, I didn't mean too" Aizen rasped out. I knew that the coldness was beginning to flow through Azien's body, causing his blood to freeze slowly. His body was turning pale and his lips were turning blue.

"Now my dear Sosuke, if I let you go that easily who's to say that you won't do it again. Who's to say that the next time you fuck up will be the last time? Who's to say that the next time you fuck up will be the time that someone is eavesdropping and learns everything about who I am and what I'm up too? I'm sorry my dear son, but I can't let that happen" I explained to him, the smirk on my lips growing. The air continued to get colder. Icicles forming on the furniture in the room and the tiles on the floor icing over to where if anyone tried to walk on it they would slip instantly.

Azien grew paler, his breath shortening. I wasn't going to kill him, he knew that. But I was going to make sure that he learned his lesson and that he won't do it again. Moments later Azien collapsed on the floor. His body was stiff and his breathing was so short that if I continued any longer, I would end up killing him.

The black light that surrounded my entire body disappeared, my eyes changing back to its original color. As quickly as the cold came, it disappeared even quicker. The ice melting until there was only water on the floor. Azien's body started to turn back to its original color, a light tan. His lips turning from blue to pink. His breathing started to become normal. I continued to walk towards Aizen, my footsteps splashing against the water that was seconds ago solid ice. I stopped walking when I was standing right beside Aizen. "Your blood will take longer to defrost. So you'll be stiff for a while. But I know that you can still hear me and still talk. So here's what I have to say. Don't disobey my orders again. Because next time, I won't be so nice" I told him with a serious tone. I let out a laugh and walked away from Azien, leaving things at that. Azien didn't say anything to me either. He knew that he had crossed the line and that if he pushed me any further, I would most likely kill him, no matter how valuable he is to me.

I would have waited longer to make sure that he would be alright, but I didn't have time for that. I had things to do.

I had to make sure that Harley didn't learn any more than she already knew. I had to make sure that the truth never came out until it was time. Until I have gotten what I wanted.

**Harley's P.O.V**

I let out a loud groan, stretching my body out since it was sore from sleeping. I looked over at the clock on my TV stand; it read 8:00 a.m. I quickly sat up and threw the covers off of me. "I'm so late for school. Shit, shit" I continued to repeat the same sentence as I quickly ran over to my closet, grabbed some clothes, grabbed a towel, and rushed over to my bathroom to take a shower and change.

I can't believe that no one woke me up. They knew that I had school and that I couldn't really miss any more days. I understand that yesterday was the worst day in my life since I found out about where I came from and about who I am. But that didn't matter. School was the only distraction that I can find and I really needed that right now. I needed that more than anything right now.

I finished taking my shower, getting out and drying myself up, and wrapping my hair up in the towel so it can dry a little bit before I brush it. I got dressed, throwing whatever I grabbed out of my closet on, not really caring if it matched or not. I had an extra pair of school clothes in my gym locker since my other pair is dirty. I walked over to my sink, brushing my teeth, and throwing some foundation on. I was almost ready, all I needed to do was brush my hair, throw it up into a ponytail, grab my school books, and head off to school.

I walked out of the bathroom and started to head towards my room. My pace quickly slowed down when a familiar, intoxicating sent hit my nose. My body started to tingle with anticipation, my breathing became shallow, and my heart began to race in my chest. I knew who it was before I even walked into my room. He was the only one that had this strong of an effect on me. "I figured that you would have left by now" I spoke as I walked into my room. I noticed that Grimmjow was lying comfortably on my bed, his head resting against his arm that was behind his head, and his buttoned up shirt was unbuttoned showing off his well-toned chest, which made the lust that I was feeling for him heightened.

I imagined running my hands along his body and through his hair. I imagined his body pressed against mine, my legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me. I imagined things getting heated as we continued until we both couldn't take it anymore.

"I promised you that I would stay and I don't break my promises. Now would you quick looking at me with those lustful eyes. You're making things harder than what they already are." My mind snapped out of its train of thought, the thoughts about me and him doing what I want to do so badly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my lips parting as I let out a deep, heavy sigh.

"I'm in heat, you know this. Plus it doesn't help that your shirt is undone" I said, pointing out to him about his shirt. I opened my eyes, my hazel orbs locking with his blue ones. A slight smirk played on Grimmjow's lips.

"I told you that I'm going to help you control yourself while you're in heat" Grimmjow spoke. I could hear the lust that was lacing his voice even though he was trying to hide it. It looks like he wasn't that good at it. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And how in the hell is seducing me helping me?" I questioned him, my voice rising. I was getting frustrated and he knew that. Grimmjow sat up from my bed and walked towards me. I watched him carefully, trying to figure out what he was going to do. The closer he got, the stronger his scent became. Grimmjow stopped walking towards me once our chests began to touch. The electricity from his touch was strong, almost to the point where my vision began to blur.

"Trust me, Harley, if I wanted to seduce you I would. And I would do a better job at it than leaving my shirt undone. You'll know when I decide to seduce you because when that day comes you won't know what to do with yourself" Grimmjow spoke. His voice was raspy, like he was having trouble breathing. We both continued to stand there, eyes locked and chests touching. Both of our breathing was shallow and our eyes were full of lust and want. It was hard for me not to do something about it, about not taking him right then and there. And I could tell that it was hard for him too.

"Then how is leaving your shirt undone helping me?" I asked him, trying to ignore the closeness of him and the electricity from our bodies touching. The smirk on Grimmjow's face grew.

"Because Kitten, in order for you to control yourself in heat you have to be put in the worst conditions. Ones where you have to basically fight everything in your body against doing what it wants to do, against attacking the person and taking them" Grimmjow explained. My right eye began to twitch and my fists balled up.

"I thought that I told you not to call me kitten" I said, my voice low and dangerous. Grimmjow chuckled, causing his chest to vibrate against mine.

"I can call you what I want and until you make me stop, I'll continue to call you what I want" He said in a teasing manner. I could tell that he was messing around with me and the worst part about it, he was enjoying it. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I was trying to calm myself from punching him in the face. Because instead of punching him, I was going to mess around with him like he was messing around with me. My lips curved upwards into a smirk. I opened my eyes, again locking them with Grimmjow's.

"I don't think that you can handle what I'm going to do to you if you continue calling me that" I said in a teasing manner. If it was possible, I swear the smirk on Grimmjow's face grew.

"Oh trust me, I can handle you. But the real question is can you handle me?" Grimmjow questioned. A bubble started to form in my chest. I continued to look at Grimmjow until a loud laugh escaped my lips. "What the hell is so funny?" Grimmjow asked. I could tell that he was annoyed at me for laughing at him instead of continuing to mess around with him like I was.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny" I spat out as I continued to laugh. I couldn't tell if he understood me or not since I was laughing while I was talking. Grimmjow let out a growl, letting me know that he did understand what I was saying.

"Seriously, what the fuck is so funny?" He asked. His patience was growing thin, I could tell that. I continued to laugh no matter how hard I tried to stop. "Fine if you're just going to laugh at me then I'm leaving." Grimmjow backed up from me a little and then started to walk past me. I quickly grabbed his forearm, stopping him from moving any further. I laughed a little bit more before I gained control of myself.

"I'm sorry, don't leave" I said, giving him a sad face. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at me.

"Then tell me what's so damn funny" He said. He turned to the side until he was facing me.

"Okay, okay. I was laughing because you said that I couldn't handle you and that you could handle me" I told him. One of Grimmjow's eyebrows arched up in a questionable manner.

"How in the hell is that funny?" He asked me. I could tell that he was a little confused by my answer. I guess I'm not that good at explaining myself. I should learn to explain myself better.

"It's funny because if you could handle me, you would have proved it by now instead of fighting this off. So since you're fighting this off, it means that you really can't handle me even if you wanted too" I explained to him. Hopefully I explained it better than my earlier explanation. Grimmjow's eye twitched.

"I can handle you if I wanted too" he said seriously. I rolled my eyes and let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah right, if you could you would have proved it by now. I just told you this" I said. Grimmjow walked towards me, pushing me against the wall behind me. He placed both of his hands on either side of my head. He leaned towards me until our lips were brushing.

"Let me make this very clear to you, Harley, because I hate repeating myself. I can handle you and I will prove it. I just won't prove it right now." The entire time he talked our lips brushed against each other, sending a shiver down my body.

"Why won't you prove it right now?" I asked him. My voice was husky and my breathing became shallow again. Grimmjow eyes softened. To be honest with you, it confused me. I mean why would his eyes soften?

"Because Harley, right now we're both in heat. And don't get me wrong, the sex is out of this world while in heat, but I don't want that. I don't want us to do anything while we are in heat and then regret it later" he explained. I let out a low growl.

"I wouldn't regret it, Grimmjow" I said seriously. It was the truth; I wouldn't have regretted anything that would happen between us. I care for Grimmjow and I do mean honestly care for him. Hell I may even love him. Grimmjow let out a long sigh.

"You don't know that. Being in heat makes you do things that you think that you want to do but really done. It makes you not think clearly. And I know that you care for me, Harley. That is obvious. But even though you care for me you may not really care for me in that type of way. I just don't want us to be in heat if anything should happen with us. I want it to be real. I want it to be what we both want. And lastly, I want you to be thinking clearly so that I know 100% for sure that it is what you want." I didn't say anything after Grimmjow said that. I knew that he was wrong. I knew that I was thinking clearly. I knew that this was what I wanted because more than anything I wanted him; I wanted to be with him. Not just in a physically way, but in a boyfriend/girlfriend type of way. I wanted us to be together. And lastly I did care for Grimmjow, but I cared for him more than he knew.

I was in love with him, but I wasn't quite ready to tell him that just yet. So instead of saying what I really wanted to say, I just agreed with him. "Alright Grimmjow, I understand. I understand fully where you're coming from. And I agree, if anything should happen between us it should be real and what we both want. So I won't push things anymore. I promise" I said. I gave him a slight smile, letting him know that I meant most of what I said. I guess in a way Grimmjow had a point, after all I didn't fully understand the whole being in heat thing all the way. Not like he did.

"Thank you for understanding" Grimmjow said, giving me a slight smile as well. Instead of saying anything, I nodded my head slightly. "So why were you rushing to get dressed anyways? I've been meaning to ask you that." My entire body stiffened. I had completely forgotten about being late for school. I quickly shoved Grimmjow to the side, threw the towel off of my head, and quickly began to brush my hair. "What the fuck is your problem, Harley?" Grimmjow asked me, clearly annoyed that I just did what I did.

"I'm going to be late for school, later than I already am" I told him. I finished getting ready and was about to walk out of my bedroom but Grimmjow walked out in front of me, blocking my path. I let out a dangerous growl. "Move, Grimmjow" I told him, putting some force into my voice. I didn't have time for this and he knew that. Plus shouldn't he already be at school anyways?

"Harley, its Saturday" Grimmjow said, a slight smirk of amusement on his face. Again my body stiffened. Yesterday was Thursday though, wasn't it?

"What? That's impossible. It should be Friday" I said. I didn't believe Grimmjow when he said that it was Saturday. Grimmjow let out a chuckle, shaking his head back and forth.

"Harley you've been asleep for a little over a day. You're body was so exhausted and dehydrated when I took you home the other night that you just slept" Grimmjow explained. I still didn't want to believe that it was true. I've been asleep for over a day. That's impossible. I've never slept that long before. "If you don't believe me then check the date on your phone." I did exactly what Grimmjow said, I checked the date on my phone. I pulled out my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. My eyes widened, like they were almost about to pop out of my head. It was true, Grimmjow was telling the truth. It was Saturday.

"Why in the hell didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked. I was a little angry that no one woke me up. Grimmjow's lips parted slightly, a long sigh escaping them.

"I already told you, you're body was so dehydrated and exhausted that you just collapsed. Everyone thought that it was best to let you sleep and get better" he explained. I opened my mouth to say something, to argue with him.

"**Harley enough, It's not really their fault. They were just looking out for you. They were all worried about you"** my panther said, interrupting what I was going to say to Grimmjow. I shut my mouth, not saying anything. I guess she had a point. They were worried about me and they were just trying to do what was best for me. So I shouldn't really be mad at them. So instead of arguing, I just thanked him.

"Even though I'm not happy about you guys letting me sleep for so long, you guys were only looking out for me. So thanks" I said. I gave Grimmjow a genuine smile. Grimmjow's eyebrow arched. He began to study me, like he was waiting for me to say something more or to start arguing with him. I rolled my eyes at him and let out a small laugh. "I'm not going to argue with you. Like I just said, you guys were just looking out for me. So why should I get mad?" I told him. Grimmjow continued to study me.

"It's surprising that you're not arguing with me" he told me seriously. Again I rolled my eyes.

"I don't always argue with people, especially when I know that I'm wrong anyways" I told him. Grimmjow's eyebrow arched even more. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't be so surprised, Grimmjow. I'm not always right you know" I said seriously. Grimmjow didn't say anything, just stared. It was starting to irritate me. "Whatever" I said. I set down my school books and walked over to my bed, sitting down once I reached it. I could feel Grimmjow staring at me. He hasn't really taken his eyes off of me at all. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time I didn't really mind it. "You know we still need to talk, right?" I told him, breaking the silence that was beginning to fill the air. If he thinks that I had forgotten anything about him knowing who my dad was and everything, he was wrong. Everything was still on my mind. Even when I tried to think about other things, I couldn't. I heard a loud sigh coming from Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I know" He said softly. I could tell that it was a subject that he didn't really want to get into. I wondered why though? It makes me think about what he is really hiding, which makes me want to know the answers to my questions even more.

"You can't avoid me forever" I told him, I brought my gaze over to where he was standing. Our eyes locked instantly. His eyes were sad, hesitant, and they had a lot of worry in them. It made me more curious to things and to who he really is.

"Yeah, I know" Grimmjow said, repeating his earlier words. The air around us grew with tension. Neither of us said anything for the longest time. I was growing more impatient by the second.

"Grimmjow" I said, my tone serious. I wanted to get this talk on with. I wanted to know who he really was and how he knew my father. I knew that I would probably end up getting mad for him for his answers, but I wanted to get it over it quickly. The quicker we got this talk over with the quicker I would get mad at him and then get over it. I was growing tired of fighting with Grimmjow. So I was hoping that this would be the last fight that we ever had. I hated fighting with him, having him mad at me or I mad at him. I just wanted us to be happy with no more secrets.

"**But Harley, what if his answers to your questions are ones that you don't want to hear?" **my panther asked. I shrugged at her.

"**I already know that his answers aren't ones that I want to hear. And I know that we will fight and I would probably not talk to him for a while. But I mean, how bad could his answers really be?"** I explained to her. My panther was eyeing me seriously. It was making me nervous honestly. My panther isn't really a serious animal. So for her to be like this, it was me worry.

"**Well with the way he is hesitating, they could be bad"** she said seriously. I eyed Grimmjow carefully. She was right, he was very hesitating. But I mean I would be too if I were in his shoes. I was getting ready to say something to her until a familiar voice spoke.

"Harley I want to tell you, I really do" Grimmjow said, interrupting my panther and I conversation.

"Then why don't you just tell me, Grimmjow. What's the worst that can happen?" I asked him. Grimmjow closed his eyes and let out a soft groan. "Answer me, Grimmjow. What's the worst that can happen from you telling me?" I asked again. I put more force into my voice hoping that he would get the hint that he really needed to answer me. He didn't say anything for a while. He was still standing there, eyes closed.

"I could lose you" Grimmjow said minutes later, opening his eyes. His blue orbs relocking with my hazel ones. My lips curved upward into a smile.

"You're not going to lose me, Grimmjow. Yes we may end up fighting, but nothing more" I told him. I hope that he noticed the truth and honestly in my voice because it was true, we would fight but he wouldn't lose me. Grimmjow slightly shake his head.

"You don't get it, Harley. I would lose you. We wouldn't be just fighting verbally" Grimmjow spoke. I let out a light laugh.

"What are you trying to say Grimmjow that we would be fighting verbally and physically?" I asked him. Again Grimmjow hesitated. My heart started to race in my chest and my palms began to sweat. If he told me what I wanted to know, would we be fighting physically as well as verbally? If so, then why? So many questions were running through my head. I was starting to get more worried than I already was. "Just who are you?" I asked him seriously since he wouldn't answer my other question. But by the way he was hesitating, I already knew the answer. We would be fighting verbally and physically. Grimmjow didn't say anything, again. It was starting to make me mad. I stood up and stared at Grimmjow seriously. I didn't think that I was ever this serious in my life. "Grimmjow answer me, now!" I spoke loudly. My spiritual pressure was rising. I was no longer patient. I wanted to know who he was and I wanted to know now. No more excuses.

"I guess I don't have any more of a choice, do I?" Grimmjow asked. The question was more directed to himself than it was to me, but I answered anyways.

"No you don't" I said, my spiritual pressure continuing to rise. Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair and let out a loud groan.

"Fine, I'll tell you" he said. I stood there, still staring at him seriously, and waited for him to speak again. I was going to get my answers, finally. And I was going to see why we would be fighting more than verbally. I was going to know who he really was. "I'm sorry, Harley. I do hope that one day you will understand why I had to do what I did. Why I had to lie to you, even though in reality I didn't really lie to you. I didn't pretend to be someone else, not entirely anyways. I hope that one day you can forgive me" Grimmjow said softly. I could tell that he didn't want to tell me because he wasn't ready for the outcome. I could tell that he really did want us to fight, that he didn't want to lose me.

"You already know my name, it's still Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. But I'm not human, I'm sure you already figured that when I took you to my inner world. But what you don't know is what I am. So here it goes" Grimmjow paused. It looked like he was waiting for me to say something, anything so that he didn't have to go through this. But I just stood there, waiting. I wasn't backing down and I was going to stop him from telling me who he really is. And it looked like he took notice of that. Grimmjow let out a long, heavy sigh.

"Well here it goes, my name is Grimmjow Jaggerjacks. I'm the 6th Espada in Sosuke Aziens army."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Harley's P.O.V**_

My entire body was stiff; it was like no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't move it. My mouth was slightly opened, like I was going to say something. But nothing came out; I don't think that anything could at this point in time. _Did I hear him correctly_? I asked myself in my head over and over again. I was still looking at Grimmjow in shock. He was just standing there nervously, obviously waiting for me to say something.

"_**Harley, you have to snap out of it. Grimmjow is the enemy, he just admitted that, and he's working for Azien. So stop trying to question it. Stop trying to think that it couldn't be true because it obviously is otherwise he wouldn't have said anything. So snap out of it before he attacks you!" **_My panther yelled, she sounded angry, like she just wanted to rip his throat out. But I knew, deep down, that she was right. Grimmjow is the enemy, he works for Azien. But does that also mean that Harribel and Ulquiorra work for him as well?

"What about Harribel and Ulquiorra?" I questioned out loud. I didn't even really know why I was asking him about them. If he was working for Azien and was one of the Espada's, that would make Harribel and Ulquiorra one of them as well. Grimmjow shifted. You could easily tell that he was getting more nervous and uncomfortable by the second.

"Tier Harribel, the 3rd Espada. And Ulquiorra Cliffer, the 4th Espada" Grimmjow responded. My body tightened even more. I knew, as soon as Grimmjow told me who he really was, that they were working for Azien was well. But even though I knew, I still didn't want it to be true. I didn't want any of this to be true.

"_**Well it is true. Harribel, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow are Espada's and working for Azien. So the question is now, what are you going to do about it Harley?" **_I didn't know how to respond to what my panther had asked me. At this point in time, I really didn't know how to respond to anything. _**"Harley, you have to snap out of it! You're in the presence of an enemy. He could attack you at any time. So before he does, you have to strike first!" **_my panther's anger was quickly risen. She was ready for battle.

"_**Do you honestly think that Grimmjow would attack me? I mean honestly. If Grimmjow wanted to hurt me, let alone Harribel and Ulquiorra, or anyone for that matter; don't you think they would have done it by now? Don't you think that they would have attacked all of us by now, instead of becoming friends with us? I mean seriously, think about it Sparky." **_Even though it was the stupidest and most obvious nickname in the world, I gave my panther the nickname Sparky. After all I was only 5 years old when I found out about her, about my Zanpakuto. I could tell that my panther was deep in thought about the questions that I had asked her. I couldn't blame her though; I was still trying to figure out the answers to those questions myself. I mean if Grimmjow really was here to hurt me, or if he wanted to hurt me, he could have by now; especially when I was unconscious for so long. And if Harribel and Ulquiorra wanted to hurt us, they would have by now too. They wouldn't have become friends with us and they sure as hell wouldn't have tried to gain our trust. Unless that was their mission, unless their mission was to get us comfortable with them, gather information on us, and after they got what they needed they would either kill us or report back to Azien immediately.

"_**What do you think their mission is, Harley? What do think that Azien wanted them to do?"**_ My panther asked. I didn't even hesitate when I responded back to her, because deep down I think that I already knew that answer to her questions.

"_**If they aren't here to hurt us then that obviously means that they are here to get information on us and to trick us into making us think that they are on our side" **_I answered. My panther growled in anger. She really didn't like being tricked, nor did she like liars. But I couldn't blame her because honestly I felt the same way she did. And right now I felt really betrayed, played like a fool, and I felt like everything was a lie. Like it was all just some game to them and my friends and I are the pawns.

_**Grimmjow's P.O.V**_

The air in the room was thick. My heart was rapidly beating in my chest. My palms were sweaty and shaky. I felt highly uncomfortable. I could tell that Harley and her panther were deep in thought and that made me super nervous. _What were they planning, if they were planning anything? What were they talking about? _So many questions were running through my head, ones that I really didn't have the answers to right now.

"_**Grimmjow, I have a feeling that it might be time to pack up and leave" **_Pantera said. It felt wrong to me, to leave; especially to leave Harley behind like the way things are right now. _**"We have no other choice, Grimmjow. You told Harley who you really are; you told Harley who Harribel and Ulquiorra really are. The mission**_ _**has been compromised. And when Harley tells everyone else about the three of you, there will be a fight. You three against everyone that's here: the soul reapers, the vizords, Ichigo and his friends, and more importantly Harley. And I know for a fact that if it comes down to Harley and you that you won't raise your sword against her and that will cost you your life. So we have to go and we have to go now! Plus I have a feeling that Azien has been watching the whole thing."**_ Pantera spoke sternly. But he was right. I do have to pack up and leave no matter how much I didn't want to. I had blown the mission, I screwed up. I told her the truth and now I have to run away like a scared cat with my tail between my legs. I didn't like that. It's pathetic in my eyes to just run away from something and not finishing it. But again, I knew that Pantera was right. I knew that we had to leave. And he was also right about another thing, Azien could be watching right now. And that means that I'm going to be in very big trouble. Fuck, he might even kill me.

"So it was all just a lie." I snapped out of my train of thought and locked eyes with Harley. My heart felt like it being torn into a million of pieces. Harley's eyes were filling up with tears. She looked like she really wanted to cry, like she was heartbroken. But you could easily tell that she was holding them back, like no matter how much she wanted to cry she wouldn't allow herself.

"What was all just a lie?" I asked. A very tense and heavy silence filled the air. It seemed like hours before Harley actually answered me back. But I wasn't going to rush her with anything, especially right now. Things right now were awkward, uncomfortable, and tense. The situation, right now, was fucked. Harley's mouth opened slightly, a heavy sigh escaping them. She lifted her right arm, bringing her hand to her eyes and wiping away the tears that were forming. To be honest with you, I was very nervous about what she was going to say next.

"Everything about you, everything from the beginning was just a lie. None of it was true. Every word, every action was planned out and fake; like some kind of game." Harley paused, her hazel colored eyes that were now changing to a dark brown with a hint of red in it lowered; now looking at her feet. "I can't believe it. I can't believe that I trusted you, your actions, and your words." Harley's eyes lifted, again locking with mine. The air around her began to swirl in a very dangerous and threatening manner. Her body began to glow a deep purple and her spiritual pressure began to rise. My body tensed. I knew what was coming; I knew that she was getting ready to attack. But the question is now, if she does attack what will I do? Will I attack back? Or could I even attack her back? I knew the answers to those questions as soon as I asked myself them. If Harley attacked me I wouldn't do anything. I would just stand here and take it. Pantera was right; if Harley and I were to fight I couldn't raise my sword against her. I would rather allow her to kill me than to hurt her. I would be okay with dying by her hands. I slowly closed my eyes and released the tension in my body, I was ready for what was about to come. "What the hell do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" Harley questioned me. Her voice was tense and angry. My lips curved slightly upward, a slight smirk playing across my lips.

"I'm not going to fight you Harley. To be honest with you, I don't think that I could ever bring myself to hurt you. So instead of fighting back, I'm just going to take whatever you bring like a man" I told her. Harley's spiritual pressure slightly rose again. It felt like I was being crushed, like my lungs and my hearts and everything else in my body were being smothered to death. Harley was strong, everyone knew that. But how strong she is, who knows. I honestly think that she's stronger than me.

"It's all lies! Everything about you, every word, everything! It's just a bunch of crap! It's all just a fucking game to you!" Harley yelled. I opened my eyes, my blue orbs locking with her now dark brown ones. My heart fell to my stomach. Harley had tears running down her face. Harley was crying, something that I've only seen once. I knew that Harley wasn't the type of person to really cry unless her emotions were extremely heightened and she couldn't control them no more. And it killed me. It killed me seeing her this way and knowing that I was the reason that she was crying. I hated myself for doing this to her. When I first came here, I could have cared less about everyone and their stupid feelings. But the longer I stayed, the closer I got. Now I can't stand it when Harley's upset or anything. I can't stand to see her anything but happy.

"It's all just a bunch of lies you say? Well, Harley, you're wrong. Nothing about me was a lie. Every word, every action was the truth. It was all me! I'm not going to lie to you Harley, when I first came here, yes I wasn't acting myself. I had to pretend to be someone that I wasn't so that I could get close to the people that Azien saw as a threat. So I could gain their trust. But the longer I stayed here, the more I dropped my façade and began to act like myself. And it wasn't because I was getting comfortable with Ichigo or anyone else. It was because of you!" I yelled back. I could tell that Harley's body tensed. Her spiritual pressure lowered a little bit, it was still crushing me though.

"You're just saying that so I won't kill you" Harley said softly. Both my panther and I growled loudly. I hated being called a liar. Yes, right now, I can understand why she thinks that I am. But I'm not!

"No I'm not Harley! I'm not just going to fucking say something and not fucking mean it!" I yelled. My anger was getting a little bit out of control. I could feel myself control slipping.

"You just fucking admitted that you were pretending to be someone that you weren't!" Harley snapped. Again, my panther and I growled loudly.

"Obviously you didn't fucking hear me correctly. So get the shit out of your fucking ears and listen!" I yelled back. The room fell quite. The air around Harley was still swirling around her, but it wasn't as threatening or dangerous. After many moments of silence, I figured that Harley was going to listen. After all if she wasn't going to listen she would have either snapped back or attacked me by now. My lips parted slightly, a heavy sigh escaping them. "As I was saying, I was pretending to be someone that I wasn't when I first came here. But we started hanging out more and more, and we started getting closer. I was starting to get more comfortable around you, so I dropped the façade and stated acting like myself. After all I didn't want you to like me for who I wasn't; I wanted you to like you for who I really am. I actually started cared about what you thought about me, which is something that I would have never done before. I don't care about people and their fucking feelings, but I care about yours. It's strange to be honest with you. Harley lis-"

"Grimmjow, please stop" Harley interrupted. I stopped what I was going to say; even though it really aggravated me that she interrupted me. I hate being interrupted honestly and I listened to what she had to say. The tears began to flow down Harley's cheek again. I was confused. Why would she be crying again? "I can't believe I actually allowed you to try and explain yourself." Harley chuckled. My confusion grew. What the hell was she saying? Does she not believe anything that I had just said? By the look on her face, I don't think that she did.

"You really don't believe me" I said with a slight chuckle. Harley's eyes slightly narrowed into slits.

"Why in the hell would I believe anything that you say? You're a liar. You have been a lair from the beginning" Harley said. Her tone was one of anger. I mean I understood why she would be angry and upset. She was right, I did lie. And not only that I was the enemy as well. But she still doesn't understand that I had only lied in the beginning, that I stopped lying because of her; because I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't lie to Harley anymore because I knew that she would be upset. _Too late for that I guess_ I thought.

"What's going to happen now?" I questioned, even though I had a feeling that I already knew the answer.

"Now, I'm going to kill you." Harley paused; a lightening coated whirlwind swirled around her hand, her Zanpakuto reveling itself. Harley unsheathed her Zanpakuto, one hand holding the actually sword and the other holding its holster. My entire body tensed. I knew that if I didn't get out of this stupid giga and unsheathe my Zanpakuto, she would kill me; literally. "I'm going to kill you for betraying me and the people that I care about. You're a threat to us" Harley spoke as she got into fighting position. I couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle.

"If I was a threat to you, a true threat, don't you think that I would have done something by now instead of getting comfortable with you guys?" I asked her. Harley didn't answer me and to be honest, I don't think that she wanted to. I could tell by the look on her face and the way that she was standing ready to fight that it was no longer time for talking. The talking was done and over with. Now it's time for the fighting, the part that I never wanted to happen.

"I didn't want it to be like this, Harley" I spoke. My giga lit up, my real body and the fake body beginning to separate itself until I was completely out of the fake body and into my real one.

_**Harley's P.O.V**_

_So that's what he really looks like_ I thought to myself as I observed the real Grimmjow. He was the same height, the same weight, and had the same body type. The only difference was his eyes had blue markings by them, there was a hole in his stomach, and the right side of his cheek had a hollow mask in the shape of jaws. He also was wearing a white jacket with long white pants, and he had a Zanpakuto. _I guess this is it. I guess it's time for us to fight against each other_ I thought. I sighed deeply. I really didn't want this. I didn't want to fight Grimmjow. To be honest with you, I don't think that I could really kill him let alone hurt him. I mean how could I hurt the guy that I was in love with? I'm not really sure.

"_**Harley, I know that you don't want to fight him anymore than I do. But he's the enemy. And he's here for you and your friends, to hurt them. So we have no other choice" **_my panther said. Her tone was laced with a heavy sadness. I knew that she didn't want to do this anymore than I did. And I knew that she couldn't hurt Grimmjow either, even if she wanted too. After all, she cares for Grimmjow just like I do. We are the same, two different spirits put into one.

"_**I know that he's the enemy now and I know that he is here for my friends and me. But it still doesn't change the way that I feel about him. I still love him. How can I honestly hurt the person that I love?" **_I questioned. My panther grew silent, like she was in deep thought. It felt like a lifetime before she finally answered.

"_**I honestly don't know, Harley. It's going to be hard, maybe almost near impossible. But like I said before, we have no other choice now. He is the enemy. We have to do something before he hurts someone that you care about, let alone you" **_my panther responded. I let out another heavy sigh. She was right. He was the enemy. He was here to get rid of the people that Azien saw as a threat. I can't allow him to do that, I can't allow him to hurt anyone that I care about. But I knew, deep down, that he would never hurt me. I don't know how Grimmjow really feels about me, but the look on his face right now says that he really doesn't want to do this. That he really doesn't want to fight me, let alone hurt me.

"_**Are you ready, Spark?" **_I questioned. I wasn't ready, but I have no other choice. I have to do something before things get a lot worse. I'm going to hate myself for having to do what I have to do. I honestly don't think that I'm going to be able to live with myself after this.

"_**Honestly, no. But we have to be whether we want to be or not"**_ she responded.

"_**I know"**_ I said sadly. I snapped out of my conversation with my panther and stared at Grimmjow seriously. He was still standing there, now in his true form, waiting for me. He was hotter than usual, I have to admit. He had a dangerous and catlike appearance to him, more than he ever had. I felt myself becoming more attracted to him. But I shook that feeling off as soon as it came. I can't be attracted to the enemy, especially now. "Are you ready, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks?" I questioned using his full name. Grimmjow's blue orbs softened along with his face. He looked sad.

"No, I'm not. I don't want to do this. But I see that I have no other choice." Grimmjow paused, unsheathing his Zanpakuto and getting into fighting position. "Just so you know, Harley. I never wanted it to come down to this. I never wanted this to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen. You may see me as the enemy in your eyes right now, but I'm not. I may have come here because I got ordered to take care of the people that Azien saw as a threat, but honestly the mission no longer mattered to me once we got closer; once I got more and more comfortable with you. Nothing mattered anymore once I fell in love with you" Grimmjow finished. My entire body froze. Did he really just say that? Did he really just say that he was in love with me?

"_**Harley, he's just saying that to distract you. Remember everything about him, his words and his actions, are a lie. Don't listen to him"**_ my panther spoke sternly. I couldn't speak, let alone move. My heart was rapidly pounding in my chest. I knew that I was going to end up crying again. I really hate crying too.

"_**What if it's not a lie though? What if he really feels that way?" **_ I asked her. My panther may think that he's lying, but I don't; especially with the way he is looking at me right now and the way he has been looking at me for a while now. What if Grimmjow really does love me and care about me, like the way I care about him? My panther growled lowly and dangerously.

"_**It is. Like I said before, don't believe anything that he's saying. He's just trying to distract you. If Grimmjow really loved you and really cared about you, he wouldn't have been doing the things that he has. He would have told Azien to fuck off by now" **_my panther spoke. I could tell that her anger had risen. But I could also feel that deep down she did believe him. That she was feeling the same way that I was right now. Things were getting more and more complicated by the second.

"There's something that I have to tell you first before one of us gets killed by the other one" Grimmjow spoke, interrupting mine and my panther's argument. I shook my head slightly and focused on Grimmjow.

"What, Grimmjow? This isn't really the time for anymore talking you know" I said. Grimmjow sighed heavily.

"I know that there isn't any more room to talk, Harley. But I think that you should know this" Grimmjow said seriously. I just stood there, not moving and not saying anything. I was waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. "I see that you're not really going to say anything, so I'll just say what I have to say because either way I'm going to end up dead."

"What do you mean either way you're going to end up dead?" I questioned. I was very curious what he meant by that. Who else, besides me, was going to kill Grimmjow? If I even could kill him that is. Grimmjow's lips slightly curved upward; a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"I would rather die by your hands honestly. But since I'm going to tell you what I was told not to, if you don't kill me he will" Grimmjow responded. My curiosity heightened.

"Who is he?" I questioned. Grimmjow's smirk grew a little bit.

"You're father" Grimmjow paused. My entire body went stiff. My heart fell to my stomach. Grimmjow's eyes sharpened and his face got serious. "You asked me before about how I knew you're father. Well, I'm going to tell you. Even though he doesn't want me to tell you and threatened to kill me if I did. When Azien came to Hueco Mundo and became the leader of it along with the Espada's and Fraccion, well later on we found out that Azien wasn't the true leader of Hueco Mundo. Your father is the true leader of Hueco Mundo. Azien is working for him. I don't exactly know what you're father's plans are, the only thing that I do know for a fact is that his plans involve you. He wants something from you and then after he gets it he's going to kill both you and your mother" Grimmjow explained. My body felt like rubber. I slowly fell to my knees. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that my real mother was alive. Kisuke had told me that she had died when my father betrayed both of the clans and slaughtering all of them. I guess Kisuke had some more secrets that he wasn't telling me. But I don't think that's true. I think that Kisuke told me all that he knew. I don't think that he knew that my real mother was alive.


End file.
